Pérégrinations
by Math'L
Summary: Définition : Voyage fait dans des pays éloignés; Série de déplacements, d'allées et venues, de voyages multiples et compliqués. [Sterek]
1. Stiles et le contrôleur

**Disclaimer :** **Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis.**

 **Note :** **Bonsoir !**

 **Laissez moi vous expliquer le principe de ce recueil.** _ **(moment blablatage : on)**_ **Depuis peu, je prends et prendrais beaucoup le train (déménagement, école, toussa, toussa). Ce qui signifie « plein de moments perdue dans ses pensées et ses idées farfelues ». Et parfois, bah, ça donne des fanfictions. Elles ne sont pas super originales, pas super intelligentes mais elles permettent de faire passer le temps en quelque sorte. Moi, en les écrivant, et, j'ose espérer, vous, en les lisant.**

 **La publication sera irrégulière, les sujets aussi.**

 **Inspiration de cette histoire : le contrôleur sur le quai d'en face était barbu et musclé ! (oui, il me fait vraiment pas grand-chose !)**

 _ **(moment blablatage : off).**_

 **En espérant que ça vous plaise !**

 **Commencée le mardi 03 octobre 2017**

 **Finie le mercredi 04 octobre 2017**

Stiles était un habitué du train de 7h. Et même s'il râlait sur ces horaires fatigants, qui le forçaient à se lever à 5h50, il aimait se lever tôt. Enfin, pas s'arracher du lit. Mais quand il sortait, dans l'obscurité de l'aube naissante, il se sentait privilégié. Il avait le droit de voir la ville comme personne d'autres. Il arrivait à la gare, entourée de ces habitués qu'il avait fini par savoir reconnaître sans les connaître et profitait de la langueur du matin (notez que ce n'était pas le cas quand il pleuvait des torrents d'eau ou qu'il faisait -4°C, fallait pas exagérer!)

Il avait aussi la chance de pouvoir observer un peu dans cette machine bien huilée (enfin, presque tout le temps) qu'était la compagnie des chemins de fer et voir le balai des trains, des conducteurs et des contrôleurs l'emplissait toujours d'une joie un peu enfantine, lui rappelant ses nombreuses heures à jouer au train avec son père.

Et puis, certains matins étaient beaucoup mieux que d'autres. C'était ceux où le contrôleur du train d'en face était un grand brun barbu. Il passait sur le quai en face du sien, les pectoraux en avant, une démarche assurée dans ce costume de contrôleur qui n'allait pas à tout le monde.

Bref, cet homme était beau. Mais Stiles n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il savait qu'il était beau (d'où le buste en avant) ou s'il avait seulement trop de muscle et qu'il était obligé de se tenir ainsi.

Qu'importe.

Le plaisir de Stiles, c'était de le regarder passer sur le quai d'en face et descendre les escaliers de cette démarche rapide et sexy. Et puis il disparaissait, laissant Stiles attendre des jours entiers pour revoir cet homme qui le faisait baver.

Il avait tenté de trouver un motif dans ses apparitions et s'était rendu compte qu'il était là toutes les mardi matins, toujours sur le même train.

L'histoire aurait pu s'arrêter là, le un-peu-pathétique Stiles bavant sur un homme qu'il ne connaitrait jamais, condamné à rester seulement un de ses fantasmes. Et qu'importe les nombreuses fois où Stiles avait imaginé qu'ils se rencontraient par hasard, ou alors qu'il lui courrait après, qu'importe ce qu'il avait imaginé dire, ça n'arriverait jamais. La vie était ainsi.

Et puis un jour, Stiles donna son ticket au contrôleur. D'habitude, il le regardait, souriait, échangeant parfois une blague, respectueux et quelque peu admiratif de ce métier qui ne devait pas être facile tous les jours. Mais aujourd'hui, Stiles était de mauvaise humeur, il avait peu dormi et la journée s'annonçait éreintante. Il ne jeta qu'un vague coup d'œil à l'homme une fois qu'il s'éloignait … et jura quand il reconnut la silhouette. Il avait snobé l'homme barbu. Il se tapa la tête dans la vitre, à la grande surprise de ses voisins.

Stiles fut d'une humeur réellement mauvaise ce jour-là, à tel point que ses collaborateurs finirent par le fuir, se demandant qui avait osé remplacer l'agréable Stiles par un dragon.

Il ne se fit pas d'espoir, il ne reverrait pas son inconnu dans le train. Un remplacement exceptionnel expliquait sûrement sa présence ce jour-là. Mais Stiles se fit un point d'honneur a toujours être agréable avec les contrôleurs/euses. Même les connards. (Et c'était parfois compliqué, celui qui l'avait appelé "mon p'tit gars " la dernière fois passa réellement à deux doigts de subir une logorrhée made in Stilinski, acerbe et tranchante!)

Et puis, un jour, un miracle se produisit. L'homme fut à nouveau contrôleur sur son train. Mais qu'importe le nombre de fois où il l'avait imaginé, quand l'homme vint contrôler son billet, aucun son autre que « bonjour » ne sortit de sa bouche. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Stiles était muet. Il le regarda partir (remarqua que son fessier était à l'image de sa silhouette) tristement.

Il s'avéra que l'homme était contrôleur de ce train les mardis et vendredis. Stiles décida d'écrire son numéro de téléphone sur son billet. Oui, c'était désespéré mais vu qu'il était aussi loquace qu'une huitre en sa présence, c'était une solution.

Mais le barbu composta le billet sans le retourner, ne voyant pas la suite de chiffres. Stiles se tapa la tête contre la fenêtre. Les autres voyageurs ne relevèrent la tête pas cette fois.

Deuxième essai : Stiles prépara sa blague bien à l'avance et c'est presque s'il ne la répéta pas, comme une pièce de théâtre. Manque de chance, il fut malade le mardi et le barbu fut absent le vendredi. Stiles prit ça pour un signe du destin et oublia cette technique.

Troisième essai : Il squatta le pc (fédéral) de son shérif de père pour trouver des informations (ce qui était tout à fait illégal). Mais vu que les seuls informations qu'il avait étaient que c'était un homme, contrôleur de train, barbu et musclé, la recherche n'aboutit pas. De plus, son père le vira de son bureau avec un coup de pied aux fesses.

Quatrième essai : Il fit exprès de ne pas composter pour avoir deux minutes en tête avec lui. Mais un train annulé multiplia par 3 le nombre de gens dans le train et le contrôleur ne put passer dans les voitures pour vérifier les billets. Stiles tenta de voir le bon côté des choses et se dit qu'il avait voyagé gratuitement. Ça ne l'aida absolument pas.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Stiles abandonna. Apparemment, on ne voulait pas qu'il se ridiculise devant cet homme. Alors il arrêta ses tentatives ridicules et accepta que ça ne reste qu'un fantasme. Il arrêta de se creuser la cervelle pour trouver une nouvelle approche.

Les matins perdirent de leur éclat.

.II.

Il était en congé aujourd'hui. Mais il voulait se promener dans une grande ville, alors il prit le train, a un horaire bien plus avancé qu'à son habitude. Il était de bonne humeur, une bonne nuit de sommeil avait cet effet sur lui. Il s'installa tranquillement, décida de laisser son livre dans son sac et préféra regarder dehors.

Un passager le sortit de sa rêverie pour lui demander s'il pouvait s'asseoir à côté de lui. Stiles ne réfléchit pas, attrapa son sac et le posa a ses pieds, ne notant même pas que la voiture était à moitié vide et que l'homme aurait pu s'installer n'importe où.

Il finit par quitter la vitre des yeux et se tourna vers son voisin. Et se pinça discrètement quand il vit de qui il s'agissait. "Au diable Destin et karma." Il chercha une approche, pas trop mauvaise, parce qu'il était hors de question qu'il manque cette chance-là.

\- Excusez-moi, mais vous n'êtes pas le contrôleur du mardi et vendredi du train de 7h00 à destination de Richmond ?

Quand il prononça ces mots, il se rendit compte de la bizarrerie de ses propos (et leur côté légèrement flippant). Mais l'homme sourit simplement. Bordel, même son sourire était à tomber !

\- En effet ! Et n'êtes-vous pas un habitué de ce même train ?

\- Si. J'y travaille, alors je fais l'aller-retour tous les jours.

Stiles se frappa mentalement. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire, au contrôleur, de savoir qu'il prenait le train tous les jours ?!

\- Et vous faites quoi comme métier ?

\- Je suis informaticien.

Il retint le "et vous ?" de justesse.

Et l'homme relança la conversation. Ils parlèrent pendant tout le trajet. Intérieurement, Stiles exultait. Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et ils finirent par arriver à destination.

Ils se levèrent, continuant la conversation comme s'ils n'allaient pas se quitter. Et puis, sur le quai, le contrôleur sembla s'éloigner, presque à regret.

Mais Stiles ne pouvait pas le laisser partir.

\- Attendez, comment vous vous appelez?

L'homme se retourna, comme heureux de ce rappel.

\- Derek. Et vous ?

\- Stiles. … ouais, je sais, c'est bizarre dit-il en fouillant dans ses poches. Il le retrouva et tendit son billet à Derek.

\- Heu, merci, répondit-il ne sachant clairement pas quoi faire de ça.

\- Retournez-le. C'est mon numéro.

Ne souhaitant pas que Derek pense qu'il donnait son numéro à tous les contrôleurs, il ajouta :

\- Je voulais vous le donner y'a longtemps mais vous l'avez composté sans le retourner. D'un autre côté, pourquoi auriez-vous regardé la partie où la destination n'apparaissait pas. Se dit Stiles à lui-même. Enfin, voilà, faites en ce que vous voulez. Ajouta-t 'il, avant de se retourner pour s'en aller, nerveux et ne souhaitant se coller la honte plus que ça.

Mais il retourna précipitamment pour dire :

\- Sauf l'afficher dans les toilettes d'un bar ! Ou le montrer à vos amis pour vous moquer.

Derek hocha la tête en souriant et Stiles s'éloigna en maugréant contre lui-même.

Il sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Il l'attrapa, râlant déjà contre Scott qui allait lui poser une question débile alors qu'il n'était pas d'humeur. Mais ce n'était pas Scott, c'était un numéro inconnu.

 _« Je prends le train de 17h04 pour rentrer. Et vous ? »_

Il sourit et se permit même un petit « Yes ! ». Il chercha pendant quelques secondes la meilleure réponse avant d'écrire :

 _« Maintenant, moi aussi. »_

 **Voilà ! J'espère que cela vous aura plu ! Faites-moi savoir si avoir des petites histories régulièrement vous plairait ! Bon week-end,**

 **Sterekement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


	2. Stiles et le cours de thermodynamique

**Disclaimer :** **Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis.**

 **Note :** **Holà ! Voilà une 2** **e** **histoire pour** _ **Pérégrinations**_ **! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier chapitre ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça fait chaud au cœur !**

 **R &R : **

**Petitponey** **: Merci pour la review, je suis contente que cela t'ait plu ! Sterekement vôtre,**

 **Commencée le mardi 03 octobre 2017 (lors d'un cours ennuyeux)**

 **Finie le jeudi 05 octobre 2017 (en attendant la fin d'un DS)**

Stiles sentit son coude partir et son visage manquer de s'écraser contre la surface de la table. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement et il lui fallut une seconde pour se souvenir de là où il se trouvait.

Amphithéâtre.

Cours de thermodynamique.

Le prof avait imposé le silence à grands coups de punition mais il avait le charisme d'une huître. Personne ne suivait. Ca dormait, griffonnait, ça faisait même les exercices d'autres cours.

Bref, leur présence était obligatoire mais pas leur attention. Les étudiants n'en avaient clairement rien à faire. La preuve, Stiles s'était endormi.

Il tourna la tête pour regarder autour de lui, vérifiant que personne ne l'avait surpris. A la vue du sourire de son (très beau) voisin de gauche, il avait été cramé.

Son prof continuait son monologue, ses camarades glandaient et pendant un instant, il en voulut à Scottie d'avoir choisi un autre cursus. Et puis, ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur son voisin. Il s'ennuya deux minutes, puis, prit une décision. Il arracha une feuille (qui s'avéra être son fameux cours de thermo), écrivit une phrase et le fit passer à son voisin.

 _« Tu savais qu'il n'existait aucun aliment naturellement bleu ? »_

Son voisin lu le message et haussa un sourcil. Stiles mima avec ses lèvres « Quoi ? Je m'ennuie ! ». Le garçon sembla accepter cette réponse et attrapa son stylo pour écrire :

 _« T'en as encore beaucoup des informations insolites et ô combien intéressantes ? »_

Stiles rit. Ne jamais le mettre au défi. C'était une règle que Scott avait apprise il y a des années quand il avait vu son meilleur ami manger de la pâte à modeler (et finir à l'hôpital pour un lavage d'estomac) quand ils avaient 13 ans.

 _« Je suis hyperactif et insomniaque. Tu n'as pas la moindre idée du nombre de pages bizarres ou crades de Wikipédia ! »._

Et il entreprit de lui raconter toutes les histoires que ses insomnies lui avaient permis d'emmagasinées.

Il réussit à lui arracher des sourires, des mines surprises et même des grimaces de dégoût. Mais tous les bons moments prennent fin et c'est presque à regret que Stiles vit arriver la fin des cours.

Avant qu'il ait pu tenter de lui parler, le flot des étudiants les avait séparés. Il en ressentit une certaine tristesse mais ne s'appesantit pas dessus. Il laissa le train-train scolaire reprendre ses droits et les devoirs, DS et autres oraux finirent de lui faire oublier.

Quelle ne fût pas sa surprise quand deux semaines plus tard, alors qu'il avait à nouveau cours de thermodynamique, de voir, exactement à la même place, son voisin qui semblait l'attendre.

Cela le fit sourire.

Ce jour-là, ils parlèrent d'énigmes. Stiles apprit son prénom. _« Derek »,_ d'une jolie écriture cursive.

Et ensuite, ils parlèrent vraiment autour d'un café.

Puis d'une bière.

Puis d'un repas.

Puis d'un lit.

Puis devant un prêtre.

 **Voilà pour cette histoire bêta ! Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, mon quotidien m'inspire un peu trop ! ^^ N'hésitez pas à commenter, sur l'histoire ou sur votre week-end !**

 **Sterekement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


	3. Derek endormi

**Disclaimer :** **Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis. (un jour, je vais pas faire attention et je vais dire que ça appartient à JK Rowling ^^)**

 **Note :** **Bonsoiiir !**

 **Je passe en coup de vent pour vous livrer un petit truc. Ce soir, interro de maths (si certains ont lu « Nous ne serons que leurs époux », le fameux DS de maths que j'ai pas révisé, puisque j'écrivais. Sans surprise, ça a pas été fantastique ! ) Du coup, j'avais 20 minutes à attendre avant de pouvoir quitter la salle, alors je me suis donnée un défi : écrire quelque chose en 20 minutes. Finalement, en 15 minutes, j'ai écrit ça. Ca casse pas 3 pattes à un canard mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même (et j'arrête cette note, elle sera bientôt plus longue que le texte ..)**

Derek était un homme puissant. Et dangereux. C'étaient les deux premières informations qui venaient quand on le voyait pour la première fois. Quand on voyait ses muscles rouler sous sa peau et ses biceps se contracter. On ressentait son aura animale, donnant à quiconque n'ayant pas sa carrure l'impression d'être une proie. Et quand on connaissait sa nature lycanthrope et son passé, sa puissance et sa dangerosité ne faisait plus aucun doute.

Mais à cet instant précis, Stiles avait du mal à voir cette puissance. Derek dormait sur le canapé à côté de lui, les bras sous l'oreiller. Même dans son sommeil, ses muscles roulaient sous sa peau lorsqu'il se mouvait. Mais quand il perdait cet air revêche, remplacé par une moue détendue, on voyait qu'il n'était qu'un homme de 23 ans avec un passé un peu trop encombrant. Stiles était assez fier de voir que le loup n'avait pas peur d'être sans défense devant lui, s'endormant sur le canapé, sans frayeur ni soupçon.

A l'origine, ils devaient faire des recherches, une nouvelle bête ayant décidé de sortir d'une histoire d'horreur pour les emmerder. Mais Derek avait passé la nuit à patrouiller et à peine sa lecture commencée, il s'était affalée sur le canapé, puis endormi. Revanchard, Stiles aurait pu le réveiller en l'effrayant, comme le loup l'avait fait de nombreuses fois par le passé. Mais s'endormir devant lui était une preuve de confiance et il ne pouvait pas gâcher ça. Il attrapa une couverture posée à côté et couvrit son ami. Il referma livres et PC et laissa un mot à destination du loup sur la table basse. Il s'apprêtait à partir quand il revint sur ses pas, sortit son téléphone portable et prit une photo.

Ok pour la marque de confiance mais on ne savait jamais à quel moment on aurait besoin de faire chanter quelqu'un ! (et puis, il était vraiment trop mignon comme ça !).

 **Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je réponds aux reviews bientôt, c'était soit je répondais, soit je postais ! ^^ Merci pour tous vos commentaires, je suis contente que mes histoires débiles vous plaisent ! J'en ai d'autres en cours ! (en plus d'OS et d'histoires !)**

 **Sterekement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


	4. Stiles et l'ingénieur

**Disclaimer :** **Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis, je ne fais que torturer ses personnages !**

 **Note :** **Bonsoir ! Voici le nouvel OS de** _ **Pérégrinations**_ **, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Commencée le mardi 10 octobre 2017**

 **Finie le mercredi 29 novembre 2017**

 **SONDAGE : Question : j'ai des OS écrit aussi lors de voyages en train et moment d'ennui (le point commun de ce recueil) mais sur Harry Potter. Alors, je vous pose la question, vous préférez que je crée un autre recueil (si besoin, j'ai qu'un texte pour l'instant) ou ça ne vous dérange pas/vous lisez aussi, que je poste les Harry Potter dans ce recueil ? Merci pour vos réponses !**

Il bailla aux corneilles, littéralement mort d'ennui. Son stage ne se passait pas vraiment comme il l'espérait. Personne n'avait de tâche à lui confier et chacun gardait jalousement le travail qu'il avait.

(plus que 45 minutes avant la pause repas)

Du coup, il s'ennuyait. Il était devenu le roi pour faire genre qu'il travaillait (ouvrir des dossiers sur son pc quand quelqu'un passait derrière lui ou taper au clavier, qu'importe qu'il écrive en boucle « je m'ennuie ».) Il buvait du café aussi, pour se donner une contenance. **Bref, il glandait avec classe**.

Mais tout cela changea quand un nouvel ingénieur entra dans le bureau pour demander une paire de mains supplémentaires pour l'aider. Tout le monde se regarda comme pour jauger qui avait le projet le moins intéressant et donc servirait d'assistant.

Mais Stiles ne leur laissa pas le temps de réagir et sauta sur l'occasion de pouvoir faire quelque chose (n'importe quoi tant que ce n'était pas bailler aux corneilles).

Il suivit l'ingénieur jusqu'à son bureau, ce dernier entreprenant de lui expliquer son projet et ses soucis. Stiles l'écouta avec attention et se promis de s'investir dans ce dossier. Tout plutôt que de retourner s'emmerder avec les autres.

Ainsi s'instaura sa nouvelle routine. Au lieu de rejoindre l'open-space, avec son silence lourd, entrecoupé des bruits des touches de clavier enfoncées, il rejoignait Derek (l'ingénieur) pour travailler sur son projet. L'endroit était moins spacieux que son bureau initial, ils partageaient une table de travail à deux, mais au moins, ils discutaient et Stiles avait la possibilité de faire quelque chose d'intéressant. La date butoir approchant, ils redoublaient d'ardeur et Stiles ne comptait pas ses heures, même s'il était stagiaire et donc non payé pour les heures supplémentaires (et payé une misère pour ses heures normales).

Il ne l'avouerait jamais mais les repas du soir, partagés autour des plans avec Derek, était un paiement bien suffisant. L'homme connaissait beaucoup de choses, et était prêt à partager son savoir, pour peu que l'on demanda. Alors, autour d'un plat chinois ou de pâtes, ils butaient sur des problèmes, trouvaient des solutions, affinaient les plans et les idées. Au bout d'un moment, leur cerveau en surchauffe était incapable de poursuivre et la discussion finissait par dériver sur un sujet scientifique, technique et de plus en plus souvent, personnel.

Stiles apprit ainsi que Derek était originaire de la même ville que lui, et qu'il l'avait quitté à la suite d'une tragédie. (Ce fut par la suite que Stiles fit le lien avec la famille Hale, brûlée vive par une folle persuadée de l'existence des loup-garous). Il vivait maintenant avec sa sœur (qui semblait sympathique mais un peu envahissante) et son oncle (qui semblait être un psychopathe). Stiles avait, quand à lui, dû expliquer son hyperactivité lors de la première heure de leur collaboration après qu'il ait perdu le fil de ses idées en partant dans des digressions farfelues, sous l'œil atterré de Derek qui se demandait quelle sorte d'assistant il avait récupéré. Par la suite, l'hyperactif avait essayé de se calmer et l'ingénieur le faisait doucement mais fermement reprendre le cours de ses idées quand il le voyait s'éloigner du sujet. Lors de leurs discussion, Stiles lui raconta la mort de sa mère et sa vie avec son père, et si Derek ne répondit rien, son silence et le regard compréhensif qu'il posa sur lui voulait tout dire.

Le projet de Derek était ambitieux et passionnant. Cela assura à Stiles qu'il était dans la bonne filière (le but du stage, qu'il n'aurait pas atteint s'il avait continué les mêmes journées qu'au début). Son père était heureux de le voir rentrer chez eux (tard), enthousiaste et parlant avec animation sur des sujets qu'il ne maîtrisait qu'à moitié, et le voir employer des termes techniques qu'il ne comprenait pas du tout. C'était rassurant et en même temps épuisant.

Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Bon gré, mal gré, Derek et Stiles arrivèrent à boucler le projet. L'ingénieur devait le présenter à un comité, qui décidait si le concept était viable et valait le coup de dépenser de l'argent pour. Une étape importante et stressante, qui verrait récompenser – ou pas – le travail de plusieurs mois.

Ce jour-là, Stiles retourna dans l'open-space, prêt à reprendre son ennui là où il l'avait arrêté. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir Derek passer la tête par la porte pour lui demander ce « qu'il foutait ». Stiles le regarda, complètement perdu, quand l'ingénieur lui signala qu'il l'attendait pour partir voir le comité. L'hyperactif se leva rapidement, remercia intérieurement le ciel de ne mettre que des chemises pendant son stage, le rendant plus présentable qu'il avait mis son tee-shirt batman. Il attrapa ses notes sur le projet – on ne sait jamais – et rejoignit en courant – en s'emmêlant les jambes – Derek.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et rentra sa chemise dans son pantalon – en galérant avec ses documents – pour essayer d'avoir l'air vaguement présentable. Il s'arrêta aux côtés de Derek devant la grande porte du conseil et prit un temps pour réfléchir. Et puis, l'interrogation le frappa de plein fouet :

Au fait, qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

Derek tourna la tête vers lui et sourit doucement (et quel sourire Messieurs-Dames !)

Tu as participé à ce projet ?

Timidement, Stiles hocha la tête.

Alors tu as tous les droits d'être là.

Il laissa passer un temps, avant d'ajouter :

Mais s'il te plait, évite de faire une remarque sarcastique si un membre du conseil dit un truc débile – ce qui arrivera sûrement. Je sais pas si c'est le costume mais c'est gens ont un égo surdimensionné et apprécie moyennement de se faire traiter de « blaireau sans cerveau. ». Et je parle d'expérience.

C'est sur ces mots que Derek frappa deux coups à la porte avant d'entrer, laissant un Stiles ébahi et désireux de savoir comment Derek savait qu'insulter un membre du conseil était une mauvaise idée (outre le côté évident de la chose).

Mais il se ressaisit rapidement (enfin, il essaya) et suivit Derek qui avait déjà commencé à se présenter et à le présenter lui par la même occasion. Commença alors l'exposé qui devait déterminer le futur de leur projet. D'un point de vue pas du tout objectif, Stiles trouva Derek merveilleux. D'un point de vue objectif, l'ingénieur pouvait être un bon communiquant, s'il s'en donnait la peine, mais on sentait que ce n'était pas son exercice favori.

Enfin, après un long exposé et des questions (parfois complètement idiotes) des membres du comité, il s'avéra que la poursuite des recherches fut acceptée, un budget alloué et la composition d'une équipe, sous la houlette de Derek, prévue.

C'est ravi que l'ingénieur et Stiles sortirent du bureau. Il était midi et Derek proposa d'aller fêter cette réussite dans un restaurant le soir même.

.II.

Le reste de l'après-midi passa étonnamment vite, bien que Stiles soit retourné dans l'open-space et qu'il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire. Il faut dire que s'angoisser pour la soirée à venir était une occupation à part entière. Stiles avait légèrement un crush gros comme le Pacifique pour Derek et l'idée de passer une soirée seul à seul avec lui le mettait dans tous ses états.

Il s'étonna lorsqu'il vit 17h3 sur l'horloge, lui indiquant que le calvaire que pouvait être son stage était fini depuis 30 minutes. Il se leva, attrapa ses affaires et quitta la pièce après un vague au revoir envers ses collègues.

Il rentra chez lui et alla prendre une douche, après avoir attrapé une brioche qu'il mangea en montant les escaliers (comprenez donc qu'il s'est plus étouffé avec que réellement dégusté). Ensuite, il alla en serviette fouiller son armoire pour voir quel vêtement il pouvait mettre. Hors de question de mettre une chemise (il ne supportait plus ce tissu de malheur). Il décida d'être naturel et attrapa un tee-shirt blanc, sur lequel il mit son célèbre gilet rouge.

Il avait rendez-vous à 18h30 dans un bar avec Derek et s'il ne se dépêchait pas, il allait être en retard. Il laissa un mot à l'attention de son père sur la table, attrapa les clefs de Roscoe et se hâta.

Il trouva le bar facilement (merci le gps) et se gara derrière une superbe Camaro.

Il se dirigea vers l'entrée, respira un grand coup et entra dans l'arène. Il ne vit pas Derek tout de suite mais il aperçut une grande blonde, souriante, en train d'embrasser la joue d'un homme brun … barbu. Un rapide regard vers ses fesses et Stiles se demanda pourquoi 1) Derek était avec des gens, 2) pourquoi cette femme l'embrassait. Il se demanda s'il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour.

Il s'avéra qu'il était trop tard, quand la blonde attrapa son regard, dit quelque chose à Derek et que ce dernier se retourna avec un sourire. Merde.

Il respira un grand coup et se prépara à garder un visage impassible et un sourire de circonstance tout le long de cette soirée qui s'annonçait moins cool qu'il ne l'imaginait, avant de s'avancer.

Okay, la soirée était peut-être moins pourrie qu'il ne l'avait présumé. D'accord, il s'attendait à passer un moment en tête à tête avec Derek mais il avait découvert plusieurs choses intéressantes :

\- La blonde s'appelait Erica, et ne sortait pas avec Derek mais avec un grand noir taiseux aux répliques assassines.

\- Isaac était un diable avec un visage d'ange. Cela faisait bien les affaires de Stiles puisque Boucle d'Or (il n'aimait pas beaucoup de surnom trouvé par l'hyperactif au bout d'une demi-heure. Plus il faisait la tête, plus Stiles l'employait et il fut rapidement rejoins par Erica et même par Derek) avait décidé d'afficher Derek en racontant plein de petites histoires où l'ingénieur n'était pas sous son meilleur jour.

Passant une bonne soirée, ils finirent par quitter le bar pour rejoindre une pizzeria. Derek semblait heureux de voir Stiles s'intégrer aussi bien dans son groupe d'amis, bien que l'hyperactif ne comprenne pas trop pourquoi. Après la pizza, ils allèrent dans un autre bar, où Isaac avait ses habitudes. Rapidement, ce dernier alla discuter avec le barman et Erica alla fumer une cigarette, accompagnée de Boyd, laissant Stiles et Derek ensemble.

C'était un peu embarrassant au début mais rapidement, ils se mirent à discuter à bâtons rompus, oubliant le temps et les gens. Ils virent à peine Erica et Boyd leur souhaiter la bonne soirée et Isaac filer avec le barman. Ce ne fut que lorsque Stiles jeta par réflexe un coup d'œil à son portable qu'il vit qu'il était déjà 1 heure du matin et qu'il devait travailler le lendemain. Derek et Stiles sortirent du bar et marchèrent vers leur voiture, continuant leur discussion.

Mais toutes les bonnes choses avaient une fin et ils finirent par arriver devant la Jeep de l'hyperactif. Ce dernier se balança un peu sur ses pieds, ne sachant pas exactement comment terminer cette soirée. Derek prit la décision pour lui quand il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Stiles ne se fit pas prier et lui rendit son baiser avec enthousiasme. Ils finirent appuyer contre la voiture, encore moins désireux de se séparer. Mais Derek était un homme sage et il finit par s'écarter de Stiles, pour pouvoir respirer, le laisser respirer et amorcer son départ (même si Stiles ne semblait pas d'accord puisque s'il tenait dans ses poings la veste en cuir de l'ingénieur).

\- Tu dois vraiment t'en aller ?

Le ton de Stiles était boudeur et cela fit sourire Derek.

\- Oui, tu sais, demain, on a cette chose merveilleuse que l'on appelle « travail ».

\- Merveilleuse, parle pour toi, je vais retourner dans l'open-space et faire semblant de travailler.

\- Tu comptes pas participer au projet ? demanda Derek en haussant un sourcil.

\- Ma tâche est finie, tu as décroché ton budget et ton équipe.

\- J'ai oublié de t'informer que tu étais dans l'équipe jusqu'à la fin de ton stage. Enfin, si ça te tente.

\- Yeeees !

Heureux, Stiles reposa ses lèvres contre celles de Derek (de toute façon, leurs têtes ne s'étaient pas beaucoup éloignées).

\- Par contre, on fait comme si de rien n'était au boulot.

Stiles fut obligé d'acquiescer, bougon. Sa raison comprenait. Le reste voulait annoncer au monde entier qu'il avait embrassé cet homme.

\- Et si tu veux, on peut se faire un ciné samedi ?!

En réponse, Stiles hocha la tête et cette fois, ce fut Derek qui posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Après moult baisers, ils finirent par se séparer.

Stiles fit tout ce qu'il put pour attendre d'être à la maison pour danser de joie. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de tendre un poing vers le ciel quand il fut dans la voiture, pour extérioriser son excitation. Il avait pensé être discret mais vu le rire franc de Derek, c'était loupé.

Tant pis.

 **Voilà, j'espère que cela vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! Merci à tou(te)s pour votre soutien et toutes vos réactions !**

 **Bonne soirée,**

 **Sterekement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


	5. Never trust a survivor

**Disclaimer :** **Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis.**

 **Note :** **Bonsoir ! Cet OS n'aurait vraiment pas du être écrit, je travaille, enfin, je devrais, enfin, je le ferais si j'en avais (je vous jure que je culpabilise en voyant les autres courir dans tous les sens mais mon chef est pas là pour me filer du taf et j'ai fini celui qu'il m'a donné !** _ **J'ai l'impression d'être un poussin, je suis mon tuteur …**_ **) Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que cette histoire est une faute ! ^^**

 **Inspiration** **: une phrase de Pinterest (j'ai fini par me faire un dossier** **Prompt** **, pour les phrases dans ce genre !)** _Never trust a survivor until you find out what they did to stay alive._

 **Commencée le mercredi 13 décembre 2017**

 **Finie le mercredi 13 décembre 2017**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaira !**

Il y a quelques années, il aurait peut-être été terrifié. Il aurait essayé de faire parler son agresseur, ce serait sans doute fait frapper parce qu'incapable de se taire plus de deux minutes.

Il aurait prévenu son kidnappeur qu'il était le fils du Shérif et si ça avait été lié au surnaturel (pour quelle autre raison aurait-il été enlevé ?) il aurait affirmé appartenir à une puissante meute. Tout en priant pour qu'aucun ne soit blessé en le libérant. Parce que c'était obligé, qu'ils essaieraient de le libérer.

L'homme aurait demandé des informations sur sa meute, et Stiles aurait tout fait pour ne rien dire. Pour ne pas parler de son presque frère, Alpha malgré lui, de sa meilleure amie, sœur de la Mort elle-même, de son ex-petite-amie, plus sauvage qu'humaine, des louveteaux, que la douleur n'avait pas encore usé et qui étaient brave à la limite de l'inconscience, de ce psychopathe de loup-garou, presque fou mais profondément protecteur envers cette meute qu'il aimait malgré lui, et de ce loup que la vie avait brisé mais qui avait continué à vivre malgré tout.

Il se serait tu, lui pourtant incapable de le faire, pour protéger ces gens qu'il aimait. Tu autant que possible, tu jusqu'à ce que la douleur le brise et la folie le guette.

Mais Stiles n'avait plus 16 ans. Il n'était plus perdu dans un monde dont il ne savait rien, un monde auquel il n'appartenait pas. Oh, bien sûr, il n'était pas une créature surnaturelle et leurs ennemis pensaient qu'il était un maillon faible, un boulet, celui qu'on a pris en pitié. Longtemps, certains membres de sa meute l'ont pensé. Mais il avait prouvé sa bravoure et son utilité. Et lui aussi avait été blessé, esquinté et avait redouté s'être perdu dans les méandres de l'obscurité. Le _Nogitsune_ avait changé sa perception des choses. Il était devenu un monstre sanguinaire et violent et avait craint de ne jamais se retrouver. Les mois qui suivirent avaient été difficiles, pour tout le monde. Pour lui, qui se voyait tuer dans le moindre de ses songes, et pour les autres, qui voyaient malgré eux l'assassin d'Allison. Qui était-il pour les blâmer ? C'est ce qu'il voyait lui aussi dans le miroir.

Il y avait eu les morts, les blessés, la douleur, le sentiment d'être perdu dans un monde trop grand et trop dangereux. Il y avait eu cette sensation de noyade, quand les problèmes leur tombaient dessus et que le monde semblait s'écrouler autour d'eux.

Mais ils avaient survécu, sans trop savoir comment. Ils avaient été à bout de chaque problème, de chaque ennemi, tentant d'oublier le sang qui coulait et ces victoires au goût amer de défaite.

Alors le voilà, Stiles. Bien silencieux dans sa cellule de deux mètres carrés. Bien peu apeuré par l'odeur rance de la mort qui suintait des murs. Il n'était pas rassuré, mais il était loin de la frayeur qu'on attendait de lui, loin de la terreur qui l'aurait habité des années auparavant.

Son agresseur vint le chercher pour l'attacher à des poutres. Bras en l'air, accrochés à des cordes, la douleur commençait à irradier doucement dans ses muscles mais il savait que ce serait bientôt pire. Quand il n'aurait plus la force de bander les muscles pour se maintenir, quand ses épaules porteraient tout le poids de son corps et que ses articulations se déboiteraient. Quand les cordes auront frotté contre la peau de ses poignets, jusqu'à ce que l'irritation se transforme en sang et que le moindre mouvement le fasse grimacer. Mais la faim, la soif et la douleur des coups annihileront la douleur de ses bras. Son corps finira par n'être qu'une unique source de souffrance et, providentielle, l'inconscience viendrait le cueillir.

Bien sûr, il eut les éternelles questions, les menaces et les coups. Mais Stiles ne s'affolait pas. Il savait que son agresseur ferait une erreur, une bêtise qui lui serait profitable. Alors il endura. Il sentit le sang couler le long de son nez, quand il se cassa sous un poing vengeur. La douleur irradia sous la peau de son visage et il grimaça. Le premier coup s'abattit dans son abdomen, comme s'il était un sac de frappe. Il tenta de contracter les abdos mais bien vite, le temps eut raison de ses maigres efforts. Il ne pouvait se courber, comme une tentative ridicule de se protéger des coups. Tendu, les pieds sur leur pointe pour essayer d'être en contact avec le sol, les poignets en sang au-dessus de sa tête, il se sentait exposé. Et les coups pleuvaient, sans répit.

Au bout d'un moment, son kidnappeur sembla en avoir marre et s'en alla, le laissant là, pendu par les bras. Stiles tenta de faire abstraction de la douleur et de réfléchir. La nuit commençait à tomber d'après la lumière qui déclinait par les meurtrières. Il avait été enlevé le matin. La faim commençait à le tirailler et l'envie de boire était forte. Il savait qu'il devait agir rapidement, avant que ses forces ne disparaissent. L'homme revint et cette fois, Stiles décida de parler.

\- Laissez-moi deviner, vous voulez quelque chose et bizarrement, il n'y a qu'à Beacon Hills qu'on trouve ça ?

\- Non. C'est une meute forte et dangereuse. Je compte les affaiblir. En m'en prenant à l'animal de compagnie.

\- Tu sais que tu n'es pas le premier à venir.

\- Oui, j'ai appris ça. Apparemment, vous avez beaucoup de chances.

\- Quel dommage, si tu avais pris la peine d'observer, tu aurais remarqué que l'animal de compagnie que je suis s'est fait éjecter de la meute. Personne ne viendra me sauver, et personne ne me pleurera.

\- Oh, pauvre petit garçon. Ton histoire me ferait presque pleurer.

En parlant, l'homme s'était approché, collant Presque son nez à celui brisé de Stiles. Ce dernier vit sa chance. Il projeta sa tête vers l'avant et sentit avec plaisir le nez de son ennemi se briser contre son front. L'homme hurla, et mis ses mains contre son visage par réflexe. Stiles appela ses forces pour bander ses muscles et se soulever. Il fit fi de la douleur dans ses bras et des plaies sur ses poignets, il oublia son abdomen couvert de bleu et contracta tous ses muscles. Il remonta les jambes, et avant que l'homme ne se soit éloigné, ses mains écartées de son visage mais toujours abasourdi de douleur, il enroula ses jambes autour du cou du kidnappeur. L'homme compris rapidement qu'il était attaqué mais Stiles tint bon, serrant ses jambes toujours plus, essayant de reproduire une manœuvre que Christopher Argent lui avait montré. Mais il n'avait jamais été bon pour briser une nuque avec ses cuisses. L'homme sortit un couteau et tenta de planter Stiles mais il tapait à l'aveuglette et finit par frapper les mains de Stiles, qui attrapa le couteau et resserra sa prise sur le kidnappeur. Petit à petit, son ennemi perdait ses forces, avant de s'écrouler, entre inconscience et mort. Stiles ouvrit les jambes et laissa l'homme tomber face contre terre, rajoutant un coup de pied pour être sûr qu'il ne fasse pas semblant. Une foi son ennemi à terre, il entreprit de couper la corde, malgré ses mains qui brûlaient et la douleur dans ses membres. Cela lui prit un peu de temps mais il tenta de faire au plus vite, ne voulant pas que l'homme n'ait le temps de se réveiller. Il finit par réussir à libérer ses mains et s'écroula sur le sol, son corps incapable de rester debout.

Il savoura le plaisir de pouvoir reposer ses bras et il aurait pu se rouler en boule et restait dormir là, mais il savait que son ravisseur pouvait se réveiller à tout moment. Alors il se força à se relever. Il se remit péniblement sur ses pieds et attrapa le couteau qui avait servi à couper ses liens. Déjà l'homme commençait à se réveiller. Stiles se dirigea vers lui et posa son pied sur sa gorge violacée.

\- Ne jamais croire un survivant, jusqu'à ce que tu ais trouvé ce qu'il a fait pour rester en vie.

Et sur ces mots, Stiles lui trancha la gorge.

Il fut un temps, il l'aurait amené hors des terres de Beacon Hills en lui promettant mille tortures s'il osait revenir. Mais il avait appris qu'ils finissaient toujours par revenir. Que leur soif de sang et de pouvoir ne reconnaissait pas la douleur comme un frein. Il savait qu'il reviendrait, et cette fois, ils pourraient être moins chanceux. Alors il avait appris à mettre fin au menace avec rapidité et efficacité.

Il laissa le corps là, en train de se vider de son sang. Il récupéra le couteau, pour pouvoir s'en débarrasser plus tard. Il monta péniblement l'escalier qui menait à la sortie, et apprécia de sentir l'air frais sur son visage, après avoir passé la journée dans cette cave humide et sale. Il fit quelques pas dehors, et remarqua immédiatement la forêt de Beacon Hills juste devant lui, celle qui bordait la zone industrielle de la ville.

Les phares d'une voiture illuminaient le parking et mettaient en lumière les fines gouttes de pluie. L'eau faisait briller la carrosserie noire de la Camaro, et appuyé contre la portière conducteur, les cheveux mouillé et les bras croisés, Derek. Il fit quelques pas vers lui et le loup fit les derniers, le rejoignant, avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Tu es là depuis combien de temps ?

\- Je suis arrivé pour t'entendre dire que personne ne serait triste si tu n'étais plus là.

Au ton du loup, il sut que cette phrase ne lui avait pas plu et cela le fit sourire, alors que son visage était enfoui dans le cou de Derek.

\- J'ai voulu intervenir mais j'ai entendu ensuite son nez se briser alors j'en ai conclu que tu avais la situation en main.

\- Je ne suis pas un faible humain.

\- Je sais, _Amour_.

\- Tu t'es inquiété.

\- Pas plus que ça.

\- Menteur, je n'entends peut-être pas ton cœur battre mais je sais quand tu mens. Tu m'appelles _Amour_ quand tu t'es inquiété mais que tu essayes de le cacher. Ramènes-moi à la maison.

\- A vos ordres.

Derek passa son bras contre flanc de Stiles et l'aida à marcher. Il aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras et aller le plus vite possible à l'hôpital ou voir Mélissa mais il savait que l'humain ne le voudrait pas. Alors il se dépêcha de le mener à la voiture et les emmena à la maison du Shérif, où Stiles pourrait être soigné et aimé comme il le devait.

 **oOo**

 **Voilà pour cette histoire ! En espérant que cela vous ai plu ! Peu de retour sur le sondage (histoire Harry Potter, pas histoire Harry Potter …). Faut lire les notes, hein ?! ^^**

 **N'hésitez pas à commenter pour me dire si vous avez aimé, ou pas ? Ce que vous avez fait de votre journée ? Et si vous lisez ces lignes, si vous pouviez** _ **J'aime les canards en plastique**_ **dans les reviews, juste pour que je vois s'il y a des gens qui lisent ou si je peux écrire plein de bêtises ! ^^**

 **Bonne soirée à vous, portez-vous bien,**

 **Sterekement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


	6. No one was sorry to see him dead

**Disclaimer :** **Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis.**

 **Note :** **Bonjour ! Cet OS est aussi une erreur.**

 **Je crains que vous me haïssiez !**

 **Vous êtes nombreux(ses) à avoir aimé Stiles bad-ass ! J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire aussi !**

 **Inspiration** **:** _ **No one was sorry to see him dead, except me**_ **(Merci Pinterest !** **Je viens de m'apercevoir que je n'avais pas mis cette phrase dans le texte, mais c'est l'idée)**

 **Commencée le mercredi 14 décembre 2017.**

 **Terminée le mercredi 14 décembre 2017**.

Derek Hale était mort.

Son père venait de le lui annoncer.

Et Stiles n'avait pas le droit d'être triste. Parce que, et bien, ce type, il ne le connaissait pas. Il n'était qu'un homme qu'il avait croisé au détour d'une forêt où il n'était pas censé être, pour parler d'un problème qui n'était pas censé exister. Mais voilà, officiellement, pour son père, pour le monde, il ne connaissait pas Derek Hale. Et il ne pouvait donc pas être triste.

Il avait voulu voir Scott. Rapidement. Parce que seul lui pouvait comprendre. Seul lui connaissait ce problème qui n'existait pas. Mais, pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, Scott ne le comprit pas. Pour lui, Derek Hale, c'était pas grand-chose. Ce qui l'embêtait le plus, c'était que plus personne ne pouvait répondre à ses questions sur le surnaturel. Mais la mort de la personne en elle-même ? Il était triste, bien sûr. Comme quand on apprend la mort d'une lointaine tante ou d'un voisin discret. Ce léger pic quand on se rend compte que la mort est quelque chose de bien réel. Mais bien vite, la réalité reprend le pas et on se replonge dans notre quotidien sans plus de pensées pour le disparu.

Derek Hale était mort. Tué par empoisonnement. Aconit. Apparemment, il y était fortement allergique. Il se serait trompé de plante en la cueillant et se serait tué accidentellement.

Stiles avait argumenté auprès de son père. S'il y était allergique, il aurait dû savoir à quoi la plante ressemblait, et donc ne pas pouvoir l'ingérer par mégarde. Mais le Shérif avait été catégorique. Accident.

Il n'avait ni famille, ni amis. Juste un oncle dans le coma. Le dernier de sa lignée. Seul. Peut-être que ce n'était pas un accident. Peut-être se sentait-il juste trop seul.

Mais Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce danger contre lequel il les avait mis en garde. Et si le danger l'avait rattrapé ?

Cela ne servait à rien d'y penser. On ne peut changer ce qui a été fait. Et quand à vouloir punir les possibles coupables : au nom de quoi ? De la justice ? Si le monde apprenait pour la lycanthropie, il se réjouirait de la mort de ce qu'il verrait comme un monstre. De la vengeance ? Il ne connaissait pas Derek plus que cela. Et lui n'était personne, qu'un hyperactif un peu trop bavard, un peu trop fluet. Il ne faisait peur à personne. Et il n'avait aucune preuve qu'il existait une personne sur qui se venger.

Son père avait l'habitude de dire qu'il n'y avait rien de plus triste qu'un enterrement auquel personne n'assiste. Alors même s'il le connaissait peu, il y alla.

Derek fut enterré comme il avait vécu. Seul. C'était comme s'il mourrait une deuxième fois. Il y avait lui, son père et Mélissa McCall, en souvenir de son amitié avec Talia Hale. Et c'était tout. Pas d'autres membres de la famille, pas d'anciens camarades de classe, pas d'ex petite-amie. Il n'y avait même pas Scott, qui était trop occupé à roucouler. Eux trois et un prêtre qui semblait vouloir être ailleurs. Cela donnait envie de hurler à Stiles.

Personne ne semblait désolé de le voir mort, excepté lui.

Il resta devant la tombe, après que son père et Mélissa soit parti. Il savait que c'était idiot, qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire ici mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à s'en aller. Il finit par s'approcher du marbre tout juste posé et déposa une rose, qu'il avait acheté sans trop savoir pourquoi.

 **\- Cela peut sembler idiot, mais je suis désolé que tu sois mort. Je suis sûr qu'on aurait pu faire de grandes choses. Bon, il aurait d'abord fallu convaincre Scott mais on aurait pu … On aurait pu se protéger du danger qui rôdait, et peut-être protéger les autres. On aurait pu devenir une équipe, et tu te serais peut-être senti un peu moins seul.**

Il se releva et regarda le cimetière, vide en cette belle journée d'automne. Toujours seul.

Il regarda la tombe une dernière fois, et s'en alla, après n'avoir pu s'empêcher de dire

 **\- J'espère que t'as retrouvé ta famille, Sourwolf. Si tu pouvais dire _je t'aime_ à ma mère de ma part.**

.II.

Il avait passé le reste de la journée dans une sorte de léthargie. Il s'était allongé sur son lit, et s'était endormi à un moment, alors qu'il fixait le mur. Il se força à se lever pour aller dîner. Quelle ne fût pas sa surprise quand il vit sur son bureau la rose qu'il avait déposé sur la tombe de Derek, si reconnaissable par ses tâches blanches au milieu de la couleur, avec un simple mot à côté : _Merci._

 **Voilà ! Je sais pas exactement ce que ça vaut, à vous de me le dire.**

 **En vous souhaitant une bonne journée ! (je file, j'ai du travail ! ^^)**

 **Sterekement vôtre,**

 **Math'**

 **PS : après avoir lu vos avis, je ferai un recueil séparé pour HP, si j'ai plusieurs histoires !**


	7. Not being able to remember our meet

**Disclaimer :** **Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis.**

 **Note :** **Bonsoir !**

 **TenshinNeko, cette histoire est pour toi ! Derek meurt pas ! Mais je suis pas sûre que ce soit beaucoup mieux !**

 **Ca n'aurait pas dû être posté aujourd'hui, je l'ai commencé vendredi et ce week-end, j'étais en voyage (à Amsterdam, si vous voulez tout savoir ^^) et j'ai continué, sur le BLOC-NOTE DE MON TÉLÉPHONE (et croyez-moi, après cette épreuve, vous appréciez un bon vieux traitement de texte !) pour vous publier cette histoire de 7 pages Word (TAPÉE SUR UN BLOC-NOTE ! Pardon ^^)**

 **Apparemment, vous avez trouvé l'histoire précédente très (trop) triste et beaucoup d'entre vous m'en veulent. Navrée, j'espère me faire pardonner !**

 **Inspiration :** _ **à la fin, sinon, ça vous spoile ! ^^**_

 **Commencée le vendredi 15 décembre 2017**

 **Terminée le dimanche 17 décembre 2017 (dans un train en retour d'Amsterdam, sur un bloc-note de téléphone !)**

Stiles était sorti hier soir. Ça, il en était sûr. Vu sa migraine lancinante, il avait bu. Voilà ses seuls souvenirs de la soirée. Ce n'était pas la première fois. Mais il serait tenté de dire que ce serait sans doute la dernière.

Il ne connaissait rien de pire que de se réveiller après une nuit à boire à côté de quelqu'un et de ne pas être capable de se rappeler du nom de ce quelqu'un.

Ou comment ils s'étaient rencontré.

Ou pourquoi il était mort.

Stiles était fils de Shérif. On aurait pu penser que son premier réflexe serait d'appeler la police. Mais il était le premier à savoir que, parfois, la police ne cherchait pas plus loin que l'évidence. Et que, s'être réveillé dans le lit du mort, le désignait évidemment comme tueur.

Alors, son réflexe, ça allait plutôt de prendre un médicament contre la douleur et tenter de trouver comme il s'était retrouvé là.

Première question : c'était où « là » ? Pas chez lui. Il alla dans la salle de bain, trouva un antimigraineux. Il hésita un instant à mettre des gants mais vu qu'il était nu, que le mort aussi l'était, et qu'il avait dans le corps des élancements typiques d'une folle nuit de folie, il pouvait assurer que son ADN était déjà dans l'appartement. Il alla dans la cuisine, se fit un café, prit le médicament et commença à fureter. Des photos de familles, avec un homme ressemblant à celui qui était dans le lit. Il attrapa un courrier qui traînait. Théo Raeken. Bien, il était apparemment dans son appartement et il avait répondu à la seconde question : qui.

Troisième question : comment ? Vaste question. Comment était-il mort ? Comment s'étaient-ils rencontrés ? Bon, première partie. Il retourna dans la chambre et souleva le drap. Aucune blessure. Mais il ne bougeait pas et quand Stiles prit son pouls, il ne sentit rien. Pour la deuxième partie, ce sera difficile d'y répondre en restant dans l'appartement. Il se décida à prendre une douche et chercha ses habits dans l'appartement. Il retrouva sa chemise rouge à carreaux et son jean noir près du canapé. Il fit ses poches et trouva un ticket de caisse pour le Jungle, son bar de prédilection. Bien. Il mit ses chaussures et sortit. L'air frais lui fit du bien. Il identifia rapidement où il se trouvait et se mit en route. Il en avait pour une trentaine de minutes à pied mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il se plongea dans ses pensées et le sérieux de la situation lui sauta au visage. Il avait possiblement BUTÉ un mec !

Malgré tout, Stiles avait du mal à y croire. Il ne voyait pas quelles circonstances pouvaient le pousser à commettre l'irréparable.

Se défendre. Défendre quelqu'un. Se venger ? Frapper, peut-être, sous la colère. Mais tuer, c'était un autre niveau. Un niveau qu'il ne se sentait pas d'atteindre, que ce soit ivre de rage ou d'alcool.

Il finit par arriver au Jungle et trouva Danny, le barman, en train de faire l'inventaire.

- **Hey Danny !** Dit-il en s'accoudant au zinc.

 **\- Salut Stiles ! Remis de ta folle nuit ?**

 **\- Ma folle nuit ?!**

 **\- Un grand brun, musclé, canon**

Oh. Putain. On l'avait vu partir avec.

 **\- Et heu … rien t'as semblé anormal ? Pendant la soirée je veux dire.**

 **\- A part que vous aviez l'air irrémédiablement attirés l'un par l'autre ?! Non. Du coup, ta nuit a dû être mémorable! Derek Hale est un sacré morceau.**

 **\- Ouais, mémorable, c'est le mot. Attends, t'as dit quoi ?! Derek Hale ? C'est qui Derek Hale ?**

 **\- Le gars d'hier ? Vous avez pas échangé vos prénoms avant de baiser ?**

Le sourire de Danny était grivois. Stiles était plus paniqué.

 **\- T'es sur que ce mec s'appelle Derek ?!**

 **\- Mec, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Bien sûr que je suis sûr, ce gars passe au moins une soirée par semaine, assis sur un tabouret, à boire en regardant les danseurs. Puis, il se lève et s'en va ! Hier, c'était la première fois que je le voyais sur la piste de danse depuis 6 mois. Bon, d'accord, peut-être que c'était pour t'attirer ailleurs que dans les bras du mec très beau mais très louche avec qui tu dansais.**

 **\- Alors, un, quand je t'écoute parler, j'ai l'impression que j'ai dansé avec tout le bar. Deux, un mec louche ?**

 **\- Ouais, Théo quelque chose. Dealer. On voudrait bien ne plus le voir ici mais on peut pas refuser un client, sauf cas précis.**

Okaaayyyy. Retournement de situations. Et toujours plus de questions : Comment avait-il fini dans le lit de Theo, si un certain Derek Hale était venu danser avec lui ?!

Sans s'attarder plus, il lança un "à plus Danny" et fila. Il avait un nom et un prénom. Grâce à Google, il aurait bientôt une adresse.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Problème : L'adresse de Derek était à l'orée de la forêt, trop loin pour y aller à pied, surtout vu la fine bruine qui tombait. Il vérifia les lignes de bus et monta rapidement dans le bon bus. Il arriva à une centaine de mètres d'un manoir en rénovation. Ah, c'était ces Hale là.

Il entra d'un pas incertain sur la propriété, absolument ignorant de ce qu'il pourrait bien dire. Il avisa un homme en train de clouer des trucs sur la terrasse. Il le héla, ne sachant pas s'il voulait, ou non, que ce soit Derek Hale.

Okay. Rectification, il voulait que ce soit Derek Hale. Cet homme était canon. Et Stiles aurait bien tenté de le séduire… s'il n'avait pas trouvé un homme mort dans son lit ce matin.

 **\- Heu … bonjour ?**

L'homme se releva et essuya la sueur sur son front.

 **\- Vous êtes Derek Hale ?**

 **\- Tu m'as déjà oublié ?!**

L'homme haussait un sourcil, comme s'il ne le croyait pas.

 **\- Et bien, ça va vous surprendre mais si vous pouviez me raconter la soirée d'hier, ça m'arrangerait !**

Derek sembla se rendre compte qu'il ne rigolait pas et l'invita à entrer, son visage prenant un air soucieux.

 **\- Tu veux un café ? Ou un verre d'eau, jus d'orange ?**

 **\- Un café s'il te plait.**

Il se décida à le tutoyer, puisqu'ils avaient vraisemblablement passés une partie de la soirée ensemble. Une fois qu'ils furent assis autour de la table, chacun avec une tasse, Stiles fit un signe de tête, comme pour inciter Derek a parler.

 **\- Tu te souviens de quoi?**

 **\- De rien. J'ai eu un réveil… chaotique. Du coup, si tu pouvais me faire le récit.**

Il était gêné de demander ça. Il lui était arrivé de beaucoup boire. Mais ne se souvenir de rien ? Jamais. Il aurait aimé que Derek le connaisse sous un autre jour.

 **\- Comment t'as su qu'on avait dansé hier ?**

 **\- Danny, le barman. C'est un ami.**

Derek hocha la tête et commença son récit.

 **\- Je t'ai vu au Jungle hier en train de danser.**

 **\- Ivre?**

 **\- T'avais bu mais pas à outrance. Joyeux, je dirais. Tu dansais. Y'avait ce mec, Théo, un dealer un peu raté, qui a commencé à danser avec toi. Mais tu semblais pas être d'accord. Alors je suis intervenu. Au début, c'était juste parce que Théo est vraiment quelqu'un d'infréquentable, mais quand je suis arrivé sur la piste, j'ai vu que la compagnie n'était pas désagréable alors je suis resté.**

Derek lui fit un clin d'œil et Stiles nota cette information dans un coin de sa tête. Mais ça n'expliquait absolument pas la fin de la soirée ! Il eut un peu peur en posant sa question.

 **\- Et ensuite ?**

 **\- On s'est peloté un peu et je t'ai ramené chez toi.**

Alors là, Stiles n'y comprenait vraiment rien. Et Derek le vit bien.

 **\- En quoi ton réveil a-t 'il été chaotique ?**

Stiles prit un instant pour savoir s'il pouvait lui faire confiance ou non. Sur un coup de tête, il décida que oui.

 **\- Je me suis réveillé sans souvenir, dans un lit qui n'était pas le mien.**

 **\- Outch.**

 **\- Avec un homme mort à côté de moi.**

Stiles dit cette phrase très vite, comme si cela rendait la situation moins vraie. D'ailleurs, il le dit tellement vite qu'il fallut un instant a Derek pour la comprendre. Ensuite, il ouvrir grands les yeux et la bouche.

 **\- Quoi ?!**

 **\- Théo, dans le lit, mort. Je n'ai aucun souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé hier.**

A cet instant, Stiles sut qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Derek ne cria pas, ne parla pas de la police mais lui demanda de tout lui raconter. Une fois cela fait, Derek dit, un peu alarmé.

 **\- Stiles : Théo est un dealer. Tu ne t'es pas dit que tu avais peut-être été drogué ?**

 **\- Quoi ?! Non!**

Il y eut un blanc. Puis l'horreur.

 **\- Derek, je me suis réveillé nu, avec des "douleurs" -** il mima les guillemets avec ses doigts - **caractéristiques. Tu crois qu'il aurait pu .. ?**

C'était quelque chose auquel il n'avait pas pensé. Il commença à paniquer, il hyper ventilait et des points noirs apparaissaient devant ses yeux. En deux secondes, Derek fut à genoux devant lui et attrapait son visage pour qu'il le regarde.

 **\- Non, non. Stiles, hier soir, toi et moi, on s'est rejoint dans les toilettes, d'accord ? Je ne te l'ai pas dit parce que je pensais que t'avais des brides ou que tu faisais semblant. Et que "on s'est choppé dans les toilettes" est une phrase vraiment laide ! D'accord ? C'est pas forcément Théo !**

 **\- T'as dit "forcément" ! Peut-être qu'après, …**

 **\- Stiles, respire, on va trouver le fin mot de mot de l'histoire, okay ?!**

Stiles essaya de se calmer face au ton rassurant de Derek. Il prit de grandes et lentes inspirations et sa tête cessa doucement de bourdonner.

 **\- On va commencer par retourner à cet appartement, peut-être qu'on trouvera un début d'explication.**

Stiles hocha la tête, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose. Son cerveau avait du mal à assimiler ces nouveautés. Alors il suivit docilement Derek jusqu'à ce qui devait être sa voiture.

Le trajet se fit en silence et il regarda par la fenêtre pendant tout le trajet, incapable de faire la conversation. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant l'immeuble et devant la porte, Stiles sortit la clef qu'il avait pris au cas où. Il laissa Derek entrer le premier, se sentant un peu mieux à l'idée de ne pas être tout seul dans cette histoire, mais stressé que l'autre homme finisse par dire que ce n'était pas ses problèmes. (Ce qui était vrai !). Il montra la porte de la chambre de la main et Derek s'y rendit, comme voulant voir le mort de ses propres yeux (homme étrange).

Derek poussa la porte et entra, comme sur ses gardes. Stiles cherchait le courage pour le suivre quand ce dernier ressortit de la pièce et lui fit signe de le rejoindre. Curieux, Stiles le fit et entra dans la pièce… vide. Pas de corps sur le lit. Il se tourna vers Derek :

 **\- Je te jure qu'il était là tout à l'heure! Il ne bougeait pas, j'ai pris son pouls et il n'en avait pas ! Il était mort !**

 **\- Nan, j'étais drogué !**

Les deux hommes se tournèrent d'un coup, pour apercevoir un Theo Raeken bien vivant, sortant visiblement de la douche avec une serviette autour des hanches, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

 **\- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?!**

Stiles était en colère. Il courrait depuis tout à l'heure, essayant de comprendre comment il en était arrivé là et lui était juste camé?! Tellement d'angoisse pour une réponse aussi conne !

Mais Derek n'était pas satisfait de cette réponse et le fit savoir. Il grogna avant de demander :

 **\- Et quant au fait qu'il ne se souvient pas de sa soirée ?!**

 **\- L'alcool !**

A son visage, Stiles sut que cette réponse ne plaisait pas à l'autre homme. Il poussa Théo contre un mur et mis son bras sur sa trachée.

 **\- Je ne vais pas reposer ma question.**

Ledit Théo sembla se rendre compte que c'était une mauvaise idée de jouer avec Derek, alors il avoua.

 **\- Un cachet dans son verre. Mais même drogué, il voulait rien faire ! Il voulait te voir. Putain, même à poil dans mon lit, il parlait que de toi ! Alors je me suis fait une ligne et j'ai été me coucher !**

 **\- Quoi ?! Tu m'as drogué pour coucher avec moi ?**

Stiles était enragé. Il poussa Derek avec assez de force pour que celui-ci soit surpris et trébuche et envoya son poing dans le visage de Théo. Il aurait bien continué si Derek ne l'avait pas ceinturé pour l'écarter. Stiles allaite supplier de le laisser faire quand l'homme sortit des menottes de sa veste en cuir.

 **\- Théo Raeken, je vous arrête pour détention, usage et vente de stupéfiant, abus et tentative de viol. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence. Tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous.**

Il menotta Theo et attrapa son téléphone pour appeler quelqu'un.

Stiles regarda la scène, hébété. Il s'assit sur une des chaises de la cuisine attendit, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire de sa personne. Il vit des hommes entrer dans l'appartement, discuter avec Derek, embarquer Théo mais il ne comprenait plus rien. Au bout d'un moment, Derek sembla se rendre compte qu'il était toujours là et le rejoignit.

 **\- Tu dois te demander ce qui vient de se passer.**

 **\- Moi, absolument pas. Je me suis réveiller ce matin avec un mec mort, qui n'est finalement pas mort, qui m'a drogué et qui vient de se faire arrêter par le mec avec qui j'ai baisé hier soir dans des toilettes dégueulasses et qui s'est révélé être un flic. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me poserai des questions.**

Pour toute réponse, Derek rit, peu gêné.

 **\- Tu me laisses te payer un café ?! Que je t'explique tout.**

Stiles était tenté de l'envoyer se faire foutre mais il voulait le fin mot de l'histoire.

 **\- Seulement si tu me payes un muffin avec, je meurs de faim.**

 **\- Vendu!**

Ils sortirent de l'appartement et se dirigèrent vers un café au coin de la rue.

Ils installèrent et après avoir commandé deux cafés, un cookie et un muffin, Derek commença à s'expliquer … en posant un badge de flic sur la table.

 **\- Ce que je vais te dire là, est confidentiel mais vu la journée que tu viens d'avoir, tu mérites une explication. Théo Raeken est un dealer. Mais pas dans le genre conventionnel. Propre sur lui, sympathique, séduisant, il est loin du cliché du camé. Depuis quelques temps, on le soupçonnait d'abuser de personnes droguées, parfois à leur insu. Souvent, vol d'argent. Des gars qui allaient en soirée et qui trouvaient leur compte en banque vide le lendemain sans se souvenir de leur soirée. Quand une personne te raconte ça, tu te dis que c'est un hasard et que le gars a joué de malchances. Quand un deuxième te raconte la même chose, c'est une coïncidence. La troisième…**

 **\- C'est un motif.**

Derek opina.

 **\- On a vu que c'était Théo le point commun, mais impossible de le prouver.**

 **\- Alors tu as été au bar, et sous couvert de boire, tu l'as surveillé ces 6 derniers mois.**

 **\- Mais le lascar est rusé, il ne fait pas d'erreur. Jusqu'à hier soir. De ce que j'ai observé, il ne viole pas ses victimes, il les plume juste. Avec son physique, pas besoin de force. Mais hier, tu voulais pas et il semblait obstiné. A l'origine, j'y allais juste parce que c'était ce qu'il y avait à faire. Mais ensuite, je t'ai vu et … je suis désolé, j'ai pas été professionnel.**

Derek avait l'air penaud et vraiment honteux.

 **\- C'est pas grave. J'étais pas contre.**

 **\- T'étais drogué !**

 **\- Pas à ce moment-là ! Par contre, je comprends pas comment j'ai fini chez Théo si tu m'as ramené chez moi.**

 **\- Je t'ai laissé au coin de la rue parce que tu ne voulais pas me donner ton adresse exacte au cas où je sois un dangereux psychopathe. Idée judicieuse, ajouta Derek avec un sourire, pour détendre l'atmosphère.**

 **\- Ouais, sauf que c'était pas toi le psychopathe. Il m'a croisé dans la rue ?**

 **\- Ouais, il savait que tu étais le fils du shérif et savait vaguement où il habitait. Je suis désolé. Si je t'avais ramené jusqu'à ta porte, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.**

 **\- Écoute, je vais pas te dire que c'est pas grave parce que ça l'est. Mais en tout cas, c'est pas de ta faute. Enfin, sauf de pas m'avoir dit tout de suite que tu étais flic.**

 **\- Tu m'aurais tout raconté si je te l'avais dit ?!**

Il était clairement dubitatif.

 **\- Peut-être ?**

Bon, d'accord, s'il avait su, il aurait rien dit et n'aurait jamais eu la fin de l'histoire. Mais il ne l'avouera pas. Même si Derek ne semblait pas dupe.

 **\- Pour me faire pardonner, me permettrais-tu de t'inviter à diner un de ces soirs. Seulement si tu le veux, hein ?!**

 **\- Ce serait avec plaisir. Il me faudra juste un peu de temps pour digérer cette histoire.**

 **\- Bien sûr ! Un repas, entre amis ?!**

 **\- Ça me parait bien, pour commencer.**

Sur ces mots qu'il voulait mutins, il bailla. Il s'excusa :

 **\- Pardon, la journée a été longue.**

 **\- Et la nuit trop courte. Je te ramène chez toi ?**

 **\- Si ça ne te dérange pas.**

Ils retournèrent à la voiture de Derek. Habituellement, Stiles était un bavard, mais la fatigue en plus des émotions de la journée était un cocktail trop puissant pour lui. Il resta mutique et apprécia que Derek respecte son silence. Quand ils arrivèrent dans sa rue, Stiles indiqua sa maison et ils eurent un pauvre sourire de connivence. Derek s'arrêta dans son allée, semblant bien décidé à s'assurer que Stiles arriverait en sécurité à son domicile. Alors qu'il allait sortir de la voiture, Derek attrapa sa main.

 **\- Tiens,** dit-il en lui donnant sa carte. **Pour aller manger ensemble, ou si t'as besoin de parler. Et Stiles? Tu devrais peut-être en parler à ton père, il sera forcément au courant.**

Cette remarque amplifia la fatigue de Stiles et Derek sembla désolé pour lui, comprenant que la conversation ne sera pas de tout repos.

- **A plus tard Derek. Et merci pour tout.**

Stiles lui fit un sourire avant de claquer la portière et de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Il entendit la voiture s'en aller quand il en passa le seuil. Il inspira profondément, appréciant la sécurité du lieu et son silence momentané avant de crier :

- **Papa ?**

 **Inspiration :**

"I can't think of anything worse after a night of drinking than waking up next to someone and not being able to remember their name,

Or how you met,

Or why he is dead."

 _ **(toujours Pinterest ^^)**_

 **Voilà ! Honnêtement, je ne sais pas quoi en penser ! Alors, à vous de me le dire ! Et j'arrête là ce pseudo-marathon d'écriture (mais vraiment hein ! Pas de chapitre demain ! ^^) Au plaisir de lire vos réactions !**

 **Sterekement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


	8. Dancing in the Dark

**Disclaimer** **: Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis.**

 **Note :** **Bonsooir ! Une courte et rapide histoire. Celle-là est vraiment pour toi** **TenshinNeko** **, tu verras, elle est douce et j'espère que tu l'apprécieras !**

 **Merci à tou(te)s pour vos reviews et big up spécial à** _ **TenshinNeko**_ **,** _ **LittlePoiZon**_ **,** _ **fiction-mikana**_ **,** _ **Rosedeschamps**_ **et** _ **didinou**_ **pour leur assiduité !**

 **Enfin, une fois n'est pas coutume, je vous conseille fortement d'écouter en même temps « Perfect » d'Ed Sheeran. Cette chanson est le pourquoi de cette histoire !**

 _"dancing in the dark, with you between my arms"_

La scène était magnifique. La nuit était tombée et la lune ronde semblait veiller sur la cérémonie. Sa lumière maternelle se couplait au lampion jaune et orange disséminées dans les arbres, et éclairaient le visage des invités avec chaleur.

Au milieu de la clairière dansaient les couples amoureux. Chacun semblait seul avec l'autre, comme oublieux de ce qu'ils fêtaient ce soir. Et pourtant, la raison de cette soirée était sur chaque visage.

Le bonheur, tout simplement.

Le bonheur d'être ensemble. Le bonheur de s'être rencontré. Le bonheur de s'aimer.

Scott et Kira se balançaient maladroitement.

Isaac et Allison ne se quittaient pas des yeux.

Erica et Boyd souriaient de ce sourire si particulier, si plein d'amour qu'il vous faisait douter de la cruauté du monde.

Lydia et Jordan bougeaient d'un seul mouvement, comme connectés.

Peter et Chris ne dansaient pas mais étaient adossés l'un contre l'autre, contre un arbre, leurs mains entrelacées et leur nez se frôlant.

Et au milieu, il y avait Stiles et Derek, dansant la plus belle chorégraphie de leur vie. Les yeux dans les yeux, le monde avait disparu pour eux, perdus dans le sourire de l'autre.

Ils venaient de se marier. Comme ça, sur un coup de tête, au clair de lune, avec Deaton comme officiant. Parce qu'ils en avaient envie. Parce qu'ils ne savaient pas de quoi demain serait fait. Parce qu'ils s'aimaient. Parce qu'ils voulaient s'appartenir. Parce que Stiles aimait dire "mon mari". Parce que Derek aimait la façon dont "mon mari" résonnait dans la bouche de Stiles.

Célébrer le bonheur. Célébrer leur rencontre. Célébrer cette famille de substitution.

Ils dansaient tous et le temps semblait suspendu. Les voir tourbillonner encore et encore laissait espérer que cette nuit serait éternelle et que jamais le bonheur ne s'arrêterait.

Ils étaient beaux. Tous. Tellement beaux. Et leur bonheur l'était aussi. _Tellement beau. Et tellement fragile._

 **Eeetttt, je vais m'arrêter là. (croyez-moi, j'étais bien partie pour vous concocter un truc hard pour que le contraste vous tue mais on m'a ordonné d'arrêter de tuer des gens. Remerciez** **TenshinNeko** **! ^^)**

 **Une autre histoire sera sûrement postée demain, si cela vous dit !**

 **Au plaisir de lire vos réactions !**

 **Sterekement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


	9. They said I'm a traitor

**Disclaimer :** **Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis.**

 **Note :** **Bonjour !**

 **Cette histoire est la dernière de ce pseudo-marathon ! (comment ça, ça fait 3 fois que je dis ça ?) Non, mais cette fois, c'est vrai ! Une autre histoire sera postée, mais une qui date de plus longtemps et qu'il faut que je finisse !**

 **Merci à tou(te)s pour vos reviews, je réponds ce soir, je vous poste ça en coup de vent !**

 **TenshinNeko** **, ne me tue pas !**

 **Inspiration :** _"They say I am a traitor. Maybe I am. All I know is that I did what I had to do. "_ **(toujours Pinterest ! ^^)**

 **Commencée le lundi 18 décembre 2017**

 **Finie le mardi 19 décembre 2017**

" _They say I am a traitor. Maybe I am. All I know is that I did what I had to do. "_

Ils n'étaient que des hypocrites. Il fallait surtout avoir une morale, des principes à respecter, la notion du bien et du mal. Il y a une époque où Stiles aurait été d'accord. Une époque où son plus grand dilemme était « mentir ou non à son père à propos de sa présence chez Scott le mardi soir ». Mais ensuite, sa vie était devenue digne d'un roman de fantasy. Et des gens (parce que pour Stiles, ils étaient des gens, avec une volonté qui leur était propre) avaient décidé de les tuer. Sciemment, ils avaient admis que tuer des enfants, sous prétexte qu'ils ne leurs ressemblaient pas, était correct.

Voilà, comme ça. J'éventre un adolescent parce qu'il a été mordu par hasard, je brûle un enfant parce qu'il est quelque chose sur lequel il n'a aucun pouvoir.

Alors, il tenta de garder sa notion du bien et du mal comme on lui avait appris, comme la société la définissait. _Ne pas tuer._ Mais quand cela devient tuer ou être tué ? Ne pas tuer mais laisser quelqu'un d'autre, un innocent, mourir. _Ne pas faire souffrir_. Mais quand la personne a des informations qui pourraient sauver tant de gens ? Quand notre victime n'en est pas une ?

Il y a les cas où l'on peut plus ou moins facilement se pardonner. _J'ai tué mais j'ai sauvé un innocent. J'ai blessé mais j'ai eu la vie sauve._ Et il y a les autres cas. Où ce n'est pas la raison mais la colère qui guide nos gestes. Quand on veut faire souffrir celui qui a le sang de notre meilleur ami sur les mains. Quand on veut faire la peau à celle qui a privé un adolescent de sa famille. Ces cas où l'on trouve plein de raisons logiques à nos actes, mais bien après les avoir perpétrés. Quand, à force de se tourmenter pour savoir si l'on est devenu aussi monstrueux que nos ennemis, on se raccroche à des faits si ténus que l'on ne comprend pas pourquoi on devrait y croire.

Des cas où, objectivement, on serait tenté de dire que ce n'est pas justifié, que c'est de la violence gratuite, le mal sans notion de bien. Mais ce serait avoué que l'on est devenu un monstre, un de ceux contre lequel on s'était promis de se battre. Alors on se raccroche à rien pour ne pas sombrer.

Mais Stiles avait fini par sombrer. Il avait fini par accepter que des situations exceptionnelles appelées à des règles spécifiques. Et que la morale ne s'appliquait pas lorsque l'on combattait les monstres. Il se rassurait en se disant que ses amis étaient là pour l'empêcher d'aller trop loin. Mais au fond de lui, il savait que certaines choses devaient être faites. Il savait que Gérard Argent devait mourir, ainsi que tous ses acolytes, parce que rien ne les arrêteraient jamais. Que leurs fausses croyances les aveuglaient à un tel point qu'ils auraient continué, coûte que coûte.

Scott se leurrait. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas abandonner ses croyances morales.

Isaac se leurrait. Parce qu'il avait peur d'être aussi abjecte que son père.

Liam se leurrait. Parce qu'il pensait que personne ne voulait réellement sa mort.

Lydia se leurrait. Parce qu'elle voyait la mort mais refusait de la donner.

Malia se leurrait. Parce que, même si elle proposait avec désinvolture de tuer quelqu'un, elle savait pertinemment que quelqu'un l'arrêterait.

Erica se leurrait. Parce que pour elle, tout cela était un jeu. Jusqu'à ce qu'on la kidnappe et qu'on la torture. Depuis cela, elle ne prenait plus part à ces débats sur la moralité, sachant quelque part que sa réponse ne serait pas bien vue.

Boyd se leurrait. Il espérait que si on ne le voyait pas, on ne l'attaquerait pas.

Seul Derek et Peter avaient conscience de l'horreur du monde. Cela doit être une des conséquences de sentir avec son odorat de loup la chair brûlée de sa propre famille.

Mais les deux hommes avaient agi de manière contraire. Derek avait fui. Peter avait traqué.

Aujourd'hui, après ces épreuves, Stiles comprenait. Il comprenait le besoin de se cacher pour lécher ses blessures. Et il comprenait ce besoin presque compulsif d'avoir le sang de ces assassins sur les mains.

Alors, quand un énième débat sur la moralité commençait, il essayait d'argumenter. Sur ce nombre d'ennemis croissants et leur violence, et leur immoralité. Mais c'était un dialogue de sourd. Il avait fini par arrêter d'exposer son avis. Quand Scott annonçait qu'ils attraperaient les méchants, les menaceraient et les mèneraient hors de leur territoire, il hochait la tête. En sachant pertinemment que s'il avait 2 minutes avec eux, malencontreusement, ils périraient. Il croisa le regard de Peter et il sut qu'il n'était pas le seul.

Peter Hale n'était peut-être pas la personne à qui il voulait ressembler. Mais certaines choses devaient être faites. Et s'il le fallait, il prendrait cette responsabilité. _De toute façon, ses nuits étaient déjà hantées par les cauchemars._

Ils appliquèrent le plan (fait par Stiles et Peter, approuvé par Derek, les autres ne comprenaient rien à la stratégie). Sans s'accorder, les deux hommes concoctèrent un plan qui leur laissait assez de temps pour accomplir ce qui devait être fait, si la situation le demandait.

Ainsi commença la traque. Le but, les isoler. Ils y arrivèrent. Stiles fut le premier sur les lieux. Il leur intima de partir et leurs ennemis lui rirent au nez. Ils menacèrent de s'en prendre à sa famille, à ses ami(e)s, à la ville tout entière. Alors, il sut qu'il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire.

Ils étaient dans les bois, leurs ennemis dans une petite clairière, cernée par les arbres. Stiles tira sur une corde. Un bruit retentit et un fil métallique se tendit, avant de passer à toute vitesse à 1 mètre 70 de hauteur. La majorité des hommes eurent la tête coupée, certaines avaient encore leur éclat de rire et leur moue goguenarde sur le visage. Il restait 3 survivants. Après 4 coups de fusil, il n'en resta plus aucun.

Stiles ne savait pas quel mensonge il allait donner. Il avait pensé à dire que c'était le piège des chasseurs qui s'étaient retourné contre eux mais il avait déjà dit ça la fois passée. Il pourrait brûler les corps et dire qu'il les avait trouvés comme ça. Il se retourna pour aller chercher de l'essence et se figea. La meute au grand complet était derrière lui. Et à leur mine ébahie, ils avaient assisté à tout.

Stiles ne dit rien. Il n'avait pas de mot pour se justifier. Pas non plus l'envie. Il savait ce qui allait être dit. De quels mots on l'insulterait. De quels maux on l'accuserait. Scott était en colère. Il commença à hurler. Mais Stiles ne l'écoutait pas. Il regarda Peter. Peter hocha la tête. Il avait ce qui devait être fait. Si les deux hommes étaient d'accord sur la culpabilité de leurs ennemis et leur mise à mort, alors sa conscience pourrait vivre avec ça.

Il s'en alla, comme ça. Il savait qu'il évitait la dispute mais il n'avait pas d'argument. Juste une grande fatigue. Il pourrait dire que ça devait être fait, qu'ils recommenceraient et que cette fois, ils auraient peut-être moins de chances, que peut-être l'un d'entre eux en mourrait. Il avait envie de lui demander, à Scott, s'il était prêt à prendre la responsabilité de la mort de l'un d'entre eux, parce qu'il avait voulu être miséricordieux. Mais il était las. Alors il laissa là un Scott gesticulant, passa devant une meute oscillant entre la surprise et le mépris et il s'en alla. Il ne voulait qu'une douche chaude, son lit et s'abrutir devant son ordinateur.

Il les planta là, et sans se retourner, repris le chemin de sa voiture. Plus de mensonge à inventer, Peter s'occuperait des corps.

Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Malgré lui, le regard trahi de Scott le fixait même lorsqu'il avait les yeux fermés. Après que l'église ait sonné deux heures du matin, il se décida à se lever. Il rejoignit les seules personnes qui ne le feraient pas se sentir comme un monstre.

Le loft était silencieux et il savoura ça. Il enleva ses chaussures et apprécia de sentir le bois brut sous ses pieds. Il se posta au milieu du salon et il attendit. Il savait que l'on viendrait pour lui.

Cela ne manqua pas. Deux minutes plus tard, il entendit une marche de l'escalier craquer. Il sourit pour lui-même. Il pouvait être l'homme le plus silencieux du monde mais il faisait exprès de faire du bruit pour ne pas le surprendre. Peut-être craignait-il réellement qu'il lui attache une clochette autour du cou. Deux bras l'enlacèrent. Il se laissa aller contre ce torse chaud et musclé.

\- Ils disent que je suis un traitre. Peut-être que j'en suis un. Mais j'ai fait ce qui devait être fait.

Stiles tenta de mettre toute l'assurance qu'il avait dans ces mots mais à la fin de sa phrase, sa voix se brisa. Il se retourna et enfoui son visage dans le cou de son petit-ami.

\- J'ai fait ce que je devais faire pour les protéger.

\- Je sais Stiles. Et un jour, ils s'en rendront compte. Mais tu ne peux pas leur en vouloir de s'attacher à cette part d'innocence et de vouloir croire que des adultes ne veulent pas vraiment leurs morts. Ils apprendront la leçon, Amour.

\- Douloureusement, je suppose.

\- C'est une leçon qui s'apprend toujours dans la douleur.

\- Et si je continuai ainsi ? Ils pourront me virer de la meute mais aucun n'aurait à mourir !

Derek sourit face à cette loyauté. Il était prêt à ne plus jamais voir ses amis, s'il pouvait les protéger du mal qu'ils ressentiront forcément un jour.

\- Ça ne marche pas comme ça, Stiles.

Il le savait. Comme lui l'avait appris douloureusement, ses amis allaient devoir le faire aussi. Mais il aurait aimé pouvoir leur épargner cette souffrance.

\- Viens te coucher.

\- Tout ira mieux demain ?

\- Non, mais au moins, tu auras dormi.

Stiles sourit tristement. Derek attrapa sa main et le guida jusqu'à sa chambre. Demain, la guerre reprendra. La meute s'écharpera. Des mots violents seront prononcés et des gens seront blessés. Mais pour l'instant, ils avaient le droit à un peu de repos.

 **Voilà pour cette histoire, j'espère que cela vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me le dire !**

 **Strerekement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


	10. Ne plus s'attacher

**Disclaimer :** **Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis.**

 **Note :** **Non, je ne fais pas du tout l'inverse de ce que j'ai dit hier.**

 **Je répondrais aux reviews dès que je pourrais, vraiment navrée !**

 **Inspiration** **:** « Pas d'attachement, pas de souffrance » **(toujours Pinterest ^^)**

 **Commencée le mercredi 20 décembre 2017.**

 **Terminée le mercredi 20 décembre 2017.**

Pas d'attachement, pas de souffrance.

C'est bien comme mantra. Derek l'aimait beaucoup. Il ne s'attachait plus. On l'avait attaché de force à une famille et sa famille était morte. Il s'était attaché à Paige, et Paige était morte. Il s'était attaché à Jennifer, et Jennifer avait tenté de les tuer. Il avait tenté de créer une meute, et sa meute avait été décimée.

Alors Derek avait décidé de cesser de s'attacher.

Après avoir vu ses griffes transpercer la poitrine de Boyd, il avait promis. Ne plus jamais s'attacher. Il avait dit à Scott de se débrouiller. Et il avait rudoyé encore plus Stiles, en profitant pour passer ses nerfs. Braeden était rentrée dans sa vie et il avait appliqué à la lettre son nouveau mantra : pas d'attaches.

Tout le paradoxe se situait ici. Bien qu'il le veuille, il ne pouvait pas délester de toutes relations humaines. Même lui, le solitaire, avait besoin d'un minimum de contacts humains. Mais il ne voulait pas s'attacher. Alors il allait vers des gens qu'il était sûr de ne pas aimer.

Braeden était froide, manipulatrice et terriblement ennuyeuse. Et baiser avec elle était vaguement amusant. Cela suffisait à Derek.

Il rencontrait des gens dans des bars, braillards, saoulards, et parfaitement inintéressant. C'était parfait.

Sa vie n'avait pas beaucoup de saveur, mais il ne souffrait plus.

Mais c'était sans compter Stiles.

Stiles était un ouragan. Il rentrait dans votre vie sans vous le demander.

S'il avait besoin de vous, il venait vous voir.

S'il voulait passer du temps avec vous, il se satisfaisait des « non » pendant un certain temps, puis imposait sa présence.

Stiles, c'était le garçon qui venait déposer des plats fait-maisons dans votre congélateur quand vous aviez le dos tourné.

Stiles, c'était le garçon qui savait quelles dates étaient difficiles, quand est-ce qu'il fallait s'imposer et quand est-ce qu'il fallait s'effacer.

Stiles, c'était le garçon qui organisait un repas de noël avec tout le monde, pour pouvoir inviter le seul solitaire du groupe, sans qu'il ne se sente seul ou redevable.

Stiles, c'était le garçon qui s'arrangeait pour que tout le monde ait un cadeau, mais ne vous forcez pas à offrir quelque chose à tout le monde, sachant pertinemment que ce serait un casse-tête.

Stiles, c'était le garçon à qui on pouvait s'attacher si facilement.

Et Derek essayait, encore et encore de s'éloigner mais Stiles ne le laissait pas faire.

Stiles, c'était le garçon qui venait vous aider à faire vos cartons pour votre déménagement au Mexique et qui tenait à vous dire au revoir juste avant que vous ne partiez, pour être sûr que vous ayez envie de revenir.

Stiles, c'était le garçon qui, apprenant que vous reveniez à Beacon Hills, crochetait la serrure de votre maison pour aérer, changer les draps, remplir le frigo, balayer et laisser un mot de bienvenue sur la table. _Comme si vous lui aviez vraiment manqué. Pour vous donner l'impression qu'enfin, vous rentriez à la maison._

Stiles, c'était le garçon qui vous donnait l'impression d'être à la maison, qu'importe où vous vous trouviez.

Et Derek grognait et le rudoyait. Et Stiles répondait, mordait, criait. Et revenait toujours. _Parce que c'est ce qu'on fait quand on est ami. On se dispute et on se pardonne_.

Et Derek était terrifié. Terrifié par cet homme qui s'imposait dans sa vie, la rendant moins fade mais tellement plus risquée. Il était sûr que s'il perdait encore quelqu'un, il ne s'en relèverait pas. _Il était sûr que s'il perdait Stiles, il en mourrait._

Quel choix lui restait-il ?

La réponse vint de manière tout à fait inattendue. Un jour, on frappa à la porte du Loft. Derek ouvrit. Et tomba sur Noah Stilinski. L'homme semblait fatigué et un peu gêné.

Il demanda à entrer et Derek le laissa passer, allant préparer deux cafés.

 **\- Je ne devrais pas être là. Je n'ai aucune leçon à donner et tu n'as aucune obligation de m'écouter.**

Derek s'assit et le regarda, oscillant entre surprise et curiosité, même si rien ne se devinait sur son visage buriné.

 **\- Quand Claudia est morte, j'ai sombré. C'est loin d'être le moment duquel je suis le plus fier. Stiles venait de perdre sa mère et au lieu de pouvoir compter sur moi, il a presque aussi perdu son père. T'a-t-on déjà raconté comment on s'était rencontré, elle et moi ? Non, bien sûr que non, pourquoi l'aurait-on fait. On était au lycée. J'étais en couple avec une autre fille. Et puis, comme souvent, on s'est séparé. Et j'ai eu le cœur en miette. Mon premier chagrin d'amour. Claudia venait d'arriver d'une autre école. Elle ne me connaissait pas, ne savait rien de moi. Mais elle a commencé à me sourire, à me demander comment j'allais, à discuter avec moi. Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi – j'étais vraiment de piètre compagnie – elle m'a dit que j'avais l'air triste, et que ça n'allait pas sur mon visage. Qu'il ne devrait y avoir qu'un sourire, et jamais cet air de tristesse. Alors elle essayait de changer ça. Et quand je souriais, elle souriait en retour. Au début, j'ai détesté cette fille qui se mêlait de ce qui ne la regardait pas. Mais, en cours de route, j'en suis tombé éperdument amoureux. C'était ça, Claudia. Elle s'imposait là où on avait besoin d'elle, là où elle voulait être. Elle voulait être à mes côtés, le sourire aux lèvres. Alors elle m'a rendu le sourire et je lui ai demandé de rester à mes côtés. Je la revois dans chacun des mouvements de Stiles. Dans sa maladresse, dans son sourire, dans ses éclats de voix et dans son rire. Et si tu savais à quel point ça a été douloureux au début, de voir cette miniature d'elle. C'était comme se rappeler qu'elle était morte dès que je posais les yeux sur lui. Mais ensuite, j'ai été heureux. De voir qu'il restait d'elle chez lui, que même si elle nous avait quittés quand il était trop jeune, elle continuait à vivre en lui.**

Il prit une pause, but une gorgée de café noir.

 **\- Quand on perd quelqu'un, on ne veut plus avoir à revivre ça. On se replie, on évite les autres, surtout les gens auxquels on pourrait s'attacher. Je n'ose imaginer à quelle souffrance tu as dû faire face et je suis à chaque fois admiratif de te voir toujours debout. Je me suis écroulé à la perte de la seule femme que je n'ai jamais aimée et tu te tiens fort, après la perte de tous tes repères. Mais n'abandonne pas. S'il te plaît. Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire.**

Il se leva, finit son café d'une traite, esquissant une grimace face à la brûlure sur sa langue, puis partit, comme ça, sans un mot en plus.

Derek ne dit pas un mot de la journée, ne fit rien. Il resta assis sur son canapé et réfléchit.

Et puis, le lendemain, après une nuit de sommeil et une douche, il se dirigea vers la maison des Stilinski. Il tapa à la porte et le Shérif lui ouvrit. Il dit :

 **\- Vous avez tort. Ce n'est pas de Claudia que Stiles tient sa manie de s'imposer partout.**

Puis, le Shérif se décala. Derek entra, monta l'escalier quatre à quatre et entra dans la chambre, après que Stiles lui ait permis d'entrer.

 **\- Pourquoi tu veux absolument entrer dans ma vie ? Elle est un immense gâchis. Pourquoi veux-tu t'associer à ça ?**

Stiles sembla comprendre l'importance de ce moment. Mais il était aussi surpris. Alors il dit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête.

 **\- Parce que ton sourire est beau**.

Et cela donna à Derek tout ce qu'il devait savoir. Pas parce qu'il était beau. Pas parce que c'était un loup-garou, ou qu'il était riche ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Mais parce que sa joie était belle. Alors Derek brisa la seule règle qu'il s'était imposé. Il fit deux pas pour entrer dans la chambre, attrapa le visage de Stiles et laissa ses lèvres planer à 2 millimètres des lèvres de l'hyperactif. Stiles franchit ces millimètres et embrassa Derek avec joie.

Contre ses lèvres, Derek sourit.

 **Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu ! Je ne le trouve personnellement, pas génial ! N'hésitez pas à partager vos sentiments (ou la fatigue de votre journée ^^)**

 **Sterekement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


	11. I remember kissing you

**Disclaimer :** **Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis.**

 **Note :** **Bonsoir. Je sais ce que j'ai dit. Mais juré, demain, y'a rien !**

 **Avant tout, j'aimerais vous remercier pour tous vos commentaires !**

 **Inspiration :** _« - I remember kissing you. Why do I remember kissing you?"_ **(toujours Pinterest ^^)**

 **Commencée le jeudi 21 décembre 2017.**

 **Terminée le jeudi 21 décembre 2017.**

Un matin, Stiles se réveilla et c'est comme si il découvrait une partie de sa vie. Parfois, un souvenir qu'il était sûr de ne pas avoir vécu surgissait dans son esprit, sans qu'il ne sache d'où ça venait.

Tout de suite, il pensa au surnaturel. Mais non. Parce qu'il avait déménagé, loin de Beacon Hills pour y échapper. Trop de mort, trop de douleur, trop de peine. Un jour, il en avait eu marre. Des énièmes ennemis avaient décidé qu'ils devaient mourir. Et Stiles avait décidé que ça devait cesser. Il avait demandé pardon à Scott de nombreuses fois mais jamais ce dernier ne lui en avait voulu. Il voulait une vie normale, avec des problèmes normaux, où il ne risquait pas sa vie à chaque instant. Alors il était parti. Après une grande fête, et la promesse de se revoir, tout en sachant que ça ne se ferait sûrement pas. Leurs vies allaient s'éloigner inexorablement. Ses amis resteraient dans ce monde à part, auquel ils appartenaient. Stiles allait reprendre pied dans une vie normale. Et ça n'avait pas manqué. Il avait régulièrement des nouvelles de Scott. Mais il ne voulait plus entendre parler du surnaturel et Scott ne comprenait pas forcément tout le bazar de sa vie normale.

Mais ce matin, alors que Stiles se faisait couler un café, un souvenir d'un pique-nique avec un grand groupe de personne, alors qu'il était sûr que ça n'était jamais arrivé.

Il entama sa journée de travail quand lui revint en mémoire un noël avec un tas de cadeaux et beaucoup de joie. Ce qui était impossible. Il avait toujours passé ses repas de noël avec ses parents, et en solitaire avec son père après la mort de sa mère. Alors, ce souvenir ne pouvait lui appartenir.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il comprit que le surnaturel revenait en force dans sa vie. Mais Stiles n'était pas réputé pour sa bonne foi et décida d'attendre. Ca cesserait bien tout seul.

Mais cela ne cessa pas. Toute la journée, des souvenirs qui n'étaient pas à lui l'assaillir. Pourtant, il reconnaissait les lieux. C'était Beacon Hills. Il reconnaissait les personnes. Son père, sa mère, des gens qui pourraient être des Hale mais ça n'avait aucun sens, parce qu'il ne les connaissait pas.

Et puis, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à passer une soirée devant un bon film, un souvenir plus puissant que les autres lui revint en mémoire. Un évènement qu'il était sûr de n'avoir jamais pu oublier s'il s'était réellement passé.

Alors, sur un coup de tête, il attrapa son sac, y fourra des affaires et prit la route en direction de Beacon Hills. Il y arriva deux heures plus tard, fatigué mais avec encore plus de souvenirs incompréhensibles.

Il arriva chez son père et ne trouva personne. Il ne s'en étonna pas. Il déposa ses affaires et fila chez Scott. Il trouva la maison vide aussi. Alors il se mit en route vers le manoir Hale, récemment reconstruit par Derek.

La maison était illuminée et il semblait y avoir beaucoup de personnes à l'intérieur. Il frappa à la porte et elle s'ouvrit sur une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qui ressemblait beaucoup à Derek. Il fronça les sourcils. Ça n'avait aucun sens.

C'était un homme, musclé, sourcils broussailleux, et souriant. En fait, c'était Derek avec 30 ans de plus et un sourire.

L'homme se décala pour le laisser entrer, ce que Stiles fit avec beaucoup de précaution. Ces dernières années lui avaient appris à être méfiant et sur ses gardes. Il entra dans le salon et resta bouche-bée.

Il avait vu une seule fois la famille Hale, en photo, lorsque le journal avait parlé de l'incendie qui leur avait pris la vie. Une photo qui montrait toute la joie de vivre, et à quel point c'était un crève-cœur qu'une telle source de joie ait disparu.

 **Ils étaient morts.**

Alors pourquoi étaient-ils tous souriant au milieu du salon, entourant un Derek extatique et un Peter abasourdi.

Il dit alors la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, sans filtre ni retenu :

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?!**

Le silence prit place dans la pièce, rapidement.

Et soudainement, une tornade vint le serrer contre elle. Il resta les bras ballants, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Mais malgré lui, l'odeur douce des cheveux qui s'échouaient contre son nez, lui rappelait une odeur maternelle. Pas celle de sa mère mais quelque chose s'en rapprochant. D'une présence douce et protectrice qui lui avait manqué sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

La tornade s'écarta de lui et Stiles pu voir le visage souriant, les rides de joie au coin des yeux et les longs cheveux bruns de ce qui devait être Talia Hale.

 **\- Tu ne te souviens pas, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Je me souviens de choses qui n'ont pas existé.**

Et d'un coup, il se rappela le souvenir qui l'avait revenir ici. Il se dirigea vers Derek – qui s'était levé à son entré -, se planta devant et lui dit :

 **\- J'ai un souvenir où je t'embrasse. Pourquoi est-ce que je me rappelle t'avoir embrassé ?**

A ces mots, l'assemblée eut l'air gêné et Derek ne savait vraisemblablement pas quoi répondre.

 **\- Et pourquoi vous semblez tous avoir envie d'être ailleurs ?**

Le silence assourdissant mit les nerfs de Stiles en pelote.

 **\- Répondez !**

Deaton perça la foule, ce même air gêné toujours sur le visage.

 **\- Je peux peut-être t'expliquer. Mais d'abord, il va falloir qu'on te dise pourquoi la famille Hale est revenue.**

Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir alors Stiles prit place sur le canapé. Il fut surpris de voir Derek s'installer à côté de lui, mais plus proche de lui que d'habitude, bien que ce soit subtil. Mais étrangement, cela ne dérangeait pas Stiles. C'était comme si chaque chose était à sa place.

 **\- Les Hale ont dû disparaitre pour échapper à une menace. Et, chaque personne proche d'eux a dû être soumise à un sort d'oubli. Mais la menace a été éliminée, ils peuvent revenir et le sort d'oubli n'est donc plus utile. Les souvenirs qui apparaissent sont ceux qui ont été masqués par le sort.**

Stiles était comme abasourdi. Il regarda tous les visages souriant autour de lui, de Talia Hale à Derek, en passant par Peter.

 **\- Et c'est tout ? Vous nous avez volé nos souvenirs, et maintenant vous revenez alors tout devrait être comme avant ?!**

Talia intervint :

 **\- Non, bien sûr que non Stiles. On sait que vous avez grandi, et évoluez mais …**

 **\- Mais rien !**

Stiles s'énervait. Ces gens l'énervaient.

 **\- On n'a pas juste « grandi » ! On a grandi sans vous ! Vous êtes bien gentils à être heureux de me voir, mais je ne vous connais pas ! Et je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais faire confiance à des souvenirs sortis de nulle part sous prétexte qu'Alan Deaton, qui est quand même le roi de la dissimulation et à qui on ne faisait plus confiance, nous a dit que c'était un sort !**

Talia avait toujours son air patient sur le visage et ça énerva beaucoup Stiles. Si elle comprenait ne serait-ce qu'un mot sur deux de ce qu'il disait, elle aurait triste ou coupable. Pas compréhensive comme une mère devant un enfant faisant un caprice. Il plaça ses deux doigts sur nez et le pinça, avant de se remettre à gesticuler.

 **\- Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte de la peine que vous avez imposé à Derek ?! Il ne pouvait pas « disparaitre » avec vous et grandir auprès de sa famille ? Vous avez pensé au fait qu'il serait brisé par votre mort et persuadé que ce serait sa faute ? Comment pouvez-vous ne pas avoir l'air coupable devant tous ce que vous lui avez fait endurer ? Vous êtes des monstres ! Qui fait ça à quelqu'un qu'il aime ?!**

A ces mots, le visage de Talia se crispa.

 **\- On ne pouvait pas l'emmenait avec nous, ça aurait été suspect.**

 **\- Suspect ? Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ? Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? Vous avez torturé un adolescent parce que vous êtes des abrutis ?! A votre avis, comment est-ce qu'on se construit quand on voit toute sa famille mourir ? Vous voulez que je vous raconte comme il était quand je l'ai rencontré ? Comment il était brisé ? Comment osez-vous vous tenir là, comme si c'était votre place, après toute cette mascarade ?**

Il fit quelques pas et se tint debout, devant Talia.

 **\- Allez-y, _Alpha Hale_ **– il cracha ses mots et pencha la tête pour offrir son cou – **regardez ce que vous avez fait subir à cet enfant que vous aimez tant. Regardez la souffrance dans laquelle il s'est noyé par votre faute.**

Elle ne semblait pas vouloir le faire alors il attrapa sa main et posa ses ongles à l'endroit où elle devait les planter. Elle se mordit la lèvre et finit par plonger ses griffes dans la chair tendre. Stiles plongea dans ses souvenirs, la dernière qu'il entendit fut le « nooooon », crié par Derek.

Stiles se souvint, il se fit un vrai plaisir de se souvenir de toutes ces fois où il avait observé la détresse et la solitude de Derek. Les moments durs où il aurait aimé avoir une famille, les dates difficiles comme les fêtes des mères, la date de leur mort, les dates de naissance. Tous ces instants qui se partagent en famille comme noël ou les anniversaires, que Derek avait dû passer seul, à cause de leur égoïsme. Et il se rappela sa manière de s'imposer dans sa vie. Le premier sourire qui lui avait dédié. Le noël qu'il avait passé avec les Stilinski, tout ce qui pouvait montrer que Derek avait réussi à dépasser cette perte, et à trouver un nouvel équilibre sans eux.

Face à ce constat, Talia enleva ses griffes et se transforma, grognant contre Stiles. Cependant, elle n'avait pas prévu que Derek se mettre entre eux, yeux bleus et griffes sorties, grognant contre ce loup-garou qui osait menacer Stiles. A cette vision, Talia fit un pas en arrière, comme choquée et reprit son apparence normale, ne pouvant quitter des yeux ce fils qui l'avait défiée.

Tout doucement, la compréhension se fit pour elle. Stiles avait raison. Elle ne pouvait s'attendre à retrouver son fils comme elle l'avait laissé et pour la première fois, elle sut qu'elle avait fait la plus grande erreur de sa vie et que ses actes ne l'avaient pas protégé. Ils pourraient passer tout le temps du monde ensemble, cette trahison laisserait toujours une trace. Elle l'avait abandonné. Peut-être pour les meilleures raisons du monde mais elle l'avait fait. Et qu'importe ses propos, il lui en voudrait toujours un peu. Qu'importe ce qu'il pourrait dire, il lui en voudrait toujours un peu.

Alors, malgré elle, elle se réjouit qu'il ait trouvé quelqu'un comme Stiles. Ou plutôt, qu'il l'ait retrouvé.

 **\- Je vous hais.**

Caché derrière Derek, Stiles n'avait pas fini de cracher sa haine.

 **\- Parce que si ces souvenirs sont vrais, alors Derek et moi, ça aurait dû être une histoire d'amour épique. Mais vous nous avez volé ça aussi. Vous avez volé à votre fils le seul soutien qu'il aurait pu avoir dans cette épreuve. Combien de moments aurions-nous pu avoir si on s'était souvenu l'un de l'autre ? Si on n'avait pas eu à se redécouvrir, à s'appréhender à nouveau ? Vous nous avez volés ce temps et je vous hais pour ça.**

Il serra la main de Derek, en signe de soutien, en signe d'affection, parce que sa peau chaude lui avait manqué, et il sortit. Sans un regard pour ces gens qu'il méprisait. Et il était désolé pour Derek. Il les aimait, c'était obligé et il l'avait forcé à voir le retour de sa famille d'un œil moins heureux, et il était navré pour ça. Et il était désolé pour lui. Parce que, quelque part, il allait forcer Derek à choisir entre sa famille et lui. Et il ne gagnerait jamais.

Il venait de perdre l'homme qu'il aimait. Il devrait sans doute être heureux qu'il ait retrouvé la famille qui lui avait tant manqué.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Il entendit des pas se diriger rapidement vers lui et on lui attrapa le bras. Venu d'un passé qui avait laissé des traces, il commença à se dégager quand deux lèvres se posèrent sur sa bouche. Derek attrapa son visage entre ces deux mains douces et chaudes et il l'embrassa à perdre haleine.

 **- _Merci. Je t'aime._**

 **Ne me tuez pas ! J'ai compris la leçon, bientôt noël, on ne tue personne, on ne blesse ni Stiles ni Derek ! Bonne fin de semaine à vous !**

 **Sterekement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


	12. Derek et Noël

**Disclaimer :** **Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis.**

 **Note :** **Bonjour ! Ici s'arrête de manière symbolique ce marathon « Pérégrinations » ! J'espère que cela vous plaira !**

 **Commencée le vendredi 10 novembre 2017**

 **Terminée le 23 décembre 2017. (il a été long à finir celui-là ^^ )**

Un jour, Derek arrêta de se transformer.

Ce qu'il avait toujours vu comme une chance : être un loup-garou, avoir une meute, être plus fort que les humains, devint une malédiction.

C'était sa condition de loup-garou qui faisait que les chasseurs existaient. C'était sa condition de loup-garou qui avait tué sa famille. C'était cette même condition qui avait rendu fou son oncle et l'avait transformé en psychopathe, l'entraînant à tuer sa propre nièce.

Si Derek avait été normal, il aurait eu des problèmes normaux. Sa première petite amie ne serait pas morte dans ses bras. Aucune femme n'aurait abusé de lui pour s'en prendre à sa famille. Il ne se serait pas retrouver seul. Il n'aurait pas essayé de se recréer un semblant de meute et Erica et Boyd seraient toujours en vie.

Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, être une créature surnaturelle n'avait eu aucune conséquence positive.

A part Stiles.

Ce foutu gamin hyperactif, trop bruyant, trop gesticulant, qui s'évertuait à lui tenir tête en toutes circonstances. Un gamin qui était resté au côté de son meilleur ami, malgré le danger, les mensonges et les risques. Un garçon qui avait mis sa propre vie entre parenthèse pour que Scott puisse vivre la sienne sans péril.

S'il devait tout recommencer, Derek demanderait à ne pas être un loup. Mais il espérait que la vie le mènerait toujours à Stiles Stilinski.

Malheureusement, on ne peut pas recommencer sa vie. Quoi qu'il fasse, Derek serait toujours orphelin. Rien ne pourrait ramener sa grande sœur, ou soigner son oncle. C'était ça, sa vie. La solitude.

Mais on pouvait prendre de nouveau départ. Il était revenu à Beacon Hills pour trouver ce qui était arrivé à Laura. Il n'avait pas prévu d'y rester. Mais Peter avait mordu Scott et il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser un louveteau seul.

Aujourd'hui, Scott était un alpha, doté d'une meute solide. Christopher Argent veillait, et ça lui était douloureux de dire ça, mais tant que le chasseur était là, jamais Scott ne serait seul.

Alors, il partit. Après un dernier regard pour ce qui avait été ses compagnons de galères, il avait quitté le Mexique de son côté. Officiellement, pour suivre Braeden. Officieusement, pour pouvoir partir sans sembler être un lâche. Il l'avait laissé continuer sa route quand ils étaient arrivés au Brésil. Voir du pays commençait à le lasser, il voulait pouvoir dormir deux nuits de suite au même endroit et arrêter de faire peur à des types pour traquer un fantôme. Ils avaient eu une baise d'adieu et ils s'étaient quittés sans plus de cérémonie, avec la promesse de se revoir, tout en sachant que ça ne serait jamais le cas. Et ça ne leur faisait ni chaud ni froid.

Il était retourné aux Etats-Unis, à Chicago. Même s'il avait aimé New-York, ça lui rappelait beaucoup trop sa fuite avec Laura. Bien qu'il ne se l'avouait pas, c'était toujours une fuite. Mais cette fois, sa grande sœur n'était pas là pour veiller sur lui.

Il reprit son travail de mécanicien. Il pouvait bien se moquer de l'amour de Stiles pour sa Jeep, il ressentait le même pour sa Camaro et pour toutes les voitures de collection. Il se fit embaucher dans un garage spécialisé dans la réparation de vieilles voitures. Il faisait de grosses journées mais le travail était intéressant et les collègues sympas sans être invasif.

Il reprit une vie normale. Il laissa derrière lui le monde surnaturel. Plus de transformation, plus de traque. A peine une balade au clair de lune quand cette dernière était pleine, l'air frais lui faisant du bien dans cette période.

Métro. Boulot. Dodo.

Derek adorait cette nouvelle vie. _(c'était pas tout à fait vrai. Parfois, la camaraderie, l'esprit de meute lui manquait. Mais il n'y réfléchissait pas, il se laissait happer par son quotidien, savourant inconsciemment qu'il n'y ait ni ennemis à combattre, ni personne à sauver)_

Forcément, tout était trop calme. Et rien dans la vie de Derek n'avait jamais été calme.

La tempête arriva de manière tout à fait inattendue. Malia demanda à passer quelques jours chez lui, « parce qu'il était sa seule famille ». Cela l'étonna mais il accepta. Actuellement, il ne restait que trois membres de la meute Hale : Peter – psychopathe Cora – retournée au Mexique auprès de sa meute et Malia – souvent plus sauvage qu'humaine mais faisant des efforts.

Elle arriva en avion et l'une des premières choses qu'ils firent après avoir déposé ses bagages, furent d'aller courir dans un bois. L'avion avait rendu Malia un peu à fleur de peau – Derek la comprenait aisément : trop de bruits, d'odeur, la pression leur faisait mal aux oreilles et il n'y avait aucun moyen de s'isoler pour se calmer.

Pour la première fois depuis un long moment, Derek se retransforma et apprécia – malgré lui – de courir avec un membre de sa famille.

Ils passèrent une bonne semaine tous les deux mais il ne fût pas mécontent de retrouver le silence de son appartement. _(ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Il avait apprécié retrouver quelqu'un quand il rentrait du travail)_

Il reprit son quotidien. Métro. Boulot. Dodo. Plus quelques appels de Malia. Ca égayait son quotidien.

Deux mois plus tard, Lydia le contacta. Dans le cadre de ses études, elle avait des réunions à Chicago. Elle voulait savoir si ça le dérangeait de l'accueillir. Derek grogna que c'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait demander la permission. Elle reconnut que c'était vrai et annonça à Derek son arrivée prochaine, avant de raccrocher. Il râla pour la forme mais prépara la chambre d'ami avec soin.

Quand elle arriva, elle l'emmena de force au restaurant, arguant que 1) il n'avait rien à manger, 2) ce serait un repas de retrouvailles. Il n'eut pas le courage d'argumenter et ils allèrent manger japonais. Ils passèrent une bonne soirée et Derek apprécia de découvrir de nouvelles facettes de Lydia.

Elle resta quatre jours.

Derek retrouva sa solitude avec joie. _(ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, les discussions avec Lydia lui manquaient.)_

Il reprit son quotidien. Métro. Boulot. Dodo. Plus quelques appels de Malia. Plus les mails de Lydia. Ca égayait son quotidien.

Courant automne, Scott lui envoya un message. Derek craint un instant de devoir retourner à Beacon Hills pour chasser une créature mais rien de tout ça. L'alpha voulait juste savoir comment il allait. C'est à ce moment-là que Derek commença à soupçonner quelque chose.

Que Malia le contacte, parce qu'il était sa seule famille, il pouvait comprendre. Bien qu'elle n'en ait pas montré l'intérêt avant, une évolution dans sa vie aurait pu lui faire prendre conscience de ça et lui donner envie de nouer des liens avec lui.

Que Lydia vienne s'installer chez lui, c'était … étonnant, vu le peu de lien qu'ils avaient par le passé. Elle avait quand même ressuscité Peter. Mais la Reine des Abeilles n'était pas du genre à faire grand cas des conventions sociales : si c'était plus pratique de dormir chez Derek, elle dormirait chez Derek.

Mais que Scott lui demande comment il allait ? Ce n'était absolument pas son genre. Bon sang, il oubliait de poser cette question à Stiles alors que c'était son meilleur ami !

Stiles.

A cette pensée, Derek lutta contre un sourire. Il attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro de Scott. Ce dernier répondit à la deuxième sonnerie. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler et ordonna :

 **\- Passe-moi Stiles.**

Il entendit un bruit de bagarre en fond, l'hyperactif ne voulant certainement pas prendre le téléphone donné par un Scott trop sûrement heureux de ne pas avoir à mentir (chose qu'il n'avait jamais su faire correctement).

 **\- Hum … Salut Derek !**

La voix de Stiles était devenue un tantinet plus grave que par le passé mais ses intonations étaient exactement les mêmes.

 **\- Stiles, pourquoi, soudainement, Malia demande des nouvelles de sa seule famille, Lydia vient dormir chez moi et Scott me demande comment je vais ?!**

 **\- Je savais que j'aurais dû choisir quelqu'un d'autre que Scott, ce benêt est incapable de mentir ou de se montrer crédible. Mais tu ne connais ni Liam ou Mason et Christopher a refusé.**

 **\- Je peux savoir ce que tu es en train de faire ?**

 **\- Je … heu … prends des nouvelles ?**

 **\- Stiles, quand on veut prendre des nouvelles, on envoie un message, pas des GENS !**

 **\- Je te signale que Scott t'a envoyé un message et t'as pas répondu.**

Derek grogna face à cette tentative évidente d'éviter le sujet.

 **\- Je suis ravi de voir que certaines choses ne changent pas : je parle, … tu grognes.**

 **\- Stiles, pourquoi tu m'as envoyé tes amis ?**

 **\- Parce que c'est important qu'ils prennent de tes nouvelles.**

 **\- Et tu ne pouvais pas les prendre toi-même ?**

 **\- Parce que tu m'aurais répondu ?**

 **\- Peut-être !**

 **\- Ah bah merci ! Ça fait plaisir !**

Derek raccrocha. Oubliez ce qu'il disait auparavant. Stiles ne lui manquait pas. Se disputer avec Stiles, ce n'était pas marrant. Et il préférait être seul.

Le téléphone portable sonna à nouveau. Derek vit le numéro de Scott. Il posa le téléphone et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé. Le téléphone sonna encore, cette fois, avec le numéro de Stiles. Le loup l'ignora. Le téléphone fixe se mit à sonner. Derek le regarda, halluciné : personne n'avait son numéro de fixe, comment Stiles l'avait eu ?! Sa patience disparue quand son portable et son fixe se mirent à sonner en même temps. Il éteignit son mobile et débrancha son fixe. Il avait parlé 30 secondes avec Stiles et c'est comme si ce dernier n'avait jamais quitté sa vie. Il l'emmerdait.

Il se décida à aller courir, pour évacuer son irritation. _(et son envie de répondre, parce que parler avec Stiles lui avait réellement manqué)._

Il enfila un short de basket, ses chaussures et il partit avec une bonne foulée.

.II.

Il rentra une heure plus tard, détendu et transpirant. Il se dirigea vers la douche, enlevant avec plaisir baskets, tee-shirt et short et apprécia l'eau chaude qui coulait sur sa peau. Il y resta une dizaine de minutes, puis s'essuya avant de passer une serviette autour de sa taille, n'ayant pas envie de s'habiller. Il alla chercher une bouteille d'eau à la cuisine avant de s'asseoir dans le salon, devant son PC. Il décida de ne pas rallumer immédiatement son téléphone portable car il était sûr que Stiles l'avait harcelé.

Il surfait sur internet quand Skype s'illumina. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et tomba sur … Stiles. Qui partit dans un laïus que Derek ne s'embêta pas à écouter. A la place, il observa. Le garçon avait grandi, ses traits s'étaient un peu épaissis mais il gardait tout de même cette finesse dans le visage. Il gesticulait, et Derek ne pouvait que fixer les grains de beauté qui s'étendaient sur sa peau.

Il fallut un instant pour qu'il remarque Stiles avait arrêté de parler. Ce dernier fixait un point. Derek baissa la tête pour voir ce qui avait fait s'arrêter le jeune homme. Il vit son torse nu. Merde. Il avait oublié qu'il était presque nu. Mais que cela fasse stopper Stiles était étonnant. Il relava la tête et haussa un sourcil. Mais Stiles ne le remarqua pas, puisqu'il était toujours en train de regarder ses pectoraux. Derek leva les yeux au ciel et ferma le PC. _(Secrètement, il était flatté que Stiles le trouve attirant.)_

Après cela, il reprit son quotidien. Métro. Boulot. Dodo. Plus quelques appels de Malia. Plus les mails de Lydia. Plus des messages de Stiles. Ca égayait son quotidien.

 _(en fait, avoir ces gens dans sa vie faisait plus qu'égayait son quotidien. Malia appelait une fois par semaine, pour parler de ses études, ou du travail de Derek, ça ne durait jamais longtemps, juste assez pour que Derek sente cette chaleur dans sa poitrine, à l'idée que quelqu'un prenne de ses nouvelles. Lydia lui envoyait un mail toutes les deux semaines, pour discuter de sujets presque aléatoire- psychologie, physique, sociologie, juste pour le plaisir de découvrir des choses et d'en débattre. Quant à Stiles … dès que ce dernier pensait à truc drôle ou étonnant, quand il voyait quelque chose qui le surprenait, il lui envoyait un texto. Ca tirait de drôle de sourire à Derek et ça faisait s'interroger ses collègues de travail.)_

Les choses continuèrent ainsi jusqu'au mois de décembre. Cette période était toujours difficile pour Derek. Sans qu'il ne puisse rien, ses pensées se dirigeaient toujours vers ses souvenirs de noël joyeux et bruyant, entouré de toute sa famille. Ils faisaient un grand repas, allaient courir dans les bois et dormaient tous ensemble dans le grenier. Et quand le jour se levait, le père noël était passé. La matinée passait dans les cris, la joie, un petit-déjeuner gargantuesque et des morceaux de papiers cadeaux partout dans la maison.

Cette année, comme les années précédentes, il passerait noël seul, regardant un bon film avec un bon plat et irait se coucher de bonne heure. Il passerait nouvel an d'une manière similaire. Peut-être qu'il essayerait d'aller boire un verre dans un bar, pour trouver de la compagnie pour une nuit. L'important était que le mois de décembre passe rapidement.

.II.

On était le 23 décembre et cette année semblait à la fois plus dure et plus facile que les autres années. Plus facile, car la douleur de la perte de sa famille mettait son cœur moins à vif que les autres années. Plus dure, car la présence de Lydia, Malia et Stiles dans son quotidien avait changé sa perception de la solitude. Et voir autour de lui les gens se rassembler, lui donnait envie de faire de même. Il regretta même de ne pas avoir rejoint Beacon Hills quelques jours pour pouvoir voir ses amis. Mais ça n'aurait pas été une bonne idée. 1) parce qu'on ne s'incruste pas chez les fêtes de famille et 2) parce qu'il savait que la douleur de la perte était moins vive parce qu'il n'avait pas à supporter la vue de sa maison calcinée.

Alors, il fit ce qu'il savait le mieux faire : il serra les dents, carra les épaules et attendit que la tempête passe.

C'est ce mantra qui passait dans sa tête, lorsqu'il acheta de la nourriture chez le traiteur pour son repas du soir.

C'est ce mantra qui passait dans sa tête quand il mit sa cuisse de poulet au four, avec les pommes de terre.

La sonnette retentit et il s'en étonna. Peut-être que l'un de ses voisins avaient besoin de sel. Il alla ouvrir et manqua de tomber. Une tornade venait de sauter dans ses bras et lui faisait un câlin. Ou plutôt, écrasait sa cage thoracique. Cette étreinte ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une personne mais cela n'avait aucun sens. Parce que Malia devait être à Beacon Hills et pas dans ses bras, dans sa maison, à Chicago.

La tornade s'en alla et Derek, toujours hébété sentit deux lèvres se poser délicatement sur sa joue, avant de passer à côté de lui et de rentrer. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il se secoua mentalement, et se concentra sur ce qui se passait devant lui. Malia était en train de fureter dans la cuisine, pendant que Lydia s'asseyait sur le canapé. Devant lui, sur le pas de porte, un Scott ne sachant visiblement pas comment agir, un Stiles qui trépignait, une Mélissa souriante et un Shérif oscillant entre exaspération et affection.

 **\- Je crois qu'on l'a fait buggué.**

 **\- Stiles, je croyais qu'il était au courant de notre venue. Que c'était lui qui avait demandé !**

L'attitude du Shérif était maintenant plus exaspérée qu'affectueuse.

 **\- Il a demandé ! Pas oralement, mais qui voudrait passer noël tout seul ?! Ça allait de soi !**

 **\- Stiles, on ne s'invite pas chez les gens. Combien de fois devrais-je te le dire ?**

La diatribe du Shérif fût coupée par l'intervention de Mélissa.

 **\- Noah, je retrouve ton fils dans ma maison deux fois par semaine, sans qu'il n'y soit invité. J'ai fini par lui faire un double de la clé pour éviter qu'il ne se rompe le cou en passant par la chambre de Scott. Je crois que tu pourrais lui dire des milliers de fois, ça ne changerait rien**

Noah secoua la tête et regarda Derek, compatissant.

 **\- Désolé fils. Si j'avais su que Stiles prévoyait une invasion, je l'aurais stoppé.**

 **\- C'est pas grave Shérif. Je …**

Derek ne savait pas quoi ajouter. Il n'avait pas encore réalisé qu'il ne serait pas seul pour noël. Il ne savait s'il devait en être heureux, ou agacé que quelqu'un (Stiles, en l'occurrence) ait pris cette décision sans lui demander. Cependant, un problème technique lui apparut.

 **\- Par contre, j'ai rien préparé !**

 **\- T'en fais pas Sourwolf, on a amené le festin.**

Le loup se décala pour laisser entrer ses « invités ». Mélissa l'enlaça rapidement, comme si elle était contente de le voir. Le Shérif posa sa main sur épaule et la pressa, en signe de soutien. Scott lui serra la main et l'attirer vers lui pour une rapide étreinte. Derek ne savait pas qui était le plus gêné des deux mais il apprécia le signe d'affection. Le dernier, Stiles, trépignait toujours, ne sachant pas quelle attitude adoptée. Il finit par le serrer rapidement contre lui. Il sembla gêné un instant mais se revêtit rapidement de son air enjoué.

 **\- Je sais que c'est une invasion mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser passer noël seul, et je ne pouvais pas te demander de revenir à Beacon Hills, dans une telle période, ça aurait été …**

Il hésita sur le mot mais Derek entendit parfaitement le « cruel » que Stiles taisait. Le loup fut un instant reconnaissant que l'hyperactif puisse le comprendre aussi facilement.

 **\- Alors, on est venu à toi !**

Derek ne put que sourire face à l'enthousiasme de Stiles. Mais il refusait de lui accorder cette victoire, alors il se détourna pour ne pas être vu. Enfin, vu le sourire malicieux que Lydia lui renvoya, elle, l'avait remarqué.

L'ambiance de la soirée changea du tout au tout. Lui qui avait prévu une soirée en solitaire, vit bientôt sa maison être remplie de rires et de conversation. Stiles et Mélissa s'affairaient en cuisine, pour faire réchauffer les plats qu'ils avaient amenés, pendant que Derek et le Shérif mettaient des rallonges sur la table et la dressaient. Scott, Malia et Lydia piochaient dans un carton qu'ils avaient apporté et décoraient le salon avec des boules de noël et des guirlandes. Derek aurait aimé râler face à cet envahissement mais il était heureux de ne pas passer cette soirée seul. Alors il décida que pour une unique fois, il laisserait Stiles n'en faire qu'à sa tête.

Sa résolution dura 10 minutes, le temps que Scott, sous les ordres de son meilleur ami, ne se mette en quête d'une chaine hifi pour mettre des chants de noël. Toutes les personnes présentes le sommèrent d'arrêter. Stiles bouda quelques secondes, puis décida de chanter des chansons de noël. A ce stade, même Scott demanda grâce. Le Shérif amadoua son fils lui mettant des gâteaux apéritifs dans la bouche _(toute l'assemblée s'accorda sur le mot « amadouer » sauf Stiles qui affirma que son père avait voulu l'étouffer. Mais ce n'était qu'un détail)._

Finalement, le salon fut décoré, le repas fut prêt et tous se réunirent autour de la table pour manger. Derek en bout de table, Malia à sa droite, Stiles à sa gauche. Lydia et Scott respectivement à leurs côtés et enfin, le Shérif et Mélissa. Le silence se fit et Derek se demanda ce que tous attendaient. C'est quand il les vit tourner la tête vers lui, qu'il comprit qu'il devait sans doute dire quelques mots. Il voulait exprimer sa reconnaissance, mais c'est un exercice pour lequel il n'avait jamais été doué.

 **\- Hum … Je voudrais vous remercier d'être venu ce soir.**

Le Shérif le coupa pour se tourner vers son fils et assurer d'une voix menaçante :

 **\- Ceci ne signifie pas que tu peux t'inviter chez les gens !**

Puis, il se tourna vers Derek et dit :

 **\- Pardon, fiston, continue.**

Il ne put cacher un petit sourire mais ne savait pas vraiment si c'était à cause de la réprimande ou « fiston » affectueux.

 **\- Noël est quelque chose que je fais en solitaire d'habitude, et je suis content que ce ne soit pas le cas cette année.**

Derek était gêné et ne savait pas trop comment conclure.

 **\- Donc, heuu … bon appétit !**

Ils mirent fin à sa gêne en commençant à faire tourner les plats pour que chacun se serve.

L'ambiance était conviviale autour de la table, les discussions et les rires retentissaient dans son appartement parfois trop silencieux, et cela emplissait Derek d'une joie qu'il ne savait pas pouvoir ressentir.

Sans qu'il ne le remarque, la présence de cette meute un peu décousue, lui avait manqué. Elle était ce qui ressemblait le plus à une famille, à défaut d'en avoir vraiment une.

Quand il avait cessé de se transformer, c'était un fait qu'il avait accepté. Être seul. Il pensait que cela faisait suffisamment longtemps qu'il l'était, et que c'était un état qu'il pouvait gérer facilement. Mais sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, ces adolescents étaient devenus sa meute. Il pouvait cesser de se transformer, nier le loup en lui, le sentiment d'appartenance envers ce groupe existait et il l'avait nié pendant assez de temps comme cela.

Il releva un peu plus la tête, prêt à profiter un maximum de la présence de ces gens.

 **\- Tu viens enfin de le remarquer ?**

Il tourna la tête vers Stiles, qui venait de lui murmurer cette phrase, comme s'il était content que Derek ait enfin compris. Le loup jeta un coup d'œil aux autres, mais ils étaient tous plongés dans leur conversation à propos des cuisses de grenouilles.

 **\- De quoi parles-tu ?**

 **\- Ne plus te transformer ne signifie pas que tu n'es plus un loup. Et t'en aller ne signifie pas que l'on n'est plus ta meute.**

Derek ne chercha même pas à savoir comme Stiles pouvait savoir qu'il avait cessé les transformations.

 **\- Une meute est basée sur les liens que l'on cultive.**

 **\- Une meute est basée sur l'amour et l'attention que tu portes aux tiens.**

Derek s'apprêtait à répliquer mais Stiles le devança.

 **\- A des milliers de kilomètres, tu as continué à appeler Scott pour être sûr que tout allait bien. Je comprends que cet attachement t'aie pesé, et que, vu ton … vécu, tu ne voulais pas trop t'attacher à nouveau. Et j'avoue qu'on ne t'a pas vraiment laissé le choix en s'imposant dans ta vie. Mais tu n'es jamais parti, alors que tu aurais pu. Tu as déménagé quand tu as su que l'on pouvait se débrouiller sans toi, mais pas avant alors que t'en avais le droit. Ton loup savait qu'il avait une nouvelle meute. L'humain n'était pas prêt à accepter que des gens remplacent ton ancienne meute. On n'est pas là pour les remplacer. Avant d'être ta meute, c'était ta famille et c'est normal que tu crèves de leur absence chaque jour. Mais laisse-nous être là pour toi. Ce n'est pas une trahison envers ta famille.**

Il voulait rétorquer quelque chose, mais il était soudainement sans voix. Stiles avait tout compris. Avant lui. Il avait compris son besoin d'éloignement, sa culpabilité vis-à-vis de sa famille, tout, dans les moindres détails. Il l'épatait toujours. Des mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu, et il le comprenait toujours au premier coup d'œil.

Ne sachant quoi répondre, il se contenta d'hocher la tête et de se mettre à manger. _(il nierait toujours avoir eu la gorge serrée, à l'entente de ces mots.)_

Stiles replongea ensuite dans la conversation, comme s'il ne l'avait jamais quitté, laissant à Derek le temps de se reprendre.

Quand il fût à nouveau maître de ses émotions, le loup releva la tête et regarda avec plaisir ceux qu'il ne savait pas trop nommés. Amis ? Famille ? Meute ? Il ne lui semblait pas partager avec eux des liens d'amitié, en tout cas, pas à au sens conventionnel. Mais, en y réfléchissant un peu, il se rendit compte qu'il savait beaucoup de choses sur eux, sur leurs goûts, leurs peurs et leurs faiblesses. Il décida que, dans le futur, il découvrirait encore plus de choses sur eux _(et il savait qu'il allait devoir se forcer, aller vers les autres n'avait jamais été son fort. Plus celui de Laura. Mais il était sûr de pouvoir compter sur Stiles pour lui mettre un coup de pied aux fesses, même s'il ne lui avait rien demandé)._

Le repas se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur et Derek ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais mangé une bûche de noël aussi bonne (et pourtant, son père avait été un sacré Cordon Bleu).

Vint le moment légèrement gênant de l'échange de cadeau. Derek n'avait rien prévu mais encore une fois, Stiles le sauva. Il glissa quelques cadeaux dans le tas (assez imposant) de paquets et quand l'un d'eux demanda de qui venait ce présent, il répondit « De Derek ! ». Personne ne fût dupe mais cela fit sourire tout le monde. Le loup se promis de 1) rembourser Stiles et 2) de lui trouver un cadeau pour le remercier.

La soirée suivit son cours, entre éclats de rire et bonne humeur. Il y eut des photos pour pouvoir se remémorer cette bonne soirée et la promesse de réitérer cela l'année prochaine.

Le moment le plus gênant fut quand il fallut trouver de la place pour que tout le monde puisse dormir. Derek découvrit à ce moment-là que Noah et Mélissa se fréquentaient, quand ils prirent le lit de Derek pour passer la nuit. Le reste de la meute trouva des coussins et des duvets pour dormir au milieu du salon. Le loup fut le tour de la maison pour vérifier que tout était fermé et les lumières éteintes avant de retourner dans la pièce principale. Il ne put cacher son sourire quand il vit la pile de loups sur le sol, ressemblant à un amas de membres et de voix. Il éteignit la lumière et se dirigea vers eux, cherchant un endroit où se coucher. Il ne dit rien quand Stiles attira son attention et se glissa derrière lui, dans la couette qu'il avait piquée pour lui. Il ne dit rien non plus quand l'hyperactif se lova contre lui sous-prétexte qu'il avait froid, malgré son cœur qui battait le mensonge. Derek le serra contre lui et murmura un _Merci_ dans le creux de son oreille.

Bien des années plus tard, lovés l'un contre l'autre la nuit de noël, Stiles assurera que les frissons qui l'avaient parcouru à la suite de ces mots étaient dus au froid, _malgré son cœur qui battait le mensonge._

 **Voilà ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**

 **Passez de bonnes fêtes, prenez soin de vous, on se retrouve plus tard pour plein de nouvelles histoires !**

 **Sterekement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


	13. Haïssez moi autant que vous le voulez

**Disclaimer :** **Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis.**

 **Note :** **Bonsoir ! Je reviens pour une nouvelle histoire de** **Pérégrinations** **, pas la plus originale, mais j'espère que cela vous plaira !**

 **Commencée le 1** **e** **janvier 2018, à 4h du matin.**

 **Terminée le 12 janvier 2018, dans le train, sur le retour à la demeure familiale.**

 **Pour** Mikawaii-chan : **Je viens de lire ta première review, je suis heureuse de te voir là ! Mais simple curiosité, pourquoi avoir hésité à lire ? Tu n'es pas en retard, ces histoires sont faites pour passer le temps, au rythme de chacun. Tu n'arrivera jamais en retard ! :) J'espère que ce sera une bonne lecture pour toi ! Sterekement vôtre,**

Stiles avait le palpitant qui battait la chamade. Il tenta d'annihiler la douleur dans son cœur et serra fort les paupières pour faire refluer ses larmes. Il voulait mettre une barrière avec les sentiments qu''il ressentait pour éviter que le loup garou dans son lit ne ressente sa détresse ... et son horrible secret.

Ils étaient couchés dans son lit et ils venaient de terminer une très intense séance de sexe, comme les sex-friends qu'ils étaient. Depuis quelques temps, ils avaient décidé qu'ils pouvaient dormir ensemble. C'était plus agréable que de voir un des deux se rhabiller et s'en aller dans l'obscurité. Alors un jour, Stiles avait demandé timidement s'il pouvait rester et Derek avait répondu par un grognement vaguement heureux.

Le loup avait passé un bras autour de son torse et avait plongé son nez dans sa nuque, son souffle chatouillant agréablement Stiles. Derek avait dit ''bonne nuit'' et avant que l'hyperactif eut le temps de répondre, il ajouta **''je t'aime''**.

Avant de se reprendre.

Avant de dire que c'était un réflexe. Que ça n'avait aucune signification.

Stiles sentit son cœur se tordre mais répondit tout de même ''bonne nuit'' en tentant de rire, retenant de toutes ses forces le **''je t'aime et pas par réflexe''** qui voulait forcer ses lèvres closes.

Quand Stiles se réveilla le lendemain, Derek avait quitté son lit et lui se sentait idiot.

Règle n°1 : On ne tombe pas amoureux de son sex friend.

Règle n°2 : Si on a brisé la règle n°1, tout arrêter immédiatement, ou l'on risque de se brûler.

Stiles était têtu. Il avait rompu la règle n'1 et s'était persuadé qu'il pouvait continuer sans être blessé.

Game Over.

Il devait arrête là. Il devrait arrêter là. Mais il était devenu comme accro. L'odeur de Derek, les muscles de Derek, les grognements de Derek, le sourire de Derek. Son instinct de protection envers les gens, sa tendresse envers les siens, son inaptitude à communiquer avec des mots et ses sourcils exprimant une palette d'émotions. La douleur sourde qu'il cachait sous des tee-shirts moulants et l'empathie pour ceux qui avaient vécu des pertes tapie dans ses yeux.

Derek était comme un immense tableau : impossible de voir tout ce qui le constituait d'un coup d'œil. Il fallait faire un pas en arrière et regarder l'homme dans son ensemble. Dans chacune de ses actions, dans les quelques mots qu'il prononçait et dans tous les gestes qu'il effectuait. Dans ses questions silencieuses et ses exclamations muettes.

Stiles avait pris ce recul dès qu'il avait compris qu'ils auraient besoin de Derek. Pour mieux le comprendre. Pour mieux savoir comment lui parler. Et sans s'en apercevoir, il avait fini par être fasciné par cet homme. Petit à petit, il nota ses expressions, compris ses réactions et il finit par être capable de savoir comme t il allait à la manière dont il se mouvait.

Il n'en tomba pas amoureux à ce moment-là. Derek était une énigme et Stiles avait toujours adoré les enquêtes policières.

Et puis, un jour, ils s'étaient embarrassés, ils avaient couché ensemble. Et Derek avait posé les bases de leur relation. Sex-friend. Stiles avait hoché la tête et Derek lui avait ravi les lèvres à nouveau.

Non, ce qui l'avait fait tomber, c'étaient les moments en sus. Les petites discussions avant ou après, les caresses plus tendres qu'on pourrait s'y attendre pour des membres qui pourraient écraser un crâne à mains nues, la barbe frottant dans sa nuque. C'était Derek qui se laissait découvrir sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Qui écoutait les mots de Stiles avec attention et y répondait avec obligeance.

Stiles était perdu et malgré lui, il aimait ça. Il aimait savoir ce que Derek cachait aux autres, il aimait être cet interlocuteur privilégié. Il aimait regarder le monde et penser : ''je sais des choses que vous ne saurez jamais, je connais un homme que vous n'aurez jamais la chance d'apprécier.''.

Quand la solitude l'engloutissait, il lui suffisait de se dire ''haïssez-moi si vous le voulez, il existe un homme fabuleux pour qui je compte.''

Mais parfois, la réalité le heurtait, comme hier soir. Derek n'était pas son ''ils vécurent heureux''. Ils n'étaient que deux hommes trompant l'ennui, une manière d'oublier la solitude, mais tout cela était voué à l'échec. Il n'y aurait pas de happy end.

C'est ce qu'il écrivit sur le papier qu'il laissa bien en évidence sur le bar du Loft.

Stiles était un homme de mots, tout comme Derek. Mais ce dernier ne savait plus les prononcer, alors que Stiles adorait sentir les syllabes rouler sur sa langue. Cependant, le loup n'avait pas perdu sa faculté d'écouter et il saurait lire entre les lignes.

 **''Je t'aime et j'ai peur d'en crever.''**

Voilà le message qui s'affichait en filigrane de cette lettre. Il fuyait, prétextant ses études pour sauver son cœur.

Stiles eut un sourire amer, avant de déposer la missive sur la pierre froide sur laquelle il avait adoré être embrassé par Derek.

Il attrape son sac et dit _Adieu_ à tout un pan de sa vie.

XXX

Les gens étaient ennuyeux. Leurs sujets de conversation étaient banals et peu intéressants. Stiles ne cessait de se demander pourquoi il avait accepté de participer à cet échange. Et puis, la raison lui revenait et il tentait d'être moins dur envers ses camarades, de se lier. Mais néanmoins, l'ennui l'habitait face à la fausseté des gens. Et malgré lui, les gens lui rendaient bien.

Son quotidien était baigné de solitude et il n'arrivait pas à savoir si cela le peinait ou le rendait fier.

Un jour, quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Stiles s'étonna. La tristesse ne prévenait pas avant d'entrer d'habitude.

Il ouvrit la porte et deux lèvres arborent sa bouche alors qu'une poitrine le maintenait contre le mur.

 **''Je t'interdis de me quitter à nouveau.''**

Et Stiles entendit la phrase que Derek ne prononça pas : **''ou j'en crèverai.''**

Stiles jeta un coup d'œil aux curieux qui venaient de voir cet homme se jetait sur Stiles comme un assoiffé sur un oasis. Il claquage la porte du pied avec indifférence.

'' **Haïssez-moi si vous le voulez, il existe un homme fabuleux qui m'aime.''**

XXX

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, j'adore savoir ce que vous pensez !**

 **En vous souhaitant une bonne année !**

 **Sterekement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


	14. Les partiels (et le voisin) de Stiles

**Disclaimer :** **Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis. Je ne fais que massacrer son univers.**

 **Note :** **Bonjouuuur !**

 **J'ai survécu à mes partiels ! Et si cette semaine n'a pas été prolifique en termes de réussite, elle l'a été pour** _ **Pérégrinations**_ **.**

 **Alors, j'espère que ça va vous plaire. Si vous voulez vous amuser, sachez que certaines parties sont tirées de ma vie, à vous de trouver lesquelles ^^ (et non, aucun de mes voisins n'est aussi canon que Tyler Hoechlin !)**

Stiles entrait en période de partiels. La seule chose qui le mettait en joie, c'était qu'à la fin de cette semaine, validée ou pas validée, il en aurait fini avec les révisions en tout genre.

Vous savez, il existe un moment où il n'y a plus d'angoisse, juste une profonde résignation. Il était fatigué et un peu sur les rotules. Et son cerveau ressemblait à un gruyère à trou. Il avait déjà oublié ce qu'il avait révisé hier et espérait juste que c'était quelque part dans sa tête et que ça reviendrait au bon moment (l'espoir fait vivre.)

Demain commençait sa première épreuve. On était lundi soir, ses épreuves duraient jusqu'à vendredi et la seule pensée qui le faisait vibrer, c'était la grasse matinée qu'il ferait samedi matin. Très clairement, il faudrait un pied de biche pour le décoller de son lit.

Mais avant d'en arriver à cette douce récompense, il fallait d'abord survivre à la semaine. Après une soirée de révisions qui fut trop courte à son goût après que sa motivation ait fui, il prépara ses affaires pour le lendemain, programma 2 réveils et alla se coucher.

Il tenta de savourer le calme quand il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas calme du tout. Une chose que sa musique de fond lui avait masquée, les horribles boum boum venant d'un étage supérieur. Stiles tenta d'en faire fi, se retournant sur le flanc pour plonger sa tête dans son oreiller. Ne surtout pas s'énerver, ça risquerait de l'empêcher de dormir.

Mais qu'importe ce qu'il faisait, le boum boum faisait vibrer les murs et il entendait un peu trop bien à musique.

Au bout de 15 minutes (un temps record selon lui, il était vraiment décidé à ne pas s'énerver), il se leva, enfila un jean et son hoodie et monta, pieds nus aux étages supérieures pour trouver d'où venait ce vacarme. Il monta un étage, continua d'entendre le boum boum mais pas de musique. Il monta au troisième étage et tomba sur une porte qui semblait vibrer face aux basses. Il tenta de se calmer, ne voulant pas agresser son voisin. Il toqua mais forcément, personne ne l'entendait avec ce vacarme. Il sonna mais il n'eut pas plus de réponse. Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes, il laissa son doigt appuyé sur la sonnette, décidé à se faire entendre. Au bout de dix minutes à laisser la sonnette lui vriller les tympans (mais c'était moins désagréable que la musique pourrie qu'ils passaient à l'intérieur), la porte finit par s'ouvrir sur un mec de son âge aux cheveux bouclés qui semblait peu intéressé par la présence d'un voisin sur son pallier.

\- heu, excusez-moi, je suis le voisin du 42 et je veux pas être le mec relou mais il y aurait moyen que vous baissiez la musique ?

\- Non.

Et on lui claqua la porte au nez.

Stiles sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez. Il remit son doigt sur la sonnette, son timbre aigu gonflant sa colère à bloc. La porte se rouvrit sur le même petit con.

\- Écoute-moi bien Boucle d'or. Peut-être que t'as décidé de rien foutre de ta vie mais c'est pas le cas de tout le monde. Demain, j'ai partiel à 8h et je te promets l'enfer sur terre si je ne peux pas dormir à cause de ta musique de merde. Si tu veux les flics à ta petite sauterie, ça ne me dérange pas mais j'ai peur que ça te pourrisse un peu ta soirée. L'information est montée jusqu'au truc qui te sert de cerveau ?! Merveilleux.

Et sans un regard en arrière, il retourna vers les escaliers. Il descendit les escaliers à fond, le cœur battant la chamade et la colère lui vrillant les tempes. Il entra dans appartement en claquant la porte, et se réjouit de moins entendre la musique pourrie. Problème, maintenant, il devait se calmer.

Cela allait lui prendre 20 000 ans. Alors, pour apaiser sa colère, il attrapa une feuille et un crayon et laissa libre cours à sa rage, appuyant avec force sur son stylo.

« Cher voisin.

Il est actuellement minuit, et, ô surprise, j'aimerais dormir. Le souci est que vous semblez avoir décidé de transformer cette résidence en discothèque, puisque, à 2 étages d'écart, le logiciel SHAZAM de mon téléphone arrive à déterminer quelle musique (de merde) vous écoutez.

Je suis venu, j'ai sonné (pendant un temps interminable mais je suppose que seul le silence d'entre deux musique vous a permis d'entendre cette sonnerie stridente) et j'ai tenté d'être aimable. Votre réponse était non seulement inadéquate mais en plus particulièrement irrespectueuse.

Loin de moi l'envie d'être le voisin casse-pied mais voyez-vous, j'aime mon sommeil. J'aime d'autant plus mon sommeil quand j'ai des partiels le lendemain. Et au prix que me coûte cet appartement tous les mois, je trouve que c'est largement assez pour avoir un peu de calme. La prochaine fois que je suis obligé de me déplacer et que vous affichez votre irrespect avec fierté, j'appellerai la police, directement. Si vous voulez jouer au débile, je peux tout à fait jouer avec vous, ça ne me dérange pas.

En vous souhaitant une journée désagréable,

Stiles Stilinski, appartement 42. »

Son petit message avait permis de faire baisser son rythme cardiaque. Bien décidé à glisser sa missive dans la boite aux lettres de son voisin, il la laissa bien en évidence et alla se coucher, beaucoup plus calme.

Peut-être devrait-il remercier son voisin d'avoir fait disparaitre son angoisse. C'est apaisé que Stiles s'endormit.

oOo

Ça avait été une hécatombe. Il pensait être vaguement prêt. Erreur. L'épreuve qu'il pensait pouvoir réussir avait été un fiasco, les réponses qu'il avait entendu en sortant de la 2e épreuve ne ressemblaient absolument pas aux siennes et il était en train de réfléchir à sa reconversion. Ours en hibernation semblait être une bonne idée. En plus, demain était une journée avec des épreuves à gros coefficient et honnêtement, aujourd'hui lui avait enlevé toute confiance en lui. Ca s'annonçait être un fiasco. Même l'idée de son voisin trouvant la missive déposée le matin même n'arrivait pas à lui tirer un soupçon de joie.

Bref, il était de mauvaise humeur, et la soirée de révision qui s'annonçait n'était pas pour lui remonter le moral.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'il retourna à sa résidence. Il se déplaçait au radar, agissant par réflexe, complètement concentré sur ce qu'il avait à faire ce soir. Entrée, ascenseur, trouver son trousseau de clefs, ouvrir la porte, jeter son sac sur son lit. Il se laissa quelques instants de répit. Il décida d'aller prendre une douche et fit bouillir de l'eau pour préparer un thé. L'eau chaude lui fit du bien. Il enfila un pantalon de survêtement, son pull Doctor Who, parce qu'il était doux et prépara sa boisson. Il était maintenant dans un état d'esprit correct pour travailler.

Il était assis par terre, ses classeurs éparpillés autour de lui et ses fiches de révisions quand on sonna à la porte. Il lui fallut un instant pour reconnaitre le bruit et il éteignit sa musique pour aller ouvrir.

Il resta un instant surpris. Devant lui se tenait un mec canon, qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas mais qui ne semblait pas s'être trompé d'endroit. Et qui avait l'air de vouloir être ailleurs.

\- Bonsoir. Désolé de vous déranger. Je m'appelle Derek Hale. Je suis l'habitant de l'appartement 91. J'ai bien lu votre lettre ce matin.

Il fallut un instant à Stiles pour se rappeler. Il retint les mots d'excuse qu'il avait sur le bout des lèvres. Après tout, il n'était pas en tort.

\- Je voulais m'excuser. Pour le boucan et pour la manière dont mon ami vous a reçu. Je n'ai appris que ce matin, quand j'ai demandé des explications, que vous étiez venu et qu'il avait été … hum … discourtois.

Tous les deux sentirent l'euphémisme de ces mots.

\- Et bien sûr, si dans le futur, il y a un souci, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir. Je ferai attention bien entendu, mais …

Stiles entendit les mots qu'il ne prononça pas « mais si vous pouviez éviter d'appeler la police. »

Il hocha la tête, ne sachant pas quoi répondre, ni quoi ajouter.

\- Bon, bah voilà. Je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps. Bonne soirée et bon courage pour tes révisions !

Il lui lança un dernier regard bizarre et s'en alla. Stiles referma la porte et jeta un coup d'œil par réflexe dans le miroir à côté de la porte.

Super, sa journée ne pouvait pas être mieux. Il avait ouvert à son voisin super sexy avec du surligneur rose sur le visage. Il secoua la tête, désespéré et retourna à ses révisions sans plus tarder.

oOo

Bon, alors, sans surprise, aujourd'hui n'avait pas été beaucoup mieux que la veille. Il avait passé sa LV2 et c'est toujours difficile de faire une expression écrite quand on a aucune connaissance grammaticale et aucun vocabulaire.

Il reprit la même rengaine que la veille. Ascenseur, clefs, douche, thé. _Révisions_.

Son voisin ne vint pas sonner à sa porte ce jour-là.

oOo

Jour 3. C'était langue anglaise aujourd'hui. Pas une catastrophe mais il avait un gros doute sur son expression écrite. Peut-être que conclure un essai sur « la mondialisation et la possible destruction du commerce local » par « la vraie question serait de savoir pourquoi l'humain tient absolument à ressembler à son voisin, mais pour répondre à cela, c'est vers la psychologie qu'il faut se tourner » n'était pas une bonne idée. Mais ça l'avait bien fait rire.

Même rengaine que les jours précédents. Il dégusta une barre de chocolat avec son thé. Il l'avait bien mérité. Son voisin ne vint pas.

oOo

Avant-dernier jour. Les maths. Fondamentalement, Stiles aimait les maths et la logique qui se cachait derrière. C'est son enseignant qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter. En arrivant à son partiel, Stiles avait dit d'un ton pince-sans-rire qu'il y allait avec « sa bite et son couteau. Sauf que l'exhibitionnisme et le port d'arme blanche étaient prohibés dans l'établissement. » C'est sans surprise qu'il se foira.

Même soirée que les autres jours. Tout ce qui lui mettait du baume au cœur, c'était de savoir que c'était la dernière fois. (Jusqu'au prochain partiel, souffla la petite voix de Stiles).

oOo

C'ETAIT FINI. Voilà, ça n'avait pas été. Il était quasiment sûr de rattraper une bonne partie de ses matières mais c'était fini. Il allait maintenant pouvoir s'installer dans son lit et il faudrait un pied-de-biche pour l'y déloger. Il entra dans sa résidence d'un pas guilleret quand il tomba (enfin, pas au sens littéral) sur son voisin et une grande blonde un peu effrayante. Il les salua, comme le garçon poli que sa maman avait élevé.

La blonde hocha la tête en retour et Derek lui demanda comment s'étaient passés ses examens. Il ne put retenir son bras de partir en l'air, pour clamer que c'était fini. La fille éclata de rire et Derek sourit.

\- Du coup, ton programme de la soirée ?

\- Dormiiir. J'en rêve depuis deux semaines, dormir de tout mon soûl.

\- On organise une soirée chez Derek ce soir. dit la blonde.

\- Moins festive que la dernière fois, pas de risque d'embêter les voisins, ajouta précipitamment Derek.

\- Tu veux venir ? Boire un verre, décompresser de ta semaine.

Stiles pesa le pour et le contre et finit par accepter. Voir des gens lui ferait du bien. Il allait boire une bière et rentrer.

oOo

Stiles ouvrit péniblement une paupière. Tourna la tête. Ce n'était pas son appartement. Mais le lit était confortable.

Attendez. Il se releva précipitamment.

Ce n'était pas son appartement !

Et la chaleur du lit appartenait à un individu.

…

Et il était nu. Merde.

Derek. Il se laissa retomber dans le lit. Il essaya de se souvenir de sa soirée.

Il était remonté à son appartement, le temps de poser son sac et de prendre une douche. Il avait rejoint l'appartement de Derek. Il avait appris le nom de la blonde. _Erica._ Il avait rencontré Boyd, accepté les excuses de Boucles d'Or. _Isaac._ Il avait rencontré Laura, la sœur de Derek. Il avait bu une bière et il a dit qu'il allait rentrer. On lui avait dit de rester, qu'un deuxième verre ne le tuerait pas et qu'il l'avait bien mérité. Et c'était vrai, il l'avait mérité. Alors il l'avait bu. Et ensuite, il n'avait plus été question de rentrer.

Comment il avait fini dans le lit de Derek ? Très bonne question. Dont il ne se savait pas de la réponse. Il se souvenait juste d'effleurements, des mains chaudes qui mettaient son corps au supplice.

Il réfléchit. Décida qu'éluder ce mystère pouvait atteindre une heure décente pour un samedi matin. Il se recoucha et se rencogna dans la chaleur de Derek.

C'était une bonne manière de finir ses partiels.

 **Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Ça me fait plaisir de vous retrouver .s à chaque histoire et je suis heureuse que ce recueil vous plaise !**

 **Sterekement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


	15. I came to kill you

**Disclaimer** **: Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis.**

 **Note** **: Bonsoir ! I came back ! La dernière histoire portait sur les partiels. Parce que ça n'intéresse personne, je le dis : les notes des miens commencent à tomber et pour l'instant, ça va. (comme on dit dans** **La Haine** **: « C'est l'histoire d'un homme qui tombe d'un immeuble de 50 étages. Le mec, au fur et à mesure de sa chute, il se répète sans cesse pour se rassurer : « Jusqu'ici tout va bien... Jusqu'ici tout va bien... Jusqu'ici tout va bien. » Mais l'important, c'est pas la chute. C'est l'atterrissage.»**

 **Je reviens pour une nouvelle histoire de Pérégrinations, pas la meilleure mais elle a été terminée étonnamment vite. J'en ai une meilleure en cours d'écriture. Je ne comprends pas mon cerveau !**

 **Inspiration (Pinterest, comme d'hab' ^^) :**

 _ **\- I came to kill you.**_

 _ **\- Really ?**_

 _ **\- Yes.**_

 _ **\- So we have a problem. Because I did not forecast to die.**_

 **Commencée le 8 février 2018.**

 **Terminée le 01 mars 2018.**

 **oOo**

Kate était devant lui, plus vivante que jamais et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de marmonner dans sa barbe inexistante que, décidément, les ex de Derek étaient un réel problème et qu'elles étaient increvables.

Peter lui avait tranché la gorge, elle était revenue en truc-garou. Et même après que Chris Argent l'ait traqué et assuré de l'avoir tué, elle revenait.

Alors deux choix :

 **Soit elle avait fait un pacte avec le diable.**

 **Soit Chris Argent leur avait menti.**

\- Je suis venue te tuer.

Ça, il ne s'en serait pas douté. Bon, peut-être les griffes ou son sourire morbide l'avait trahi. Mais c'est vraiment parce qu'il était perspicace.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui.

Voyez-vous, le problème, c'est qu'il avait ses propres projets. Et ça n'incluez pas vraiment de mourir.

\- Alors on a un problème.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je ne suis pas venu pour mourir.

Kate éclata de rire et Stiles profita de son inattention pour attraper le colt dans son dos. Il se rappela rapidement les cours de tir de son père : verrouiller ses appuis, viser, faire attention au mouvement de recul.

Etape 1 : Il ancra ses jambes dans le sol. Elle riait, de ce rire qui frôlait la folie. Les yeux mi-clos, la tête légèrement en arrière.

Etape 2 : Il sortit le colt et la mit en joue. Le rire mourut dans sa gorge mais un sourire narquois apparu sur des lèvres. Elle ne le croyait pas capable de tirer. Elle pensait toujours avoir devant elle le Stiles jeune et naïf du début. _Idiote_.

Etape 3 : Il tira. Elle était tellement sûre qu'il ne le ferait pas qu'elle n'eut même pas temps d'esquisser un geste pour éviter la balle enduite d'aconit. Un air surpris envahi son visage. Et si l'arme avait reculé sous la force du coup de feu, les appuis de Stiles étaient plus solides que jamais. Un roc.

Elle se retourna et essaya de courir. Fuir pour sa vie. Mais Stiles n'était pas d'accord avec ce programme. Et pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin, il ajouta à la balle qui avait sûrement perforé un poumon, une balle dans la cuisse qui la fit s'écrouler au sol.

Il s'approcha d'elle et bandant son bras une dernière fois, il lui met une balle entre les deux yeux.

Derek avait beaucoup souffert par le passé, et majoritairement à cause de cette garce, elle ne méritait ni pitié ni compassion. Et elle devrait presque lui être reconnaissante. Il aurait pu l'amener à Peter et le laisser la torturer pendant de longues semaines.

Il appela Isaac et à deux, ils se débarrassèrent du corps. Derek n'apprendrait jamais que Kate était revenue pour menacer la meute. Stiles se le promit.

Mais avant de clore ce chapitre, il avait besoin de faire une petite visite. La maison des Argent était moins bien entretenue depuis la mort de la matriarche mais elle était bien plus chaleureuse. Chris lui ouvrit, peut-être un peu étonné de le trouver là, mais le laissa entrer. Il lui offrit un verre de soda et Stiles accepta, quelque part amusé entre cette boisson pétillante que l'on pourrait qualifier d'enfantine et ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

\- Pourquoi es-tu là ?

Ah, Christopher Argent pouvait être tout en subtilité. Mais parfois, il voulait être expéditif. Qu'à ne cela ne tienne.

\- J'ai eu une visite intéressante récemment.

Chris haussa un sourcil, semblant chercher où il voulait en venir mais il ne dit rien. Il connaissait le garçon et savait qu'il était bon de l'écouter jusqu'au bout avant de se prononcer.

\- Une visite qui n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieu puisqu'on m'avait assuré qu'elle était morte !

A ces mots, Chris blanchit un peu. Merde.

\- Un commentaire à faire

Il pouvait nier. Mais il savait qu'il était fait. Alors il tenta de se justifier.

\- C'est ma sœur !

\- C'est une salope de pyromane !

\- Tu ne t'attendais tout de même pas à ce que je la tue ?!

\- Si c'était trop dur, il fallait le dire, on l'aurait fait ! Ou alors il fallait t'arranger pour la tenir en laisse assez serrée pour que plus jamais elle ne foute les pieds à Beacon Hills !

\- Promis, ça n'arrivera plus ! Ou est-elle ? Je vais la traquer et elle ne vous embêtera plus jamais !

\- Six pieds sous terre.

\- Pardon ?

\- Quand quelqu'un me donne rendez-vous dans un hangar pour me tuer, je ne la laisse pas partir.

Chris sentit la fureur et la tristesse le prendre aux tripes. Il s'apprêtait à attaquer quand il se retrouva couché sur le plan de travail, une dague contre la carotide et la bouche de Stiles à quelques centimètres de son oreille.

\- C'était la dernière fois que tu mentais. Je me fous que ce soit ta sœur. Quand tu dis avoir fait quelque chose, c'est que tu l'as fait. Il en va de la sécurité de la meute. S'il y a une prochaine fois, je te tue.

Il relâcha sa prise et Chris prit une grande bouffée d'air, le visage écarlate. Le temps qu'il se redresse, la porte claqua, marquant le départ de Stiles.

Derrière lui, Peter bougea. Chris lui dit, un peu amer.

\- Tu étais là tout du long.

\- Tu ne l'as pas tué.

Peter gronda.

\- Elle était ma sœur.

\- Et elle a brûlé la mienne. Ainsi que tout le reste de ma famille. La seule raison pour laquelle je ne l'ai pas traqué est parce que tu m'as assuré que tu t'en étais occupé.

\- Et bien savoure, Stiles l'a fait !

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir dire que Stiles a plus de _cojones_ que toi !

Et sur ces mots, encore en colère, il sortit.

Chris frotta sa gorge, sentant encore contre sa peau, la lame glacée. La honte et l'humiliation lui collant désagréablement la chair.

\- Moi non plus, _querido._

oOo

Derek enlaça Stiles et sentit sur sa peau des traces de colère, de soif de sang et de contentement. Il était tenté de demander ce qui s'était passé pour que ce cocktail explosif marque son épiderme. Mais le loup avait appris une chose : s'il devait savoir quelque chose, Stiles lui dirait. Et si Stiles ne disait rien, c'était que peut-être, mieux valait-il ne pas savoir. Alors il entraîna son amant sous la douche, s'appliquant à remplacer la rage par le plaisir. Avec succès.

 **oOo**

 **Voilà ! J'espère que cela vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à commenter ! Merci pour vos reviews qui réchauffent mon cœur jour après jour !**

 **Portez-vous biens !**

 **Sterekement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


	16. i saw the life leave her beautiful eyes

**Disclaimer :** **Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis, je ne fais que massacrer son univers.**

 **Note :** **Bonjouuur ! Ce n'était pas ça que je voulais poster au plus vite, mais comme d'habitude, alors que j'ai plein d'autres choses à écrire, je me lance dans une autre histoire !**

 **Pas la meilleure. En fait, je l'aime pas.** **Mais le but de ce recueil est de ne pas travailler trop sur un texte, alors je me plie aux règles !**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise tout de même !**

 **Inspiration : Pinterest :**

" _ **And at that moment, i saw the life leave her beautiful eyes, even if she was not dead."**_

 **Commencée et terminée le : samedi 10 mars 2018.**

Stiles ne savait pas quoi faire, pas quoi dire.

C'était censée une opération banale, surtout pour une créature venant du surnaturel. Un truc ordinaire. Après tous les soucis qu'ils avaient dû affronter, les monstres contre lesquels ils s'étaient battus, ils étaient comme indestructibles.

Alors quand Parrish avait dit qu'il devait subir une opération, une banale intervention, personne ne s'était inquiété. Que pouvait faire un chirurgien contre un Chien de l'Enfer ?

Lydia l'avait appelé et il n'avait pas compris la gravité de la situation. Il était arrivé d'un pas tranquille, curieux. Il était arrivé dans le couloir de l'hôpital, avait vu ses cheveux roux voler quand elle avait tourné la tête vers elle et il avait contemplé toute l'inquiétude du monde sur son beau visage. Elle avait couru vers lui et il l'avait réceptionné dans ses bras sans comprendre ce qui se passait, la serrant fort contre lui par réflexe. L'entreprise était un peu compliqué par son gros ventre mais elle s'accrochait a lui avec tellement de force qu'il ne pouvait que l'étreindre en retour.

Elle murmura dans son cou, que l'opération ne s'était pas passée aussi bien que prévu, que son pronostic vital était engagé, que peut-être elle allait perdre son mari.

Il sortit son visage de son cou, les mains délicatement posées sur ses joues baignées de larmes. Il dit des mots avec forces, des mots sans signification ni sens dans son monde de douleur. Qu'il était fort, qu'il allait s'en sortir, que tout irait bien. Même à ses oreilles, ça sonnait faux. Alors il arrêta de dire des choses. Il la ramena contre lui, la guida jusqu'aux sièges, la tint pour qu'elle puisse pleurer. Elle s'endormit, là, contre lui, dans une position inconfortable mais il ne la déplaça pas, ne souhaitant pas la réveiller.

Il envoya un message à Derek pour le mettre au courant. Il se chargerait de prévenir la meute. Il mit un post scriptum pour que personne ne se déplace à l'hôpital. Lydia était incapable de gérer plus d'une personne à la fois.

Ils restèrent là, longtemps. Sans nouvelle. Il la força à manger malgré son refus. Il dû utiliser la carte ''bébé'' pour qu'elle s'alimente et il s'en voulut quand il vit sa bouche se tordre a l'idée que sa fille grandisse sans son père.

Il la laissa un instant pour se mettre en quête de Melissa, qui aurait peut-être des informations supplémentaires. Mais cette dernière était en repos et il ne savait pas s'il pouvait lui demander de revenir. Alors il retourna vers Lydia ils reprirent leur pose de statut, enlacés dans une position invraisemblable sur les chaises inconfortables.

oOo

Il la vit avant elle. La chirurgienne. Et à son visage, à la manière dont son regard passa sur Lydia, son gros ventre et son désespoir, Stiles sut que rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant.

Il attrapa l'attention de sa meilleure amie en lui caressant tendrement la joue et elle releva la tête, comme si elle savait que ce moment allait arriver. Alerte, fragile, son visage balançant entre tristesse et espoir, elle se retourna et se leva. Elle se dirigea vers le médecin et avant que cette dernière n'eut à dire un mot, elle se retourna vers Stiles.

Et à ce moment, il vit la vie quitter ses magnifiques yeux, même si elle n'était pas morte.

Aucun mot. Elle cria. Un hurlement de banshee. Elle hurlait la mort. Elle hurlait la douleur. Elle hurlait pour l'enfant qui ne connaîtrait jamais son père, pour la veuve qu'elle était devenue sans même être une épouse.

Elle hurlait à la mort et les loups jurèrent l'avoir entendu. Elle hurlait sa colère et son envie de vengeance sur un ennemi inexistant.

Stiles se leva, l'attrape et la serra le plus fort qu'il put. Il serra à craindre de lui faire mal. Il serra pour être sûr qu'elle ne s'en irait jamais. Il aurait aimé pouvoir prendre sa douleur, la soulager un peu de ce fardeau qui ne la quitterai jamais.

Elle tomba au sol et il l'accompagna. Son regard croisade brièvement celui de la chirurgienne. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir. La douleur, la tristesse, à colère, elle l'avait côtoyé maintes fois. Mais le désespoir de cette femme la bouleversait.

Stiles serra plus fort. Toujours plus fort. Pendant il ne sut combien de temps. Elle finit par s'endormir là, à même le sol, dans ses bras, épuisée.

Alors il passa ses bras sous ses genoux et sous son os et la porta.

La paperasse attendrait le lendemain.

Il l'amena jusqu'à ma voiture. Elle se réveilla brièvement mais son visage se tordit de douleur quand la réalité lui revint en mémoire. Elle se rencogna sur le siège, prête à nier ce qui allait devenir sa vie. Il la laissa faire. Il l'amena chez eux et appela doucement Derek. Ce dernier devait le guetter. Il lut tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur le visage de Stiles. Il ouvrit la porte et attrape délicatement Lydia pendant que Stiles ouvrait les portes jusqu'à la chambre d'ami. Il enleva précautionneusement les chaussures de sa meilleure amie avant de la recouvrir d'une couverture.

Il descendit et rejoignit la cuisine, ou Derek l'attendait avait un air triste sur le visage. Stiles commença à préparer un café. Puis, n'y tenant plus, il se dirigea vers le loup et se lova dans des bras.

Là, dans les bras de son mari, il fit ce qu'il retenait depuis le début d'après-midi. Il pleura.

Il pleura son ami.

Il pleura pour sa meilleure amie.

Il pleura pour l'enfant à naitre.

Il pleura pour eux et pour le bonheur qui venait de disparaître.

 **Voilà, j'espère que cela vous aura quand même plu ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews (auxquelles il faut que je réponde, je vais le faire, promis !)**

 **En vous souhaitant un bon dimanche,**

 **Sterekement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


	17. We need you again'

**Disclaimer :** **Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis.**

 **Note :** **Bonsoir !**

 **J'ai hésité à le poster de manière indépendante parce qu'il est long (9 pages word) et que je le trouve assez réussi. Mais il a été commencé en voyage alors sa place est ici. En espérant que vous l'aimerez autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire !**

 **Nélia** **, je suis sûre qu'il va te plaire !**

 **PiccolinaSandra** **: (j'espère que tu passeras par ici) J'aurais adoré répondre à chacune de tes reviews. Chacune m'a fait sourire et m'a mis du baume au cœur. Je te fais donc le condensé de mes réponses**

 **Ta réponse sur les ligaments croisés m'a fait beaucoup rire et m'a appris quelque chose. Du coup, j'en ai conclu que ça pouvait être censé par rapport à Newt !**

 **Non, je n'ai pas pour vocation de devenir écrivaine. Je n'en ai ni le talent, ni la patience. Ça reste mon petit plaisir honteux.**

 **Je ne suis pas si je suis heureuse ou navrée pour les larmes que je t'ai fait verser. J'espère t'avoir fait sourire aussi !**

 **Le terme « divine » (et savoir que tu ne le réserves habituellement qu'à Mylène Farmer) m'a fait rougir et m'a donné le sourire pour la journée ! (toute cette soirée aussi, j'ai relu la review pour y répondre ^^)**

 **J'espère que cette histoire te plaira aussi !**

 **Sterekement vôtre,**

 **Inspiration : Pinterest "** _The phone rings. The voice on the other end says « We need you again. » then hangs up. "_

 **Commencée le :** **Mercredi 21 février 2018**

 **Terminée le :** **Lundi 12 mars 18**

Le téléphone sonne. La voix à l'autre bout lui dit "On a encore besoin de toi." et raccroche.

Stiles soupire. Il a pris sa retraite. Il ne veut pas y retourner. Il a tourné une page quand il est parti et il n'a aucune envie de s'en mêler à nouveau. Mais certaine fois, le choix n'est pas donné. Il regarde autour de lui. Son appartement est petit, blanc et pas tant meublé que ça, mais c'est chez lui. Ça lui a déjà pris assez de temps pour l'accepter comme sa maison. Avant, sa maison, c'était là où était sa meute. Mais c'est une conséquence qu'il a accepté de subir quand il est parti.

Il soupire à nouveau, et va jusqu'à sa chambre pour attraper le sac sous le lit. Il le remplit : des vêtements, pratiques et passe-partout, une trousse de toilette, un Beretta, des munitions et un couteau de chasse. Il se regarde dans le miroir : jean noir, tee-shirt blanc. Pas besoin de se changer. Il met son gilet rouge, pour la blague. Attrape sa paire de Rangers qu'il lasse large. Il met son ordinateur et le chargeur et ferme son sac. Il est prêt. Presque 5 ans qu'il habite ici, et il ne lui aura fallu que 10 minutes pour être prêt à partir. Ça a quelque chose de déprimant. Il ne peut s'empêcher de se regarder à nouveau dans le miroir. Cherche les changements physiques, se demande si la Meute le trouvera changé. Se demande s'il a changé.

Il aimerait dire que oui. Mais il a suffi qu'ils appellent pour qu'il mette dans son sac toute sa vie.

Il attrape les clefs de la Jeep – Roscoe a rendu l'âme et il n'a pas pu se résoudre à acheter une autre marque – et vérifie qu'il n'oublie rien dans l'appartement. Aucune nourriture ne traîne sur la table et il sait pertinemment que son réfrigérateur est vide. Alors sans plus attendre, il rejoint son passé.

oOo

Rien n'a changé et pourtant tout est différent. Beacon Hills est exactement comme dans ses souvenirs. Les mêmes routes, les mêmes maisons, la même forêt. Même des années après, il pourrait s'y diriger les yeux fermés. Il sait où ils sont. C'est instinctif. Alors il respire un grand coup et essaye d'arrêter les pensées qui menacent de faire exploser son cerveau.

La voiture le mène jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt. Devant lui se dresse plusieurs maisons, qui entourent une bâtisse que l'on pourrait qualifier de manoir. L'herbe est verte, le soleil s'est invité au voyage et il n'y a pas un bruit aux alentours. Il ouvre le coffre, récupère son sac qu'il enfile sur une épaule et claque le haillon du coffre, sachant pertinemment que si le bruit de la voiture ne les a pas alertés, le bruit de la porte finira d'annoncer son arrivée.

Il ne sait pas comment il va être reçu et malgré lui, ses paumes s'humidifient, il sent son cœur accélérer. Il s'arrête un instant sur le chemin menant au bâtiment principal. Il respire un grand coup, se calme. Il a grandi. Il n'est plus ce Stiles de 18 ans, qui ne sait pas trop quoi faire de ses bras trop grands et de son cerveau trop rapide. Alors il essuie ses mains sur son jean, laisse son cœur ralentir et repart d'un pas plus assuré. Ils ont demandé son aide. Il n'est pas un étranger. Il n'est pas un voleur. Il est un homme qui revient vers son passé et il n'a pas à avoir honte de ce qu'il a fait. Il le referait aujourd'hui s'il le devait.

Ses pieds l'ont mené devant la porte. Il fut un temps où il ne tapait pas contre le bois mais aujourd'hui, il est comme un invité dans ce qui a été un temps sa propre demeure.

Avant que ses phalanges ne rencontrent le chêne, le battant s'ouvre, laissant apparaître un Scott plus âgé. Rapidement, les détails s'inscrivent sur sa rétine. Légèrement plus musclé, une fine barbe sur ses joues – il ne s'est pas rasé ce matin -, la même coupe qu'avant, et surtout, un sourire hésitant. Celui qui dit « Je suis tellement heureux de te revoir mais je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir le droit de te le dire ». Alors presque malgré lui, Stiles le prend dans ses bras et savoure le contact de la peau chaude et de ce corps qui n'a pas tant changé malgré les années. Scott finit par le lâcher et par faire un pas de côté, pour qu'il puisse entrer.

Il entre timidement dans la grande entrée. A première vue, rien n'a changé. Il y a toujours un tas de manteaux désordonnés sur la patère, la commode à chaussures déborde, la lampe moche est posée dessus, seul chose que Derek ait réussi à sauver de l'incendie. Mais quand il regarde de plus près, les photos sur les murs ont changé. De nouvelles têtes sont apparues, les protagonistes ont vieilli, les couples se sont séparés, une bouille de bébé est apparu. Toute une vie qui a continué à avancer quand il avait le dos tourné. Il ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur, avant de se rappeler que c'est lui qui a décidé de quitter tout ça.

Il suit Scott au salon et sait qu'il y trouvera la Meute au grand complet. Il inspire, laisse son cœur se calmer et grave sur son visage un air impassible, tout en sachant qu'il ne peut tenir l'illusion qu'un certain temps.

Trois canapés délimitant l'espace entourent une télévision qui marche en bruit de fond. Dos à lui, les cheveux blonds d'Erica, posées contre l'épaule de Boyd. Les cheveux bouclés d'Isaac. Sur le canapé qui fait face à l'écran, Allison sourit à Mason. Liam, à côté de lui, tient sur ses genoux, un bébé qui rit en regardant les yeux du loup changer de couleur. Sur le canapé qui lui fait face, Lydia est majestueuse dans sa robe rose pâle même si son visage est départi de sourire. A sa droite, une place vide, sûrement laissée vacante par Scott. Le coude posé sur l'accoudoir, Derek garde un air impassible sur son visage, le même que sur celui de Stiles, qui lui donne l'air antipathique. Ils se taisent, tournent la tête pour le regarder et le jeune homme sait que le combat va débuter. Dans sa poitrine, le lien s'est reformé.

Il regarde les visages et se demande qui lancera l'offensive. Il est entre les 3 canapés, cachant la télévision, et même le bébé semble se rendre compte que quelque chose a changé puisqu'il arrête de rire. Mais finalement, Erica se lève et le serre dans ses bras. Il lui rend son étreinte, parce que Catwoman lui a manqué. Boyd hoche la tête en sa direction et Isaac lui fait un clin d'œil, auquel il répond par un sourire. Liam et Mason ne bougent pas, mais ils semblent heureux de le voir là. Allison prend le bébé dans ses bras et l'amène vers lui, quand Erica défait son étreinte. Elle murmure, d'une voix douce :

\- Corben, voilà ton parrain. Stiles, voici Corben.

Et alors qu'il s'est promis de ne rien ressentir, il ne peut que s'émerveiller devant ce garçon qui a déjà le sourire de Scott mais les traits d'Allison. Il le prend dans ses bras et frotte son nez contre la tête de ce bébé. Il est honoré du rôle que ses amis lui ont donné. Il serre l'enfant contre lui, et Allison retourne s'asseoir, laissant la prunelle de ses yeux dans les bras d'un homme qu'elle n'a pas vu depuis des années, parce que rien ne peut pas atténuer la confiance qu'elle a en lui. Il ressent la chaleur de l'enfant, le poids contre lui et il s'accroche à ça pour ne pas sombrer. Dans son cœur, il sent ce nouveau membre qui prend doucement sa place, il se rend compte qu'il était déjà là mais qu'il avait refusé de le ressentir. Il s'excuse intérieurement auprès de ce louveteau pour ne pas lui avoir donné la place qui lui était dû.

Et c'est ainsi, Corben lové contre lui, qu'il fait face à ceux qui ne veulent pas le voir ici.

Lydia regarde devant elle, comme s'il n'existe pas. Il est tenté de le croire, mais il voit le sourire qu'elle s'empresse de faire disparaitre à la vision du bébé dans ses bras.

Derek le fixe, dans chacun de ses mouvements, peut-être craint-il qu'il disparaisse à nouveau. Mais son regard n'est pas chaleureux. On a l'impression qu'il guette un ennemi qu'il est obligé d'accepter sur son territoire. Et ça fait mal à Stiles d'avoir perdu cette confiance.

\- Lydia. Derek.

Les deux hochent la tête, dans un parfait synchronisme, et Stiles se demande ce qui a pu les rapprocher autant, eux qui ne pouvaient pas se supporter quelques années auparavant. Il se rend compte qu'il se laisse submerger par le sentimentalisme et il se l'est interdit. Alors, il oublie le poids chaud dans ses bras et redevient le soldat qu'il a appris à être. Et cela commence par leur rappeler qu'il est là parce qu'ils l'ont demandé.

\- Vous m'avez appelé. Je suis là. Que se passe-t'il ?

Sa voix est grave, posée. C'est celle de l'homme en mission. C'est ce que ce voyage est : une mission. Il s'en ira par la suite, sans un regard.

Il se tourne vers Scott. C'est de l'alpha qu'il veut les informations.

\- Des chasseurs sont entrés sur notre territoire.

Ironique, Stiles jette un coup d'œil à Allison.

\- Et t'as peur de tomber amoureux à nouveau ?

La brune lui tire la langue, Scott lève les yeux au ciel. Derrière lui, un grognement retentit. Presque dix ans plus tard, l'évocation de Kate Argent continue de faire grincer des dents.

\- Ils ne … respectent pas le code.

\- Alors que les Argent, instigateur de ce code, en étaient de grands adeptes.

Il hausse un sourcil devant les regards noirs.

\- Pardonnez-moi mais ce n'est pas la première fois que des chasseurs sont présents, et navré de briser vos rêves, mais sans doute pas la dernière. En quoi est-ce différent des autres fois ? Et en quoi cela nécessite mon intervention ?

\- Crois-moi, si on avait pu se passer de ta venue, on l'aurait fait.

Voilà les premiers mots qu'il prononce à son encontre. La colère de le voir là. Stiles ne relève pas. Il peut commencer un débat d'orgueil mais il n'a pas le temps. Plus vite il règle cette histoire, plus vite il pourra rentrer dans son appartement vide, dans sa vie vide de sens.

\- Habituellement, je ne t'aurais pas appelé pour des chasseurs, en effet. Mais ils ont essayé de s'en prendre à Corben.

D'avoir trop vécu avec des loups a modifié son comportement. Il grogne littéralement. C'est moins impressionnant que lorsque c'est le loup né mais le son prend vie dans sa gorge et résonne dans ses oreilles. Aucun loup ne moufte. Le bébé dans ses bras le regarde, étonné.

Voilà, ils y sont. Les années ont passé mais Stiles n'a pas changé. Aussi loup que sa Meute, il se battra pour faire comprendre à ces ennemis que l'on ne s'en prend pas à un bébé, à un louveteau, à son filleul. Il fait deux pas vers Scott, lui rend Corben après avoir embrassé le haut de sa tête. Et il se tourne vers la seule personne capable de lui dire tout ce qu'il a besoin de savoir. La seule personne à qui il ne veut pas parler. _Derek._

oOo

Malgré lui, le lien dans sa poitrine se reforme. Il sent la joie et l'inquiétude de chaque membre de la Meute, il sent le ressentiment de Lydia et la colère froide de Derek. C'est étrange de ressentir des sentiments qui ne sont pas les siens. La première fois, cela avait failli le rendre fou. Mais c'est comme le vélo, ça ne s'oublie pas. Il sait comment faire la part entre les différentes émotions, comprend à qui elles appartiennent. Mais il ne s'attarde pas là-dessus. S'il se concentre trop sur la peine de Lydia, il ira la consoler. Cela signifie s'impliquer, à nouveau. Il se l'est interdit. Alors il reste à la surface de la peine et se force à ne pas s'y intéresser.

Il ne s'en sert même pas pour trouver Derek. Il s'assoit sur les marches, devant la maison et attend que le loup revienne de sa balade. Il a quitté le salon juste après que Stiles l'ait regardé. Même sans super-pouvoirs, il sait qu'il a besoin de prendre l'air. On le force à sortir de son espace de confort. Stiles a le temps. Il attend.

En fait, ce n'est pas vrai. Il n'a pas le temps. Mais il peut le prendre pour Derek. Et il savoure de sentir la chaleur du soleil californien sur sa peau. Il se crispe quand il sent une présence derrière lui.

\- Tu pourrais profiter de ce soleil toute l'année.

\- On en a déjà discuté Isaac.

\- Je sais. Et je comprends ton départ. Mais ça ne signifie pas que tu ne me manques pas. Et que tu ne manques pas à cette meute.

Isaac s'assied à côté de lui, épaule contre épaule. Toujours ce besoin de contact, spécialité lupine. Ils ne disent rien. Boucle d'Or sait. Ils en ont parlé. Stiles a tenu à leur expliquer, refusant de partir comme un voleur. Il y a ceux qui ont compris, qui ont été désolés. Et ceux qui se sont drapés dans leur colère.

Erica sort de la bâtisse, s'assoit de l'autre côté. Prends sa main et joue avec ses doigts. Pas un mot. Juste profiter de la présence de l'autre, qu'on sait déjà sur le départ.

Petit à petit, chaque membre arrive. Boyd, aux côtés d'Erica, comme toujours. Mason et Liam, assis devant lui, Corben sur les genoux. Allison a glissé ses jambes autour de ses hanches, et a posé sa tête contre sa nuque. Scott se tient un peu à l'écart. Ce n'est pas l'envie qui lui manque de les rejoindre mais il laisse ce moment à sa meute. Il sait qu'il aura son moment avec son meilleur ami.

Et pour la première fois depuis quatre ans, Stiles respire. L'angoisse qui tapisse toujours ses poumons a disparu. L'anxiété qui grignote son cerveau s'est arrêtée. La tension dans ses muscles se dissous. Son corps tout entier lui hurle qu'il est rentré à la maison. Seul son cœur chuchote qu'il n'est pas complet. Mais cela, il l'ignore. Stiles a l'habitude, Stiles sait comment faire. Il plante ses ongles dans son avant-bras et essaye d'oublier que n'importe quelle douleur ne vaudra jamais celle qui ronge son âme.

oOo

Derek finit par revenir de sa promenade. Il le sait avant qu'il ne franchisse le pas de la porte. Il le sait même avant qu'aucun membre de la meute ne le sache. Ca a toujours été comme ça. Malgré lui, il sait toujours où est Derek. Alors il n'est pas surpris quand il entre dans le salon. Il l'est un peu quand il se plante devant lui, semblant attendre quelque chose, ce même air impassible sur le visage.

Stiles comprend que le loup a eu le temps de s'apaiser, juste assez pour travailler avec lui. Pour pouvoir protéger le louveteau, parce que c'est leur seule priorité et l'unique chose sur laquelle ils s'accorderont toujours. Alors il donne Corben à Erica et se lève pour suivre le loup.

Ils vont dans le bureau, et Derek commence à lui expliquer. Pas un mot plus haut que l'autre, son intonation est militaire, dénuée de sentiments. Stiles répond de la même manière. On dirait 2 étrangers, malgré la chaleur dans leur poitrine.

Stiles met un plan en place, approuvé par Derek. C'est pour ça qu'on l'a appelé. Pour les plans tordus mais toujours brillants qu'il crée. Et surtout, pour la possibilité de se présenter chez les chasseurs et de se faire passer pour un humain un peu trop curieux, ou un chasseur un peu trop solitaire. Le fait de ne pas être un loup lui permet d'être n'importe qui.

C'est d'ailleurs la première étape du plan, expliquent-ils à la Meute. Ca fait grogner tout le monde, personne n'est ravi de voir Stiles en première ligne. Ca fait même grogner Derek, bien qu'il le masque.

Ils savent ce que leurs ennemis diront. Non, ils ne s'arrêteront pas sous prétexte qu'un énergumène les aura menacés. Alors il pourra leur prouver pourquoi on le craint. La suite est à base de course poursuite qui donne l'impression aux chasseurs d'avoir le dessus, mais qui les mène dans un piège. Un bain de sang.

Scott a perdu cette importance de donner une deuxième chance à ses ennemis. D'autant plus qu'ils menacent son fils. Ils périront tous. La mise en garde de Stiles serait leur seule chance. Alors il approuve le plan. Appelle Mélissa pour mettre le louveteau en sécurité. Et annonce que ce soir, ils partent en chasse.

Malgré le sous-entendu morbide, la Meute est impatiente. Ils aiment courir ensemble. Et le sentiment d'union qu'ils ressentent lorsqu'ils chassent, n'est pas entaché par le risque d'en voir un blessé. Ou pire.

C'est cela que craint Stiles. Que leur amour de la chasse leur fasse perdre de vue le danger. Et qu'au lieu de fêter la victoire, il enterre leurs morts.

Il laisse son regard survoler son ancienne famille. Sans qu'il n'y réfléchisse, ses yeux trouvent ceux de Derek. Et il observe dans les prunelles bleues la même crainte qui l'étreint. Il a perdu trop de gens. Il sait que c'est de l'inconscience que vient la mort. Il a peur. _Quel homme sage._

oOo

La rencontre avec les chasseurs se passe comme prévu. Ils lui rient au nez, parlent imprudemment à un homme qui a survécu à pire qu'à une horde d'idiots. Ils ne savent pas que dans l'ombre, les bêtes attendent leur heure.

Bien sûr qu'ils ne sont pas impressionnés par Stiles. Il est là, jean abîmé et sweat rouge, il a l'air d'un éternel adolescent. Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas être pris au sérieux. Peut-être qu'il voulait voir ses chasseurs morts, pour avoir osé menacer son filleul. Il manque d'être repéré quand un sourire mauvais perce ses lèvres. Il voit un des hommes qui se tient à l'arrière, se raidir, se demandant sûrement s'ils ne sont pas en train de le sous-estimer. Mais il reprend son rôle de niais, et le chasseur se tranquillise. _Que devraient-ils craindre d'un idiot ?_

oOo

L'APOCALYPSE. A-t-il envie de hurler. Voilà ce qu'ils devraient craindre. Il est dans la forêt, posté en haut d'un arbre, la crosse froide du pistolet dans sa paume. Allison est avec son arc, environ 70 mètres plus loin. Lydia est cachée parmi les arbres à l'opposé de lui. Entre eux, des loups embusqués. Et les chasseurs courent vers eux. Malgré lui, il est touché par l'instinct de la chasse de la Meute. Et il peut voir au sourire tordu d'Allison qu'il n'est pas le seul. Les hommes arrivent, pistent les indices qu'ils ont laissés pour eux. Il est le premier à attaquer. Son coup de feu annonce à la Meute que le festin commence. La tête du chef éclate sous l'impact de la balle.

L'apocalypse.

oOo

La Meute est au complet à la maison. Les blessures ont été soignées. Corben est resté chez Melissa, l'heure étant trop tardive pour aller le récupérer. Ils ont brûlé les corps. Le moment est à la joie et à l'allégresse. Et Stiles ne sait pas s'il doit rester.

La mission est terminée. Il s'est promis de ne rester que le temps de régler le problème. Chose faite. Il peut récupérer son sac, le mettre dans sa voiture et être chez lui dans quelques heures.

Mais quelque chose le retient ici. Le sentiment de paix. D'appartenir à quelque chose. Ça ne lui ait pas arrivé depuis si longtemps qu'il voudrait pouvoir savourer encore un moment. Les questions, les doutes, l'empêchent de profiter du moment comme il se doit. Il devrait se gorger de ces bons sentiments et s'en aller.

Il sort sur la terrasse et referme la porte-fenêtre derrière lui. Une demande tacite, bien qu'inutile pour qu'on le laisse en paix. Il est assis sur une chaise de jardin et contemple l'orée de la forêt. Ses yeux ne font que regarder. Le soldat en lui ne peut s'empêcher d'analyser. De s'assurer qu'il n'y a personne d'embusqué. Personne pour s'en prendre aux siens.

La porte s'ouvre et il sait qui le rejoint. Il a peur des mots qu'on pourrait lui adresser, alors il attaque le premier.

\- Je vais bientôt m'en aller.

Surtout ne crois pas que je regrette _(même si ça m'arrive parfois)._ Surtout ne crains pas que je reste _(même si j'aimerais que tu me le demandes.)_

\- Toujours aussi prompt à t'en aller.

Bien sûr, faites confiance à Derek Hale pour dire blanc quand on lui dit noir. Stiles ne peut s'empêcher de soupirer. S'il avait dit vouloir rester, Derek lui aurait ordonné de partir.

\- Tu m'en veux toujours.

Pas une question. Stiles peut sentir dans sa poitrine la lame froide du ressentiment. Derek ne lui a pas pardonné, malgré le temps passé.

\- Tu es parti.

Et soudainement, il est énervé. Il a essayé de faire ça bien. Il les a réuni, leur a expliqué, leur a dit des choses intimes qu'il aurait aimé garder pour lui. Pour leur faire comprendre. Pour leur dire « non, je ne pars pas à cause de vous, mais pour moi ». Pour ne pas s'en aller comme un voleur.

Mais il a échoué quelque part. Parce que Derek lui en veut toujours, malgré ses mots, malgré ses excuses. Et Stiles est fatigué de ce procès permanent. Fatigué de devoir se justifier.

\- Je ne suis pas un loup.

C'est par ces mots qu'il avait commencé son explication des années auparavant.

\- Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir d'avoir voulu faire ma vie loin du surnaturel Derek. Je n'appartiens pas à ce monde, tu me l'as répété tellement de fois. Moi, le faible humain. J'ai essayé. Tellement fort. Je me suis formé auprès de Chris pour que tu me juges aptes à pouvoir me battre. J'ai fait mes preuves. Mais tu n'as jamais accepté que je sois à vos côtés. J'aurais dû faire quoi ? Rester, vous regardez agir ? Peut-être voir l'un de vous mourir ? Tu n'es pas juste Derek. Tu me demandais de rester avec vous, mais me refusais le droit d'être l'un des vôtres.

\- Alors tu es parti.

\- Je me suis protégé. C'est ce que tu as toujours voulu, ce que tu as toujours demandé : que je dégage du paysage.

\- Tu nous as quittés !

\- Je n'avais pas ma place là !

Il se lève en hurlant ces mots. Il avait cherché cette place pendant des mois. Qui être dans la Meute, quel rôle s'attribuer. Stiles n'avait jamais été à sa place. Mais quand cette histoire avait commencé, il avait espéré enfin appartenir à quelque chose. Il a dû se rendre compte que non, ce n'était pas encore cette fois qu'il trouverait son rôle à jouer. Et pour se protéger de la déception, il est parti. Bien sûr, il ne peut pas dire ça à Derek. Mais s'entendre être traité de lâche, alors que tout ce qu'on voulait, c'est être accepté, c'est injuste.

Le masque de Derek tombe. L'impassibilité disparait et la tristesse qui inonde son cœur s'affiche maintenant sur ses traits.

\- Tu nous as quittés.

Et Stiles entend enfin. Le loup ne lui en veut pas de les avoir quittés. Il lui en veut de l'avoir quitté.

\- Derek.

Il cherche ses mots, son esprit patine et malgré toutes les pensées qui noient son cerveau, il n'y a pas une parole qu'il arrive à prononcer.

\- Je ne t'ai pas quitté. Nous n'étions rien Derek, et nous ne nous sommes fait aucune promesse. On se tournait vaguement autour. Il n'y avait rien ici qui me retenait.

\- On aurait pu être plus.

\- Quand ? Ca faisait des mois Derek. Ce n'était que des sous-entendus et des regards. Ce n'était rien. Rien qui ne m'assure pas que tu arrives un jour avec une jolie blonde au bras. Tu n'as pas le droit de m'en vouloir.

Le loup baisse la tête, honteux, coupable. Il le sait. C'est ça qui le brise le plus. Voir partir Stiles a été un crève-cœur. Mais savoir que lui, aurait pu le faire rester était encore pire. Il en avait, des excuses pour ne surtout rien dire, ne surtout rien faire.

\- Reste, s'il te plait. Je sais que je t'ai refusé toute place. Reste. Prends celle à ma droite. Deviens ce que tu as toujours été destiné à être : un protecteur. S'il te plait. Ne t'en va pas. Pas encore.

Stiles est tenté de dire oui. De lui sauter dans les bras. De l'embrasser. De l'aimer, enfin. Et malgré son cœur qui crie, il dit.

\- J'ai une vie, ailleurs. Pourquoi devrais-je tout abandonner ?

\- Alors je viendrais. Si tu me le permets, je viendrais.

\- Et la Meute ?

\- Ma Meute, c'est toi. Si tu me laisses venir, je partirais avec toi.

Et la douleur qui noie son cœur disparait. Des années qu'il veut entendre ces mots. Oh, il aimerait lui dire d'aller se faire voir. Qu'il n'est pas un chien qu'on siffle. Mais il a trop attendu son histoire d'amour épique. L'orgueil leur a déjà fait perdre beaucoup trop de temps. Alors il fait un pas vers Derek et ce dernier relève la tête, plein d'espoir.

\- Je veux un rendez-vous. Je veux que l'on se rencontre pour la première fois. Je veux apprendre à te connaître, autour d'un verre ou d'un repas, sans Meute. Je veux m'angoisser pour notre premier rendez-vous et me demander si tu m'embrasseras sur le pas de la porte.

\- Pas avant le troisième rendez-vous.

\- Tu es certain qu'il y en aura un deuxième ?

Et Derek sourit mystérieusement. Il tourne le dos à Stiles et rentre rejoindre les autres.

Le brun ferme les yeux. La douleur ne ronge plus sa poitrine. Il ne sent plus cette colère froide. Derek s'apaise. Et lui ne se crispe plus de douleur. Il sent les liens de la Meute. Il sent la joie d'être ensemble. Il sent l'amour et l'amitié. Et pour la première de sa vie, Stiles sait que ces sentiments lui sont autant dédiés qu'ils le sont aux autres. Pour la première, il appartient à un tout. Il inspire et il laisse la magie pulser dans ses veines.

Il va bien. Sa famille va bien. Il est enfin à sa place.

 **oOo**

 **Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

 **Merci pour tous vos commentaires, ça me fait sourire de manière idiote et ensoleille mes journées !**

 **Bonne semaine à vous,**

 **Sterekement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


	18. The world didn't end in a scream

**Disclaimer :** **Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis.**

 **Note :** **Bonsoir.**

 **Je suis désolée. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas posté. Et je suis désolée de vous poster ça. Vous pouvez me haïr. (j'ai essayé TenshinNeko mais mes mains ne m'ont pas obéi !)**

 **Commencé et terminée le mardi 10 avril 2018.**

 **Inspiration :** **THh world didn't end in a scream, or in a whisper. But rather one scream at time.**

Le monde ne s'est pas fini dans un cri, ou dans un murmure. Mais un cri après l'autre.

Ça avait commencé de manière presque anodine. Et c'était peut-être ça le plus horrible. Une guerre avait tué des gens à l'autre bout du monde, la famine décimé un peuple pas trop loin mais pas assez près pour que l'on se sente concerné.

Juste assez filmé pour que pendant le repas, on se dise ''mon dieu, c'est horrible'' mais pas assez pour que ça nous reste au milieu de l'estomac et nous empêche de manger. Et de vivre.

La loi du ''mort-kilomètre'' avait encore de beaux jours devant elle. (*)

Puis, ça avait frappé le pays. Mais des lieux précis, et des personnes qui étaient là au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Des événements qui secouaient la population mais qui leur donnait l'impression d'être des héros quand ils disaient qu'ils n'avaient pas peur.

Et puis, c'était survenu plus fréquemment, plus violemment, plus près. On s'était mis à craindre pour nos proches, pour nous. On avait commencé à faire des stocks de nourritures, à réfléchir à deux fois avant d'aller quelque part. Mais ça ne s'arrêtait pas et les héros sans peur se faisaient de plus en plus rares.

La Meute de Beacon Hills avait suivi tout ça avec le même sentiment que le reste de la population : de la tristesse pour ce monde qui partait en vrille, dilué dans les folies du quotidien. Avec un sentiment d'impunité supplémentaire : ils étaient des loups, des surhumains alors ils étaient moins vulnérables que les autres. Et puis, vu leur vie, ils risquaient de mourir pour d'autres raisons.

Ça avait commencé sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent réellement compte. Jordan Parrish avait été rappelé par l'armée pour un déploiement de grande envergure. Ils l'avaient serré contre lui, l'avaient fait promettre de revenir. Mais il ne pouvait rien arriver de terrible à un Hell Hound dans une brigade de déminage, non ?

Ils avaient tort. Il prit une balle dans la tête 2 mois après avoir été déployé. Ils l'avaient su avant que le téléphone ne sonne. Lydia avait crié. Même à l'autre bout du monde, elle sentait la mort des siens. Son cri avait déchiré le silence de la nuit. Les avait endeuillés. Les chasseurs avaient frappé à nouveau. Et la tristesse d'avoir perdu l'un des siens s'était mêlé à la fureur des jours passants. Ils se débarrassèrent de leurs ennemis comme s'ils tentaient devant eux ceux qui avaient l'arme contre le front de leur ami.

Lydia avait perdu un peu de cet éclat dans son regard. Le Shérif avait vu une ride de tristesse supplémentaire apparaître.

La fois suivante fut une véritable épreuve pour la Meute.

Erica et Boyd. Isaac et Allison.

Ils avaient voulu se faire une sortie de couples. Le centre commercial avait explosé. Ni leur ouïe fine, ni leur guérison rapide n'avait pu les sauver. Allison survécut juste assez longtemps pour leur raconter ce qu'il s'était passé. Le moment où Isaac s'était jeté sur elle pour la protéger de son corps avait eu raison de sa conscience. Elle avait plongé dans le coma et n'en était jamais sorti.

Le Shérif empêcha juste à temps Chris de se mettre une balle dans la tête. A la place, il partit traquer les responsables. Il les tua. Et mourut sous les coups d'autres. Ainsi s'éteignit la famille Argent.

Le deuil fut une épreuve. Derek les voyait mourir chaque nuit. Stiles était devenu surprotecteur et se rongeait les sangs quand son père partait en intervention. Scott passait son temps à marquer la Meute de son odeur, comme si sentir l'Alpha les protégerait des monstres humains. Lydia ne parlait plus. Elle ne supportait pas que sa voix apporte la mort et le désespoir.

C'est pendant cette vulnérabilité que les démons arrivèrent. Malia et Liam moururent dans leurs griffes, sous le regard impuissant de leur Meute et sous le cri de Lydia qui ne put s'en empêcher.

Mason était inconsolable. Stiles ne quittait plus le lit de Derek de peur de le perdre aussi. Lydia s'enfonça dans son mutisme. Et Scott se laissa dépérir.

Il fut décidé qu'ils habiteraient tous ensemble. Le Shérif et Mélissa se joignirent à la Meute à la demande de leurs enfants. Ils pensaient que créer un climat de sécurité leur permettrait de remonter la pente. Le Manoir était un bunker, aussi bien contre les humains que pour les créatures.

Personne ne sut qui avait envoûté Mason. Mais une nuit, il mit le feu au Manoir. Tout le monde s'en sortir. Sauf Stiles. Il était resté derrière pour être sûr que tout le monde était dehors. Le toit s'était effondré, lui bloquant la sortie. Il était mort sans crier, intériorisant sa souffrance, répétant seulement qu'il les aimait, les remerciant pour ces dernières années et demandant à ce qu'on prenne soin de soin de son père. A la fin, il ne répétait plus que ''je t'aime'' à un Derek se débattant pour retourner dans le brasier. Scott et John le gardèrent près d'eux, malgré la peine qui cisaillait leur cœur.

Ivre de rage et de tristesse, Derek trancha la gorge de Mason, alors que celui-ci ne comprenait même pas ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Lydia et Scott se mirent d'accord pour garder le Lycaon à l'œil, craignant un acte fou. Ils eurent raison. Ce dernier profita d'une inattention de la Meute pour se pendre à une des seules poutres encore solide de la maison calcinée.

La violence du monde semblait avoir touché Beacon Hills. Les vols et les agressions augmentèrent. Un cambriolage tourna mal. John Stilinski prit 2 balles dans le poumon. Il mourut avant d'avoir atteint l'hôpital. Sa dernière pensée fut pour ceux qui restaient. Lui n'avait pas peur, il rejoignait sa famille partie trop tôt.

L'esprit de Lydia se brisant petit à petit. Elle entendait la voix de gens qui n'étaient plus là, elle voyait des personnes qui n'existaient pas. Scott supplie Deaton de trouver une solution mais ce dernier lui répondit que, parfois, les maux n'étaient pas forcément surnaturels. L'Alpha se retint de lui arracher le visage avec ses griffes. Le monde lui avait pris sa Meute, c'était une chose qu'il ne savait que trop bien.

La mère de Lydia prit la décision, difficile, de la faire interner. Scott ne put qu'abdiquer, tout en sachant que ça ne l'aiderait pas. A qui pourrait-elle raconter la mort qu'elle sentait, ses amis morts et ce sentiment de Meute qui était devenu un fardeau ? Ils la penseraient définitivement folle. Elle était condamnée au silence, alors qu'elle était trop à l'étroit dans sa tête.

Il ne restait plus que Scott et sa mère. De toute sa Meute, de ceux qu'il appelait famille, il ne restait plus qu'eux.

Scott sut avant de réellement l'entendre. Un sixième sens. Son instinct. Il se précipita à l'hôpital pour voir un homme y entrer, une bombe autour de son torse et l'air de vouloir mourir. Il tenta de prévenir un maximum de gens, d'évacuer les patients, de mettre en sécurité sa mère.

Il ne saura jamais si sa mère allait bien. La bombe explosa. Un morceau de métal se planta dans le mur, l'empalant par la même occasion. Personne ne pouvait se remettre d'une telle blessure.

Ainsi, se dit Scott, ce n'est pas le monde surnaturel qui aura eu raison de moi. Il contempla la flaque de sang qui s'étendait à terre. Il pouvait entendre la voix de Stiles dans sa tête ''même avec un pouvoir de guérison, personne ne survit à une telle perte de sang.''. Il entendait sa mère hurler ''applique un point de pression''. Il entendait Derek murmurer ''parfois, la mort fait moins mal que la vie''. Et doucement, il entendit de moins en moins.

 _Le monde ne s'est pas fini dans un cri ou dans un murmure. Mais un cri après l'autre. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus personne pour les entendre._

oOo

(*) En journalisme, la loi de proximité est le principe suivant lequel les informations ont plus ou moins d'importance suivant leur proximité par rapport au lecteur. (source : Wikipédia)

 **Je suis désolée. Promis, le suivant sera plus drôle ! (le problème, c'est que j'ai l'impression que tout a été fait et que je me vois pas écrire un truc mièvre et vu 1000 fois …)**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien !**

 **Sterekement vôtre,**

 **Math'**

PS : PiccolinaSandra  
Réponse à ta review "l'esseulée", en espérant que tu passes par là ! :)

Je vais bien. J'ai pas envoyé la lettre. Certaines vérités n'ont pas besoin d'être entendues, juste dites.

Pour Pansy, parce que c'est un personnage secondaire, que l'on peut modeler à l'infini. Et au fil de mes histoires, j'ai fini par aimer la tourmenter aussi :)


	19. You smell like love

**Disclaimer :** **Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis.**

 **Note :** **Bonsoiiir ! Ca faisait longtemps ! Mais ma vie, en ce moment, c'est la course.**

 **Parce que, cette histoire de Pérégrinations est spéciale ! Elle a été écrite dans un bus ! En Pologne !**

 **J'y suis pour trois mois. Je vais (je pense) avoir un peu de temps pour écrire mais je participe au Teen Wolf Pack Fest et je sais pas encore comment je vais faire autant de mots !**

 **J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira. Elle est mignonne ! C'est pour me faire pardonner des horreurs que j'ai pu écrire avant. Savourez parce que les trucs en cours sont pas réjouissant !**

 **Inspiration** **: « You smell like love."** **(Pinterest)**

 **Commencée le lundi 04 juin 2018.**

 **Terminée le lundi 04 juin 2018**

 **oOo**

 **\- Tu sens comme l'amour.**

Stiles sursauta. Une voix avait parlé dans le noir. La voix de son père.

Il jura. Il avait fait le mur et était rentré à 5h du matin, espérant arriver avant que son paternel ne se lève pour son service du matin.

La lumière s'alluma et Stiles cligna des yeux face à cette soudaine luminosité. Il tourna la tête pour voir le Shérif, assis à la table de la cuisine, les yeux fatigués. Il était en uniforme, comme s'il venait de rentrer. L'hyperactif tenta de se rassurer : son père ne semblait pas énervé.

Et ce n'était pas normal.

Il aurait dû hurler, lui demander où il était, avec qui il était, ce qu'il avait fait et lui crier dessus jusqu'à ce que Stiles promette de ne plus jamais recommencer. Ou alors conclure par une voix déçue qui emplirait Stiles de regrets.

Mais rien de tout ça. Noah était juste assis, le fixant comme s'il savait tout.

Vu le nombre de secrets que Stiles avait, il espérait que ce n'était pas vrai.

L'hyperactif hésita entre essayer de se justifier ou monter l'escalier pour aller à sa chambre, dans le but d'éviter la conversation. Il opta pour la 2e solution. La discussion arriverait tôt ou tard mais au moins, il aurait pu réfléchir à une excuse bancale. S'il commençait à se justifier maintenant, il pourrait bien laisser échapper des choses qui devaient rester tues.

Mais à peine avait-il esquissé un pas que son père lui, d'une voix aimable d'où perçait tout de même l'ordre à ne pas ignorer.

 **\- Assieds-toi.**

Stiles ferma les yeux et alla s'asseoir en face de son père, attendant la tempête qui devait forcément couver.

oOo

Noah observa son fils avec fierté. Il avait 19 ans et malgré les nombreuses épreuves qu'il avait rencontrées, il était resté le même. Altruiste, courageux et loyal. Oh, il était aussi roublard, sarcastique à l'extrême et d'une mauvaise foi impressionnante. Et aujourd'hui, en face de lui, ce n'était plus un enfant qu'il voyait mais bien un garçon en passe de devenir un homme. Et quel homme.

Et voilà que son fils goûtait à la plus belle des tortures.

Pensait-il réellement qu'il n'avait pas vu les horaires tardifs, sous couvert de « révision ». Les sourires béats. Le temps passé sur le téléphone. La chemise boutonnée pour masquer quelque chose. Et l'odeur. Un parfum qui n'était pas le sien.

Un parfum d'homme. Le parfum d'un homme qui peut dépenser quelques centaines de dollars pour un parfum de qualité, qui n'agresserait pas sa peau. Ni son odorat.

Noah les avait laissé se complaire dans leur secret. Profiter des étreintes dans la voiture. Des baisers au détour d'une porte. Avait feint de croire au mensonge, regardant Stiles courir le sourire aux lèvres, pour aller « au cinéma avec Scott ».

Et il avait prévu de les laisser profiter de ça encore longtemps. De poser des questions dont il connaissait la réponse, juste pour voir son fils inventer une histoire. Mais voilà, cette nuit avait été rude et, lui qui avait fini son service, avait dû retourner au commissariat. Deux hommes en fuite, armés. Et Noah aurait aimé pouvoir être sûr que son fils était en sécurité. Il aurait voulu savoir qu'il était à la maison. Ou à la maison de quelqu'un d'autre. Alors il se voyait obligé de mettre fin au secret de cette idylle parce qu'il ne voulait plus jamais ressentir la sourde angoisse que son fils pourrait mourir sous les balles d'un suspect qu'il n'avait pas réussi à arrêter.

 **\- Tu n'as rien à me dire, fils ?**

Il regarda le visage de son fils blanchir. Il aurait aimé continuer ce jeu mais il était 5h du matin et n'aspirait qu'à aller se coucher.

\- Rends-moi un service, la prochaine fois, ne fait pas le mur. Laisse un message sur la table pour dire que tu découches. Je préfère savoir que tu passes ta nuit en-dehors de la maison que de t'imaginer conduire de nuit, fatigué, pour être de retour dans ton lit avant 6h.

Abasourdi, rendu silencieux pour la première fois de sa vie, Stiles ne put qu'acquiescer.

 **\- Et je voudrais le numéro de Derek.**

A ces mots, son fils ouvrit la bouche. Pour protester sans doute. Contre la demande du numéro ? A propos de Derek ? Noah ne le saura jamais.

 **\- J'ai poursuivi des hommes armés une partie de la nuit. J'aimerais avoir quelqu'un à contacter en cas d'urgence.**

La phrase ne laissait aucune place à la réplique. Qu'est-ce que Stiles aurait bien pu répondre à ça ?

Le Shérif se leva, péniblement, le corps engourdi de fatigue. Il serait courbaturé demain. Il marcha d'un pas lent jusqu'à l'escalier et posa le pied sur la première marche, avant de se figer.

 **\- Oh, et fils ? Derek est convoqué au petit-déjeuner dominical. C'est toi qui cuisine. Et j'aurais le droit à du bacon.**

Sur ces mots, il éteignit la lumière et monta les escaliers d'un pas lourd, laissant dans sa cuisine, un fils à la bouche ouverte, se demandant encore ce qui venait d'arriver.

 **oOo**

 **Voilààààà ! J'espère que cela vous a plu : n'hésitez pas à commenter pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Ou à parler de votre lundi, je suis pas difficile !**

 **On se retrouve très vite (j'espère ^^)**

 **Sterekement vôtre,**

 **Math'**

 **As usual : PiccolinaSandra :**

 **Encore ce trop long délai mais je travaille dessus ^^**

 **J'espère que cette histoire de plaira !**

 **Crie ton amour, mes oreilles rougissent de plaisir !**

 **Sterekement vôtre,**


	20. Se fier aux apparences

**Disclaimer : ****Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis.**

 **Note :** **Wow, 2 histoires en 3 jours !**

 **Que voulez-vous, j'ai du temps de transport et surtout, je finis ce qui a été commencé il y a longtemps ! Enfin !**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

 **Commencée le 17 avril **

**Terminée le 8 juin**

 **Inspiration : ma tête ! ^^**

 **oOo**

Derek et lui couchaient ensemble depuis ... et bien, vous savez ce que c'est, un soir, on boit trop, on finit dans le même lit, et puis on se dit que c'est juste une fois. Et on ne comprend pas trop ce qu'on est en train de faire quand la semaine suivante, on se retrouve allongé sur un lit avec un brun musclé entre les jambes.

Compter depuis combien de temps ils couchaient ensemble était donc délicat. Quand est-ce que ça commençait ? La première fois quand ils étaient ivres ? La deuxième fois quand ils s'étaient sautés dessus sans l'avoir planifiée ? Ou les fois suivantes où ils avaient accepté que, apparemment, ils étaient sex friend ?

Depuis quelques temps donc.

Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. (Non. Stiles commençait à avoir un crush plus grand que l'iceberg qui avait frappé le Titanic et c'était mauvais ! Mais Derek ne semblait pas être un homme qui pouvait devenir un petit ami, alors Stiles avait juste mis son attirance en sourdine. )

Bien sûr, s'arranger pour que leurs amis ne s'en rendent pas compte était délicat. Ne pas paraître trop proches, mais pas trop étranger non plus. Ne pas arriver ensemble était une règle de base. Eviter les suçons et autres marques à des endroits visible de tous. Même si Derek avait poussé ce principe au maximum en s'évertuant à ne pas lui parler en public. Alors, certes, mission réussie, personne ne se doutait de rien. Mais Stiles commençait doucement à s'énerver de cet homme qui pouvait lui sucer la bite mais pas lui parler devant ses amis ! Il avait l'impression d'être son secret honteux et ça l'énervait tout en lui donnant le sentiment d'être un moins-que-rien.

Ce qu'il aimait avec le brun, c'est qu'il n'y avait ni tabou ni jugement. Si l'un avait une idée, il la proposait. Si ça plaisait à l'autre, ils essayaient. Ça avait engrangé des scènes de baises torrides, quelques déceptions (la douche, c'était surcoté !) et même un fou rire (d'accord, la scène prof/élève était ridicule ! Mais le bureau était devenu un de leurs lieux favoris !).

Ils discutaient. De ce qu'ils avaient fait avant, sans honte. De ce qu'ils n'avaient pas fait. De ce qu'ils aimaient et de ce qui ne leur plaisait pas trop.

Bref, c'était excitant et précaire.

Et Stiles savait que ça ne durerait pas toute la vie, alors il savourait. Derek lui avait dit que c'était un nymphomane. Non, il en profitait juste, parce qu'il savait que ça pourrait être suivi par une période de calme plat alors il baisait jusqu'à la lie.

Ils en étaient là de leur relation. Nul part donc. A tel point que Stiles pressentait la fin. Il ne savait pas comment faire pour que cette histoire dure un peu plus longtemps. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il y pensait beaucoup alors qu'il s'était promis de ne pas s'angoisser.

Un soir, à 18h, il reçut un texto de Derek. ''Manoir Hale, 19h ?''. Stiles eut un mauvais pressentiment. D'habitude, ils se voyaient au loft. Jamais au Manoir. Serait-ce ce soir qu'aurait lieu la conversation ?

Il s'apprêta comme à son habitude, ne voulant pas signifier à Derek qu'il savait. Il attrapa ses clefs de voiture, laissa un mot à l'attention de son père et fila jusqu'au Manoir Hale.

Il connaissait le chemin, même s'il n'y était jamais allé. Tout le monde connaissait la famille Hale et leur lieu de résidence, bien à l'abri dans la forêt. Une famille qui alimentait les plus incroyables et les plus bizarres des histoires. A Halloween, nombreux étaient les enfants à aller se perdre dans la forêt, persuadés qu'ils y verraient des hommes se transformer en loup. Stiles ne pouvait pas trop se moquer, il l'avait lui-même fait. C'était comme un rite de passage.

Derek était très secret à propos de sa famille. Une tentative d'assassinat avait failli faire écrouler son monde, après que à son ancienne petite amie ait mis le feu à la maison. Coup de chance, c'était une après-midi ensoleillée et tout le monde était dehors. Derek n'en parlait pas et personne dans le groupe n'avait jamais osé poser de question.

Il n'empêche que le manoir était magnifique et Stiles resta un instant devant à l'admirer. Il y avait de la lumière aux fenêtres et même dans le jardin, il entendait du bruit dans la bâtisse. Il fronça les sourcils. Il pensait que la demeure serait vide. Ou alors, peut être que Derek voulait qu'ils parlent dehors. Il lui envoya un texto et s'adossa contre sa jeep.

Derek arriva quelques minutes plus tard, absolument torride avec un tee-shirt noir qui moulait son torse et ce jean qui lui faisait des fesses terribles.

Il semblait heureux et nerveux. Une combinaison étrange qui mettait Stiles mal à l'aise. Était-il heureux de tout arrêter avec lui ? Avait-il rencontré quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Merci d'être venu. Je sais que l'invitation est arrivée tardivement.

Stiles haussa un sourcil. Ils n'avaient jamais eu besoin de prendre rendez-vous pour baiser.

Derek attrapa sa main (bizarre), légèrement moite (très bizarre) et l'emmena vers la maison où la fête semblait battre son plein (très très bizarre).

\- Heu, Derek?

Mais Derek ne l'entendit pas, trop concentré sur la maison. Il passa le porche et Stiles commença à paniquer un peu. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ?

Ils passèrent la porte, et se dirigèrent vers ce qui devait être un salon. Et qui était plein de monde. Ressemblant à Derek. Merde.

Une femme, vraisemblablement la sœur de Derek leur sourit tandis qu'un homme plus âgé, un père ou un oncle, les regardait, moqueur.

Stiles n'eut pas le temps de demander ce qu'il se passait qu'une femme arriva à grands pas pour le serrer dans ses bras.

\- Excuse-moi d'être aussi familière mais je suis si heureuse de rencontrer enfin celui qui fait sourire mon fils.

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, elle héla tout le monde et annonça :

\- Je vous présente Stiles, le petit ami de mon fils.

Stiles s'étouffa avec sa salive

oOo

Il avait passé la soirée à converser aimablement, masquant son trouble, voir son énervement. Qu'est-ce qu'avait foutu Derek ?!

A un moment de la soirée, il commença à oublier qu'il était un imposteur. Il trouvait plaisir à se trouver au milieu de cette grande famille. Il aurait aimé que ce soit vrai, avoir sa place dans cette maison.

Il avait passé sa soirée entre Derek et Cora, à discuter avec le grand père Hale tout en répondant aux répliques parfois acérées de Peter. Talia et Laura avaient été intarissable et avaient tout voulu savoir de lui, arguant que Derek était beaucoup trop secret et n'avait rien dit sur lui.

Et Derek à côté de lui, semblait étonnamment rayonner. Il avait passé le début de la soirée crispé mais s'était détendu au fur et à mesure sans que Stiles ne comprenne pourquoi. Craignait-il que Stiles révèle la supercherie ?

La fête finit assez tard et Talia proposa à Stiles de rester dormir mais il s'y opposa. Il avait besoin d'un peu de calme. Et de mettre les choses au clair.

Il rejoignit sa voiture et Derek vint avec lui. Ils restèrent plantés tout 2 devant la jeep, Stiles attendant que l'autre s'explique et Derek ne sachant pas comment terminer cette soirée. Il se lança:

\- Merci d'être venu.

\- De rien. La prochaine fois, préviens moi juste avant de devoir jouer la comédie.

\- Jouer la comédie?

L'air interloqué de Derek lui dit froncer les sourcils. Avaient-ils assisté à la même soirée ?

\- Heu oui... l'histoire de petit ami, tout ça?!

Derek eut l'air tour à tour perdu, surpris et en puis en colère. Ses sourcils étaient décidemment très expressifs.

\- C'était pas une supercherie.

\- Pardon ? On m'a présenté comme ''Stiles - petit ami'' ! Je suis le seul que ça choque?!

A ces mots, Derek eut l'air blessé. Stiles en voulut immédiatement, même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait été blessé. Il n'avait fait qu'énoncer une vérité.

Derek demanda, comme craignant la réponse :

\- Stiles, on est quoi pour toi ?

Une alarme résonna dans sa tête. Il voyait venir le malentendu.

\- Amant ? Sex friend ? Plan cul ? Ami, parfois ?

Derek se retourna et mit un coup de poing dans un arbre. L'écorce se fendilla mais Derek ne sembla ressentir aucune douleur, ou alors, il n'en montra rien. Wow, Stiles ne savait pas qu'il couchait avec Rambo !

\- C'était pas la bonne réponse ?

\- Stiles, est ce que j'ai une tête à avoir des sex friend ?

\- Mec, t'as une tête d'assassin! Avec toi, j'ai appris à ne pas me fier aux apparences !

Derek semblait désespéré.

\- Pourquoi, on est quoi pour toi ?

Les mots semblaient s'arracher difficilement de la gorge de Derek.

\- En couple? Stiles, je viens de te faire rencontrer ma famille !

\- Tu m'as envoyé un texto pour qu'on se retrouve !

\- Au manoir ! T'as pas été, je sais pas, SURPRIS ?!

\- NON! Je me suis juste dit que tu voulais tout arrêter !

Derek sembla comme s'être pris une claque.

\- Tu veux tout arrêter ?

Stiles s'offusqua :

\- Bien sûr que non ! Ça fait des mois que j'ai un crush gros comme le Titanic, bien évidemment que je veux pas arrêter !

Oups, il ne comptait pas avouer ça. Derek semblait abasourdi.

\- Alors pourquoi on se dispute ?

\- Parce que tu m'as présenté ta famille avant même de m'avoir demandé de sortir avec toi ?!

\- On a couché ensemble !

\- Quand on était bourré ! J'ai dit que je voulais faire un plan à 3 aussi, c'est pas pour ça que je me suis vautré dans un lit avec 2 autres personnes !

A ces mots, Derek grogna. Oh, apparemment, l'idée de partager lui plaisait qu'à moitié.

\- Et toutes les autres fois ?

\- Je me suis dit qu'on était sex friend !

Derek passa ses deux mains dans ses cheveux, clairement frustré.

\- Et on fait quoi maintenant ?

\- Tu m'invite au cinéma, qu'on ait au moins un rencard à raconter aux gens. J'aimerais éviter de dire à tout le monde qu'on est en couple parce qu'on a couché ensemble, complètement bourrés et que tu m'as ensuite présenté à ta famille sans même que je sache qu'on était ensemble.

N'en revenant toujours pas, Derek acquiesça par réflexe. Il était toujours un peu perdu quand Stiles posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Merci pour cette soirée, ta famille est très sympa.

\- Ils t'aiment bien.

\- Ça tombe bien parce que je ne compte pas disparaître de sitôt.

Et sur ces mots plein de promesses, il monta dans la jeep et démarra. Juste avant de partir, il ouvrit la fenêtre et dit :

\- J'attends ton invitation avec impatience !

Derek lui sourit, clairement heureux à l'idée de cette sortie. Il regarda la jeep quitter la propriété, le cœur léger avant de rentrer rejoindre la bâtisse.

oOo

\- Alors, ça a marché ?

Toute la famille était réunie dans le salon. La musique était éteinte et tout le monde semblait fatigué mais heureux. Il hocha timidement la tête.

Il était gêné d'avoir demandé de l'aide à sa famille mais il n'avait jamais pu demander à Stiles de sortir avec lui. Alors, quand Peter avait proposé cette mise en scène, Derek s'était révolté, avant que l'idée ne fasse son chemin.

Ce n'était pas de la manipulation, pas vraiment. Stiles était libre de dire non.

...

Okay, il ne devait jamais savoir!

Fort de cette résolution, Derek décida d'aller se coucher. Il salua toute sa famille, embrassant les joues de ses sœurs et serrant sa mère dans ses bras, avant de rejoindre sa chambre, un sourire immense sur le visage.

Il sortait avec Stiles Stilinski.

 **oOo**

 **Voilà pour cette histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews, j'y réponds juste après !**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser un message, ça me fait toujours rougir de plaisir !**

 **NB : Je pense que je ne vais plus trop poster. Il va falloir que je commence à écrire mon histoire pour le Fest ! Je suis dans le caca ^^ Jamais autant écrit ! **

**Sterekement vôtre,**

 **Math'**

 **As usual** **: PiccolinaSandra**

 **Te voilà heureuse, 2 histoires en l'espace de 3 jours !**

 **Crois-moi, écrire dans les transports, c'est une épreuve, en général, j'écris dans la section note de mon téléphone … Bon, sauf « You smell like love » qui a été fait sur mon PC de boulot parce que je l'avais avec moi ^^**

 **Oui, je l'aime bien ce Shérif, débordant d'amour mais franchement espiègle !**

 **T'en fais pas pour la Pologne, je vais savourer. Mais pour savourer, dit tourisme et ici, le meilleur moyen de se déplacer, c'est le bus ! Ça signifie plein de temps à regarder le paysage et à avoir des idées farfelues ^^**


	21. Na zdrowie

**Disclaimer** **: Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davi.**

 **Note :** **Bonjour ! Oui, je sais, on ne m'arrête plus ! Mais vous aimeriez qu'on puisse m'arrêter ! ^^**

 **En espérant que ça vous plaise !**

 **(l'inspiration vient vraiment de n'importe où …)**

 **Commencée le lundi 11 juin 2018**

 **Terminée le mardi 12 juin 2018**

 **oOo**

Il entendit un mot.

« na zdrowie »

Et ce fut comme s'il avait été propulsé 10 ans en arrière.

Il pouvait sentir à nouveau l'odeur des algues qui venait du lac et sentir sous ses doigts le bois mouillé du ponton. Il pouvait se voir, assis par terre, en tailleur avec les autres, tous en cercle.

Isaac à sa gauche. Allison ensuite. Et Scott et Kira.

Erica et Boyd à sa droite, puis Malia, Lydia, Liam et Mason.

Et en face de lui, Stiles.

Assez nombreux pour se sentir entouré, pas assez pour perdre les conversations des uns et des autres.

Derek était un silencieux, ses amis avaient fini par l'accepter. Comme ils avaient accepté que Stiles était un grand bavard.

C'est comme ça qu'il se retrouvait à regarder tout le monde, écoutant, souriant aux bêtises. Alors que l'hyperactif gesticulait, emporté dans un débat féroce sur les DC Comics avec Erica et Scott. (enfin, surtout Erica. Scott avait été banni de la conversation quand il avait demandé pourquoi Superman n'appartenait pas aux Avengers.) Il ne faisait attention à rien, personne n'aurait pu le détourner de sa mission : convaincre Erica que Batman était le meilleur.

Ca faisait doucement rire Derek. Stiles était passionné, pour les sujets les plus sérieux comme les plus idiots. Capable de débattre sur la politique environnemental du Liban – parce qu'il avait eu une insomnie et qu'il s'était perdu dans les méandres d'internet – comme de l'importance d'avoir 3 épaisseurs sur le papier toilette (véridique). Il y a une chose que Derek pouvait écouter pendant des heures, c'était Stiles débattant. Parce qu'il était intelligent, vif et assez vicieux pour retourner les arguments contre leur propriétaire.

Il sentit son nez picoter, et éternua. Mais immédiatement, son attention retourna sur le débat.

« na zdrowie » avait dit Stiles.

Parce qu'il était d'origine polonaise, et que de ce fait, il distillait des mots d'une autre langue dans son vocabulaire, sans même s'en rendre compte.

Personne ne pouvait attirer l'attention de Stiles quand il débattait sur DC Comic. Sauf Derek.

Derek était la seule exception pour tout.

Les deux se sourirent. Stiles reprit son débat.

Derek commença une discussion avec Isaac.

Ils étaient bien, là, tous ensembles dans cette soirée d'été.

oOo

\- Derek ?

Derek revint au moment présent, c'est-à-dire dans le supermarché.

Il regarda devant lui, comme surpris. A ces jambes, une chose s'accrocha : Luna. Il était encore un peu hagard face à ce souvenir qui semblait si tangible.

\- Fils ?

Le ton se fit inquiet. Derek répondit d'une voix absente :

\- Je suis là.

Il regarda autour de lui, et pendant un instant, chercha Stiles. Il ne trouva que son père.

Ce dernier le regardait, les yeux noyés de peine, la sienne ou celle de Derek, il ne savait pas.

Luna gigota encore alors il se pencha pour la prendre à bras.

Un deuxième éternuement retentit et les mêmes mots furent prononcés. Il vit le désespoir passer fugacement sur le visage de Noah et il était sûr qu'il n'était que le parfait reflet du sien.

Stiles ne prononcerait plus jamais ces mots.

 **oOo**

 **Ne me détestez pas trop fort s'il vous plait.**

 **Vous savez le pire ? Cette histoire était prête hier, et elle finissait bien. Mais hier, j'ai déjà posté une histoire WTF, je me suis dit « on va pas y aller trop fort ». Et puis, entre deux, je me suis relue et j'ai changé la fin !**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires ! Et n'hésitez pas à en mettre d'autres ! ^^**

 **Sterekement vôtre,**

 **Math'**

 **PS : je vais répondre aux reviews, bientôt je pense :o**

 **As usual (pour la dernière fois, sembe-t-il ^^)**

 **PiccolinaSandra :**

 **Honnêtement, même moi j'étais pas au courant pour la nouvelle publication ^^**

 **Ouais, j'ai pas fini Teen Wolf, peut-être parce que je veux pas ça finisse. Ou plutôt sûrement parce que j'aime bien plus les fanfictions que la série (j'ai commencé à regarder parce que je lisais sur The Maze Runner, et plusieurs auteurs ont fait un parallèle avec TW à cause de Dylan O'Brien. Et j'ai regardé les résumés de certaines fic et ça avait l'air vraiment bien ! Alors j'ai regardé pour pouvoir comprendre les histoires. Et après, je me suis mise à écrire dessus. Je suis un imposteur … ^^).**

 **Je sais pas ce que j'ai fait à Hermione. J'ai pas eu le droit à la parole la concernant. Au début, tout allait bien et après, mon cerveau est parti en balade et mes mains ont continué d'écrire.**

 **Fb est une invention merveilleuse, surtout pour les fandoms et l'organisation d'évènement comme le Fest !**

 **Bah, pour l'instant, le boulot est pas fou (faut d'ailleurs que j'aille en toucher 2 mots à mes tuteurs parce que 1) je ne tiendrais jamais 3 mois, 2) ça n'ait pas ce qui est requis pour mon diplôme …) mais le reste roule. Bon, vu que je suis ici en solitaire, je parle à très peu de gens (et ça va être encore pire quand je vais quitter ma coloc la semaine prochaine) mais je me prévois de très bon week-end de tourisme ! Et ça, ça va être cool ! :D**

 **Honnêtement, « To the moon and back » s'écoute, mais qu'en fond, j'ai pas remis la chanson 15 000 fois ^^**

 **T'en fais pas, la fanfiction, c'est quand même le monde des bizarres qui se soutient et se comprend ^^**

 **A ta prochaine review privée :P**

 **Sterekement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


	22. La place du mort

**Disclaimer** **: Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davi.**

 **Note** **: Bonsoir ! Ce fait quelques jours que cette histoire est écrite mais … j'ai eu la flemme de la poster …**

 **Et à la base, ça devait absolument pas être ça comme histoire ! Mais je jure que mes mains font ce qu'elles veulent !**

 **Inspiration** **: Je me demande toujours si c'est la bonne voiture avant de monter dans un uber. Et si je montais dans la voiture d'un particulier par mégarde ?**

 **Commencée** **le mardi 26 juin 2018**

 **Terminée** **le mardi 26 juin 2018**

oOo

Stiles était perdu. Genre, vraiment perdu. Ça ne serait pas particulièrement grave s'il ne commençait pas à faire nuit. Et s'il n'avait pas rendez-vous dans un restaurant chic pour faire la rencontre de la famille Hale aka la nouvelle belle-famille d'Isaac.

Quelle avait été son idée, à lui aussi, de tomber amoureux de la fille d'une des plus influentes juges du comté ?

Bon, il fallait avouer que Cora et Isaac étaient mignons tous les deux. Mignons à en gerber et à en faire du diabète mais mignons. Boucle d'Or était réellement amoureux et il fallait avoir les yeux crevés pour ne pas voir que Cora était complètement folle de lui. Beaucoup pensait qu'ils avaient trouvé la bonne personne et qu'ils feraient leur vie ensemble.

Alors quand Isaac avait débarqué chez lui, paniqué, parce que Talia Hale voulait rencontrer sa famille, il avait compris le problème.

Parce qu'Isaac ne parlait jamais de son père violent. Il disait qu'il avait eu une enfance « difficile ». Euphémisme. Quand il avait eu 16 ans, il avait été émancipé. Le soir-même, Stiles avait amené valises et sacs en plastique dans la chambre d'ami de la maison Stilinski, déposant le fatras dans ce qui était à présent la chambre d'Isaac. Même si celui-ci n'était pas au courant.

Boucle d'Or avait été touché par ce geste mais avait essayé de refuser, arguant qu'ils n'avaient pas à faire une telle chose, et qu'il allait se débrouiller. Stiles n'avait pas eu le temps de commencer une diatribe enflammée que le Shérif avait expliqué calmement mais d'une voix sûre, qu'ils en avaient parlé avec Stiles, que non seulement, ça ne les dérangeait pas mais qu'ils étaient même heureux de le voir là. Isaac aurait bien argumenté jusqu'à ce que le Shérif finisse sa phrase par « fils ». Alors Isaac accepta. Il accepta le bonheur qu'on lui proposait et s'installa chez les Stilinski.

Isaac n'avait pas de famille à présenter. A part une mère morte, un frère mort, et un père qui ne l'était pas encore mais que personne ne pleurerait.

Sa famille, c'était Stiles et le Shérif.

Stiles le savait. Le Shérif le savait. Isaac n'osait pas y penser.

Donc, bien sûr, Stiles avait dit « on sera là ». Et les yeux de Boucle d'Or avaient laissé filtrer sa joie.

Voilà pourquoi il était habillé comme un clown, chemise blanche rentrée dans un jean cintré et chaussures cirés, paumé dans un quartier inconnu d'une ville qu'il connaissait peu.

Oui, parce que ça aurait été trop simple de faire ça chez l'une ou l'autre des deux familles. Il avait fallu le faire dans un restaurant chic, dans la ville d'à côté, parce que « les Hales y étaient toujours bien reçus ».

Il avait beau trouver Cora adorable, la famille Hale commençait déjà à lui taper sur les nerfs.

Il s'était rendu compte que ramener des fleurs pourrait être une chose « polie » alors il avait cherché un fleuriste. Qu'il n'avait pas trouvé. Mais il s'était perdu. Avec un téléphone avec pas assez de batterie pour utiliser un GPS et retrouver le restaurant.

On dirait le début d'une mauvaise blague. Isaac allait le tuer s'il n'était pas là.

Il alluma déclencha internet (7% de batterie). Tapa « taxi » dans internet. Cliqua sur le premier lien. Uber. Stiles pensa à ce débat pour savoir si ce n'était pas de la concurrence déloyale envers les taxis. Mais sa vie était en jeu. Il entra l'adresse. Chevrolet en approche : 2 minutes. Ouf. (4% de batterie. Internet et la localisation faisait littéralement fondre sa batterie).

Il piétinait alors qu'il vit une Chevrolet ralentir. Ni une, ni deux, il sauta dedans et dit d'une voix précipitée :

\- S'il vous plaît, je suis censé être dans 10 minutes au restaurant et j'aimerais ne pas me faire tuer par ma famille. C'est possible d'aller vite ?

\- Vous allez vite descendre de ma voiture, déjà.

Stiles s'apprêta à faire une remarque sarcastique (« c'est difficile, comme métier, chauffeur sans client ? ») quand il fût pris d'un horrible doute.

\- Vous n'êtes pas taxi ?

L'homme se retourna et haussa un sourcil. Stiles jeta un œil à son téléphone. La batterie rendit l'âme à ce moment-là.

Merde. Il était dans la merde.

\- Mon père va me tuer. Isaac va me tuer. Cora va me tuer. Je vais louper le repas de rencontre.

L'homme, qui le regardait toujours, haussa le deuxième sourcil.

\- Cora, comme Cora Hale ?

\- Oui ?

L'homme soupira, avant de marmonner.

\- Je vais vous emmener.

Stiles murmura un « Merci Merlin » avant de s'attacher. Ensuite, il se pencha vers le conducteur et dit :

\- Vous le faites parce que c'est Cora Hale ? Vous espérez un coup de main de la famille ? Parce que je vous préviens tout de suite, je ne suis personne pour eux et je ne peux pas servir pour une future faveur. Ni même servir pour une rançon.

Comme l'homme ne répondait pas, Stiles continua :

\- Non, parce que, il faut laisser tranquille cette famille ! La jalousie, c'est laid ! Et si vous avez un problème avec un jugement rendu par la juge Hale, c'est dans un tribunal que ça se règle !

La voiture s'arrêta et quand Stiles regarda autour de lui, il vit qu'il était arrivé au restaurant. Et d'après l'horloge de la voiture, avec 2 minutes d'avance.

\- Allez-y, je vais me garer.

Automatiquement, Stiles fit ce qu'il dit. Ce n'est que quand il regarda la voiture partir, qu'il demanda :

\- Pourquoi vous vous garez ?

Il aurait bien attendu pour avoir la réponse mais il allait finir par être en retard. Il entra dans le restaurant et attrapa immédiatement le regard d'un Isaac paniqué et de son père, visiblement rassuré de le voir là. Les deux étaient entourés d'une dizaine de personnes. Ah oui, quand les Hale se déplaçaient, c'était en meute apparemment. Il les rejoignit.

Cora le prit dans ses bras et il répondit à l'étreinte. Isaac l'introduit auprès de ce petit monde. Talia et son mari Aaron, leur fille Laura, son époux Jordan Parrish (un des adjoints de son père. Stiles ne savait même pas qu'il était marié. Encore moins avec qui !), Peter et sa fille Malia (il connaissait Malia parce qu'ils étaient dans le même lycée. Il l'avait toujours trouvé un peu flippante. Maintenant qu'il rencontrait son père, on pouvait dire qu'elle s'en sortait très bien !), et Rosetta, la mère d'Aaron (ils avaient invité les grands-parents ? Il fallait lui dire qu'il fallait amener toute la lointaine famille !). Et apparemment, il manquait encore le frère ainé de Cora.

Ils étaient clairement en infériorité numérique. Heureusement, Stiles pouvait prendre la place de 4 personnes avec son bavardage.

Ils s'assirent autour de la table, et Isaac n'y coupa pas, il se retrouva à côté de Cora, en face de Talia, diagonale de Laura et de Aaron. Peter était parti pour s'asseoir à sa gauche quand Stiles se faufila et prit sa place. Il aurait besoin de soutien.

Il restait une place de libre à côté sur diagonale, à côté d'Aaron. Elle était apparemment destinée à Derek, le frère manquant.

Qui arriva rapidement !

Puisqu'il était juste parti garer la voiture.

…

Il avait un laïus sur l'importance de laisser la famille Hale tranquille … à Derek Hale. Qui, maintenant qu'il se tenait debout au milieu du restaurant, laissait apercevoir à quel point il était canon.

Stiles était damné.

Il sentit Isaac gémir à côté de lui quand il vit la carrure dudit frère et il se rappela pourquoi il était là. Mission : soutenir Isaac !

Le fameux Derek s'assit et fit un sourire en coin à Stiles. Ce saligaud se moquait de lui ! Mais il soutint son regard, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende son père et la juge parler travail. Il leva les yeux au ciel et entreprit de distraire Laura, qui semblait vouloir passer Isaac sur le grill.

Alors il entama la conversation sur un sujet banal et ô combien inintéressant mais qu'il entreprit de rendre drôle. Il dévia la majorité des tentatives de la sœur de Cora et elle le remarqua rapidement, au vue du sourire qu'elle laissa fleurir sur ses lèvres. Rapidement, elle tenta des entrées plus vicieuses, plus pour voir Stiles les contrer que réellement pour interroger Isaac. Au bout de 20 minutes de ce petit jeu, elle ne connaissait rien d'Isaac mais elle voulait bien adopter Stiles.

L'apéritif fut pris, ils en arrivèrent au milieu du plat principal. Bien sûr, Stiles n'avait pas pu éviter toutes les questions pour Boucle d'Or mais en même temps, le but de cette soirée était d'apprendre à le connaître, alors il ne pouvait guère faire barrage.

Ils avaient parlé de l'école, de ses résultats, de ce qu'il voulait faire plus tard, de ses loisirs et même de lacrosse. La seule chose que Stiles avait contré était les questions sur sa famille. Isaac lui lançait régulièrement des coups d'œil reconnaissant et le Shérif veillait, en grande discussion avec Jordan mais toujours une oreille sur la conversation.

Mais il semblait que cela devait absolument être abordé ce soir. Talia attaqua, sans aucune possibilité de filouter :

\- Et sinon, Isaac, que font tes parents dans la vie ?

Magnifique manière de demander pourquoi ils n'étaient pas présents ce soir.

Isaac se referma discrètement sur lui-même. Epaules rentrées, tête légèrement baissée. Stiles se tendit et le Shérif cessa sa discussion pour écouter pleinement celle-là.

\- Ma mère est morte quand j'étais petit.

Sur son père, pas un mot.

Laura renchérit :

\- Lahey, c'est un nom qui me dit quelque chose. Ton père n'était pas capitaine de l'équipe de natation ? Et même qu'il entrainait son fils. Camden ?

« La garce. » A côté d'Isaac, Stiles bouillonnait. Son ami essayait de trouver la parade mais rien ne venait, et devant tous ces regards qui le fixaient, la seule qu'il put faire, c'est se lever et s'en aller.

\- Je suis désolé. Je ne mérite pas d'être ici.

Et sur ces mots bafouillés, il partit.

Cora repoussa sa chaise, fusilla sa famille du regard et courut à la suite d'Isaac.

Le Shérif ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Stiles ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- Vous êtes content ?

Il minauda, imitant – très mal – la voix de Laura :

\- Il me semble que ton père entraînait l'équipe de natation ?

Il reprit sa voix grave, mortelle.

\- Ouais, et tu vas me dire que ça, c'est venu jusqu'à tes oreilles mais que tu ne savais pas que son frère était mort noyé ?! Tu me prends pour un con ou tu es juste aussi écervelée que tu en as l'air ?

Toute la famille retint un hoquet.

\- Vous êtes tous dénués de compassion ou de cerveau ? Faut être aveugle pour voir qu'il n'a pas envie de parler de sa famille. Putain, il vous dit qu'il va venir avec la famille Stilinski – si vous aviez besoin d'un plus grand panneau pour comprendre qu'il y avait un truc qui cloche, c'est que vous avez besoin de lunettes – et vous, vous vous ramenez à 10, y compris la grand-mère, qui a l'air d'être tellement proche de vous, qu'elle confond les prénoms de Laura et Cora !

Il inspira une grande bouffée d'air. Talia sembla vouloir dire quelque chose mais il reprit la parole et elle sembla comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas l'interrompre.

\- Ce gars a un cœur en or. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est aimer Cora. C'est écrit sur son front. Il préférerait s'arracher la gorge que de la blesser. Ca ne pouvait pas vous suffire ? Il vous fallait absolument les détails macabres ? La mère morte, le frère mort. La solitude et la violence ? Vraiment ?

Il se tourna vers Talia, la fixant dans les yeux.

\- Comment vous, vous, habituez à voir l'horreur du monde, et les comportements qui en découlent, n'avez-vous pas vu qu'il en présente toutes les marques ?

Il vit quelque chose dans la pupille de la juge. Un tressautement, une marque de culpabilité. Quelque chose. Bordel.

\- Vous saviez.

Ce n'était pas une question. Pour quelques secondes, Stiles fut silencieux, abasourdi.

\- Vous saviez. La mère, le frère, le père. L'émancipation. La violence, les mots, les coups, les enfermements. Vous saviez tout ça. Vous saviez et vous l'avez quand même interrogé sur sa famille.

La voix de Stiles n'était plus que dégoût. Et le visage de Talia se teintait peu à peu de culpabilité et de regrets.

\- Vous devriez avoir honte. Quel était l'intérêt de tout ça ? La majorité de ces choses, vous auriez pu les savoir en regardant son dossier. Ou en demandant à mon père. Il vous aurait dit que certaines choses doivent restées tues. Mais non, il fallait absolument le blesser, lui montrer quelle famille aimante et unie vous êtes, quand il n'a eu qu'un père abusif pour grandir. Félicitations, vous avez réussi à blesser un gamin victime d'abus.

La fin de sa tirade laissa un blanc. Le visage du Shérif était dur. Talia et Laura semblaient honteuses. Le reste de la famille les regardait, ébahi par ce qu'elles avaient fait.

\- Vous m'excuserez mais je vais faire l'impasse sur le dessert.

Il se leva, attrapa son portefeuille et laissa quelques billets sur la table.

\- Je vous laisserais faire l'appoint.

Il sourit hypocritement.

\- Famille Hale, au plaisir de ne plus jamais vous revoir.

Il quitta la table, et quand son père lui attrapa la main alors qu'il passait, il la pressa en retour. Signe de soutien, d'accord, de ralliement.

oOo

Retrouvé Isaac avait été simple. Il se cachait toujours au même endroit. Cora était avec lui. Elle était assise dans l'herbe, Isaac était enroulé sur lui-même, la tête posée sur les genoux. Stiles d'approcha.

Isaac s'était endormi, des traces de larmes encore brillantes sur ses joues. Cora fixait la tombe devant elle, relisant encore et encore « Katherine Lahey, femme et mère aimée ». Elle tremblait de froid mais faisait tout pour ne pas bouger, pour ne pas le réveiller. Stiles déposa sa veste sur ses épaules et elle s'y lova.

\- Ils ont été odieux.

Il savait que c'était sa famille mais il ne pouvait pas la contredire.

\- Si ça peut te consoler, quand je suis partie, ils faisaient moins les malins.

\- Je ne peux pas croire que ma mère est fait une chose pareille.

Elle quitta la tombe des yeux, et regarda Stiles, rongée par la culpabilité.

\- Je lui ai dit, tu sais ? Je lui ai dit que la famille était un sujet sensible. Peut-être que si je n'avais rien dit … ?

\- Elle l'aurait fait quand même. Elle le savait.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faire ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas. J'ai beau retourné ça dans ma tête, je ne vois aucune raison.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, fixant la tombe d'une mère qui manquerait à jamais à son fils. Puis Stiles frissonna, à cause du froid. Il regarda ses amis, assis dans l'herbe.

\- Aller, viens, on y va.

Il attrapa Isaac et le remit debout avec l'aide de Cora. Il se réveilla juste assez pour marcher mais Cora et Stiles se tenaient de chaque côté pour le guider. Ils le mirent dans la voiture et par automatisme, ils se dirigèrent vers la maison Stilinski.

Couché dans son lit, Isaac et Cora endormis dans la pièce d'à côté, Stiles tentait de comprendre pour quelle raison Talia Hale avait bien pu vouloir briser son ami.

oOo

Le secrétaire lui courrait après mais il n'en avait cure. Il rentra dans le bureau qu'il savait juste habité de son propriétaire. Talia Hale releva la tête, surprise face à ce remue-ménage et le fut encore plus quand elle vit Stiles. Elle renvoya son assistant et l'invita à s'asseoir. Mais Stiles restait debout, à traverser la pièce de long en large. Il finit par s'arrêter et par se poster devant le bureau.

\- J'ai beau cherché, je ne vois pas pourquoi. J'ai lu les descriptions d'audience, j'ai regardé vos apparitions télé, j'ai parlé à vos collègues. Vous n'êtes pas cruelle. Vous n'avez pas interrogé Isaac pour le plaisir de le malmener. J'ai fini par me dire que cela devait avoir à voir avec votre métier. Vous savez quelque chose que j'ignore. Quelque chose que même mon père ignore. Et vous allez me dire ce que c'est.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ?

\- Parce qu'Isaac a rompu avec Cora, persuadé que vous n'approuviez pas leur couple et qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour elle !

Talia soupira et réitéra l'invitation à s'asseoir, qu'il accepta cette fois.

\- Le père d'Isaac a porté plainte.

Stiles s'étouffa.

\- Pour quelle raison ?

\- Un prétexte. Diffamation.

\- Diffamation de quoi ?

\- Il affirme qu'Isaac a menti quand il l'a accusé de maltraitance.

\- Il se moque de qui ?! C'était i ans. Isaac vient d'avoir 21 ans et c'est maintenant que ce salopard s'inquiète de sa réputation ?!

Talia soupira.

\- Tout juste, il vient d'avoir 21 ans.

La lumière s'alluma dans le cerveau de Stiles.

\- Il veut l'héritage de son épouse.

Talia hocha la tête. A l'air d'incompréhension de Stiles, elle expliqua :

\- Katherine Lahey est née Baldwish. Famille d'industriels, prospère. Quand elle a épousé Anton Lahey, ses parents n'étaient pas d'accord. Ils l'ont menacé de supprimer son héritage. Katherine leur a dit de le faire, mais qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de faire ça à leurs petits-enfants éventuels. Ils sont tombés d'accord. Katherine ne toucherait rien mais l'hypothétique progéniture hériterait de tout. Or, Camden est mort et Isaac …

\- Vient d'avoir 21 ans. Comment savez-vous autant de choses sur cette histoire ?

\- C'était l'une de mes premières affaires. Katherine était impressionnante. Elle acceptait le rejet de ses parents, mais ne supportait pas que cela retombe sur ses enfants. Ses parents ont verrouillé le contrat, de manière à ce que personne ne puisse toucher à l'argent, même sous couvert de gestion pour le compte d'un mineur. C'est pour te dire à quel point ils avaient confiance en Anton.

\- Mais, Isaac est émancipé depuis ces 16 ans !

\- Et pour cela, il a touché une partie de l'héritage mais pas son entièreté. Ce qui est chose faite, maintenant.

\- D'où la plainte.

Les deux restèrent silencieux. Mais Stiles avait toujours la tête emplie de questions :

\- Pourquoi ce cirque, au restaurant ?

\- J'aurais pu lui demander de venir dans mon bureau et être compatissante. Mais je sais que les mensonges tiennent plus difficilement en public, à l'improviste.

\- Donc vous avez décidé de l'humilier devant votre famille et un restaurant entier !

\- J'ai … fait une erreur.

Stiles se leva, mettant fin à l'entrevue. Il était fatigué de la bêtise humaine. Et déçu du comportement d'une femme qu'il estimait.

\- Vous devriez aller voir Isaac. Tout lui expliquer. Et vous excuser, platement. Cela vaut pour Laura aussi. Et parler à Cora. Elle est persuadée que vous l'avez trahi.

Talia baissa la tête lorsqu'elle se rendit de toutes les erreurs qu'elle avait faites, et de toutes les personnes qu'elle avait blessées.

\- Je le ferais.

Il n'ajouta rien, et s'en alla.

\- Stiles.

Il avait une main sur la poignée quand il la rappela. Il se tourna vers elle.

\- Merci. De prendre soin de vos amis. D'être loyal. Je n'aurais jamais à m'inquiéter pour eux, si vous êtes à leurs côtés.

Stiles accepta le compliment avec plaisir, ne pouvant pas rayer l'admiration qu'il avait pour cette femme.

Aujourd'hui, cependant, il avait une des leçons les plus importantes : personne n'est infaillible, ni les grands de ce monde, ni les petits.

 **oOo**

 **Voilà ! Je suis pas trop fan de la fin mais je n'avais aucune autre idée ! Et dire qu'à la base, ça devait être un Sterek …**

 **N'hésitez pas à commenter ! Merlin que j'aime vos reviews !**

 **Sterekement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


	23. De l'autre côté

**Disclaimer :** **Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis !**

 **Note :** **Bonjour ! A l'heure où j'écris ces mots, je ne sais pas à quel moment je posterais ce chapitre, mes parents débarquant aujourd'hui en Pologne. Ça dépend quand j'aurais un moment de libre**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. J'ai regardé les chiffres hier. On est à plus de 16,000 visites. C'est … wow ! Je ne me rends pas compte ! Merci pour vos lectures, vos favoris, vos follow et vos reviews. C'est ce qui me pousse à écrire, vous faire apprécier une bonne (j'essaye) histoire !**

 **Commencée** **le vendredi 29 juin 2018**

 **Terminée** **le vendredi 29 juin 2018**

 **Inspiration : voir à la fin pour éviter les spoils**

 **R &R : **

**Hey !**

 **J'aime toujours la masse silencieuse, n'hésite pas à commenter plus tard, même une fois de temps en temps, j'aime avoir les avis des gens )**

 **Je n'ai même pas pensé à ce que le uber est devenu. Je suppose que Stiles a payé une facture atroce vu son temps de retard xD**

 **Malheureusement, et même si une suite pourrait me titiller, les chapitres de Pérégrinations sont uniques ! Du coup, il n'y aura que ton imagination pour les histoires de Cora et Isaac ! Navrée ^^**

 **Merci pour ta review, en espérant en recevoir d'autres )**

 **Sterekement vôtre,**

 **Math'**

 **oOo**

Ils ne pouvaient pas y croire.

Pas Stiles.

Stiles, c'était la loyauté faite homme. C'était le garçon qui était resté à leurs côtés alors que rien de tout ça ne le concernait.

Ils auraient pu attendre ce comportement de n'importe qui, réalisèrent-ils. Mais pas de Stiles.

Ils étaient tous assis dans le salon, silencieux, plongés dans leurs pensées. Ils se demandaient pourquoi. Ils se demandaient comment. Ils se demandaient depuis combien de temps.

Comment avaient-ils pu leur mentir pendant tout ce temps ? Eux, loup-garou qui se pensaient infaillibles. Eux, amis qui pensaient le connaître par cœur.

La porte s'ouvrit et l'air de la pièce se chargea en tension. Tous avait des questions et tous aurait leurs réponse, quoi que cela doit en coûter.

Lydia apparut, froide, la colère ciselant ses traits. Derrière elle, Stiles ne semblait ni penaud, ni coupable. Il semblait dans son droit, comme si ce qu'il avait fait se justifier. Comme s'il n'avait strictement rien à se reprocher. Ce visage dénué de peine ne fit qu'accentuer la rage de la Meute. Il les avait trahis et ne semblait même pas porter le poids de cette trahison.

Derek attrapa une chaise, qu'il posa au milieu de la pièce. Sans un mot échangé, Stiles s'assit dessus. On aurait dit un simulacre de procès, une mise à mort.

Tous se regardaient, pour savoir qui commencerait le premier. Ce fut Scott. Meilleur ami, presque frère, le sentiment de trahison le prenait aux tripes et marquait ses yeux d'un pli de tristesse.

\- Pourquoi, Stiles ?

Seul le silence lui répondit. Stiles regardait devant lui, statique. La tête droite, les mains posées sur ses cuisses. Il ressemblait à une poupée de cire. Pour une fois, la Meute l'aurait aimé gesticulant et bruyant.

Scott ne semblait qu'avoir ce mot-là à la bouche. Pourquoi. Pourquoi avoir fait ça. Pourquoi avoir fait ça à nous. Pourquoi avoir fait ça à moi.

Et toujours que le silence.

Erica perdit patience. Elle se leva, laissa sortir ses griffes et les plaça à trois centimètres des yeux de Stiles.

\- Tu devrais répondre, si tu ne veux pas finir dans le même état que ton grand ami.

Mais Stiles ne broncha pas. Il fixa les griffes sans qu'aucun sentiment n'apparaisse sur son visage. Aucune odeur ne se répandait dans la pièce. Il n'y avait pas l'odeur aigre de la peur. Ni doucereuse de la fierté. Ni celle acide de la culpabilité. Rien. Comme si Stiles ne ressentait rien. Ou avait si bien appris à se contrôler qu'aucune émotion ne filtrait de ce corps.

Scott posa encore des questions, beaucoup de pourquoi, mais pas un début de réponse ne passa les lèvres de Stiles. Déçu, il abandonna, se réinstalla sur le canapé, au côté d'Allison, qui le prit dans ses bras.

Erica, elle, était déchaînée.

\- Je propose qu'on force les mots à sortir.

Elle regardait ses griffes et le visage de Stiles.

Derek gronda.

Elle le regarda, hautaine. Il fit luire ses yeux, et elle pencha la tête.

\- Personne ne torturera personne.

Isaac intervint :

\- Mais Derek ! C'est un traître. Et on ne sait pas à quel point il a comploté contre nous.

\- Tant que l'on n'aura pas de réponse, on ne fera rien.

Erica répliqua, mauvaise :

\- Du coup, tant qu'il se tait, on lui offrira le gite et le couvert. Tu as raison, il va parler beaucoup plus vite comme ça.

\- Te supporter H24 Erica est la pire forme de torture que tu puisses faire. Même me crever les yeux serait plus charitable, comme ça, je n'aurais plus à te voir. Si tu pouvais me crever les tympans aussi, que je n'ai plus à entendre tes propos dénués d'intelligence.

Premiers mots que Stiles prononçait. Qui firent grogner toute la Meute. Sauf Peter, adossé contre les boiseries de la porte, qui souriait.

Erica ne se laissa pas faire, elle s'approcha, mauvaise.

\- Tiens, il sait encore parler l'avorton.

Mais Stiles était retombé dans son mutisme.

oOo

Les questions durèrent des heures. Des questions sans réponse. Un à un, les membres se lassaient. Stiles était un mur. Ils avaient supplié. Ils avaient menacé. Ils avaient dit qu'ils étaient déçus. Ils avaient tempêté. Demandé gentiment. Rien n'avait fait fléchir la ligne de conduite de Stiles. Silence et obstination. Ils ne savaient plus quoi faire.

Alors ils l'enfermèrent dans la chambre d'ami du Loft, avec un peu de nourriture. Peut-être que le laisser réfléchir, seul, dans le noir était la meilleure solution.

La Meute était réunie dans la cuisine. La majorité était silencieuse. Seule Erica tempêtait à voix haute, depuis des heures. A tel point que la voix de Lydia fendit l'air, sèche et agacée.

\- Oui, Erica. Tu es en colère. COMME NOUS TOUS. Est-ce qu'on est en train de casser les oreilles de tout le monde, cela dit ? Non. Alors, va aboyer ailleurs.

Erica eut l'air outrée et se tourna vers ses compagnons, à la recherche de soutien. Mais tout ce qu'elle trouva fut les regardes fuyants d'Isaac et Boyd et le visage dur de Derek.

Lydia reprit :

\- Ça n'a aucun sens.

\- Et qui est-ce qui casse les pieds de tout le monde maintenant ?

Erica était mauvaise. La rousse d'apprêtait à répliquer quand la voix de Derek retentit :

\- Erica, ça. Suffit.

Il se tourna vers Lydia.

\- Qu'est-ce qui n'a aucun sens ?

\- Le comportement de Stiles. Ce n'est pas son genre.

\- Je crois que tout ce qu'on pensait de lui était erroné.

Derek aurait voulu croire qu'il y avait une raison logique. Quelque chose qui ferait que ce n'était pas de la trahison mais de la survie. Mais la vie lui avait appris une chose : elle n'est faite que de trahison.

Lydia secoua la tête, obstinée. Son esprit logique s'opposait à l'idée d'un Stiles vil et manipulateur. Cela allait à l'opposé de tout ce qu'il avait fait et dit pour eux.

Elle quitta la cuisine et se dirigea vers la chambre. Derek la suivit.

\- Ne fais pas ça, Lydia. Il ne dira rien et tu te feras juste du mal.

\- Je n'ai rien à lui demander, juste beaucoup de choses à lui dire.

Elle déverrouilla la porte et entra.

oOo

Il était assis sur le lit, immobile, juste son genou qui tressautait de manière irrégulière. Il tourna la tête quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. A la vue de Lydia, ses yeux retournèrent fixer le mur.

\- Je pense que tu l'as fait. Je pense que tu as collaboré avec l'ennemi. Mais je ne pense pas que tu nous aies trahis. Je te connais. Qu'importe ce de quoi ça a l'air. Tu dois avoir une raison. Peut-être que je ne la saurais jamais. Peut-être que tu ne veux pas nous la dire pour nous protéger ou pour te protéger. Mais je crois que tu es innocent. Et je continuerais à le croire tant que je n'aurais pas de preuve tangible de ta motivation à nous trahir.

C'est tout ce qu'elle avait à dire. Sans un regard en plus, ni un geste, elle se retourna et quitta la pièce.

Elle manqua le regard plein de reconnaissance de Stiles.

oOo

Le même manège reprit le lendemain. Il fut assis sur une chaise, on lui posa des questions, il se mura dans le silence.

A la différence qu'aujourd'hui, Lydia était assise à côté de Peter, au fond de la pièce, près de la porte. Comme témoin. S'assurant que rien de grave ne se passerait. Mais refusant de prendre part à cet interrogatoire.

Il retourna dans la chambre sans avoir prononcé un seul mot.

oOo

Les jours s'égrenèrent, lentement. Peu à peu, la Meute se lassa du silence de Stiles. Même Erica se fit moins haineuse. Doucement, ils acceptaient. Stiles les avait trahis. Sans raison, ni motivation. Juste parce qu'il le pouvait, le voulait.

Ils recommençaient le même manège, Stiles assis et les autres autours. Mais il n'y avait plus de questions. Seulement des discussions lasses pour essayer de trouver un motif.

On en était là. A écouter Erica parler. Parce qu'elle était la seule à avoir encore des mots à prononcer, à encore avoir besoin de dire à voix haute qu'ils avaient été trahis, parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à l'accepter. Mais même dans sa voix, la lassitude s'était installée.

\- On s'est battu. Chaque putain de jour. Et il était là. On est des héros, des survivants. On a protégé cette ville, on a souffert, on a été blessé. On ne mérite pas un peu mieux que ça ?

Stiles rit. Sardonique, méchant. Tous les visages se tournèrent vers lui. Dans le fond de la pièce, Peter et Lydia avaient refocalisé leur attention sur lui. Les deux le sentaient, ils étaient proches de savoir quelque chose.

\- Tu crois que tu es en vie parce que tu peux te battre ? Tu es en vie grâce à ce que j'ai fait pour vous sauver !

Le silence s'abattit sur la pièce. Tous craignait de dire un mot qui mettrait fin à l'explication que Stiles allait peut-être enfin leur donner.

\- Des jours que je vous entends vociférer sur cette vie qui s'acharne sur vous. Pauvres loups, pauvres surhommes. Quelqu'un a-t' il pensé à ce que ça me faisait, à moi ? A nous ? Pauvres humains, retrouvés mêlés à ça par hasard ? Mais vous êtes tellement sûrs de votre force que vous en avez oublié votre cerveau.

Les yeux de Lydia s'éclairèrent. Tout d'un coup, tout fut clair. Face au silence de Stiles, elle murmura :

\- Dis-leur. Tu as commencé, finis. Dis-leur ce que l'humanité implique dans le monde surnaturel.

\- Une force différente. Une stratégie.

Il se replongea dans le silence, mais cette fois, plus comme s'il cherchait ses mots.

\- Tu crois que ça m'a plu d'être aux côtés de Deucalion ? Tu crois que ça m'a plu de devoir traiter avec Ennis ? Tu crois que ça m'a plu de devoir paraître aimable avec Morell ? Non. Mais quand on n'a pas la force physique, on se repose sur autre chose. Ils vous auraient massacré. Regardez-vous. Une bande d'adolescents, passant plus de temps à se rebeller les uns contre les autres qu'à réfléchir. Des louveteaux, non entraînés. Tellement fiers d'être plus fort que des humains qu'ils en ont oublié qu'il existait des ennemis plus forts qu'eux. Si la meute de Deucalion vous avait attaqué comme elle l'avait prévu, vous seriez mort. Alors oui, j'ai collaboré. Oui, j'ai dû faire mes preuves pour qu'ils aient confiance en moi. Mais grâce à ça, ils ont changé leurs plans, ça les a rendu plus faibles, ça a fait de vous les vainqueurs. Ma trahison est la raison pour laquelle vous êtes toujours en vie.

Et sur ces mots, il se leva. Il les dépassa, eux qui semblaient comme figés face à ses révélations. Pas un ne fit un geste pour le retenir. Il s'arrêta devant Lydia, lui embrassa la joue. Il murmura :

\- Merci. D'avoir cru en moi quand il n'y avait aucune raison.

Elle lui sourit doucement. Il regarda Peter.

\- Tu savais, n'est-ce pas ? Pendant tout ce temps ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Et quand as-tu été certain que ce n'était pas de la traîtrise ?

\- Quand je les ai vus attaquer. La stratégie était mauvaise. Comme si elle avait été mise en place en fonction de croyances erronées sur l'ennemi. C'est là que j'ai su que tu avais sûrement été celui qui avait transmis les fausses informations. Brillant.

Stiles sourit.

Il quitta la maison. Il ne se retourna pas. Il ne pouvait pas regarder en face ces gens qui s'étaient dit ses amis et qui l'avaient condamnées sans se poser plus de questions.

La Meute le regarda partir.

Ce fut la dernière fois qu'ils le virent.

 **oOo**

 **Voilà pour cette histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu.** **L'inspiration, c'est Pinterest (comme d'habitude ^^) :** _ **"Do you think you are alive because of you can fight?**_

 _ **You are alive because of what I did to save you!"**_

 **N'hésitez pas à commenter, vous ne savez pas à quel point ça me ravit, surtout cette masse silencieuse que j'entends peu et qui pourtant toujours là !**

 **Bon week-end,**

 **Sterekement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


	24. Ceux qui nous tiennent droit

**Disclaimer :** **Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis.**

 **Note :** **Bonjour ! J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir posté depuis une éternité !**

 **Savourez ce drabble, je voulais le faire finir mal, et puis je me suis souvenue les 2 dernières histoires que j'avais posté alors j'ai fait ça plus léger !**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise !**

 **PS : Lisez bien la dernière phrase du texte. Tenez-vous droit (e). Personne ne sera jamais aussi bon à être vous.**

Stiles se rendit compte qu'il avait mal au dos à force de baisser les yeux devant tout le monde. Il les avait baissés devant les colères de sa mère malade, devant la tristesse de son père endeuillé. Il les avait baissés devant les enseignants qui le trouvaient trop bavard, devant ses camarades qui le trouvaient trop bizarre. Il les avait baissés devant les loups parce qu'il était un humain, devant Lydia parce qu'elle était surnaturelle, devant les chasseurs parce qu'ils pouvaient être des surhommes. Depuis son enfance, il avait baissé les yeux, rentré les épaules, courbé l'échine.

Il était fatigué d'être toujours celui qui était trop. Qui était de trop.

Il avait essayé d'être lui-même, mais ça n'avait pas plu.

Il avait essayé d'être différent: de se taire, de s'habiller différemment, d'aimer les mêmes choses que ses camarades, de tout faire à l'opposer de ses camarades.

Il avait écouté les reproches et avait essayé de se corriger.

Cela n'avait servi à rien.

A la fin, on ne l'aimait pas. Il est toujours trop ou pas assez.

Il n'y avait guère que Scott qui l'aimait inconditionnellement. Quand il n'était pas amoureux.

Parfois, Stiles se demandait pourquoi il n'était pas comme les autres. Pourquoi lui n'avait pas eu le droit, lors du grand loto de la naissance, à des capacités sociales ou juste la capacité à s'intégrer, à ne pas toujours jurer dans le décor. Parfois, son reflet dans le miroir lui était intolérable, lui aussi se trouvait de trop.

Et puis, il avait rencontré Derek.

Derek l'avait regardé dans les yeux, le forçant à relever la tête.

Derek lui avait confié les plans d'attaques, la stratégie, le forçant à porter le dos droit.

Derek l'avait félicité, le faisant ressortir ses épaules.

Au fil des mois passés avec Derek, Stiles s'était mis à se tenir à nouveau droit.

Les autres pouvaient lui dire qu'il était trop ou pas assez, il avait vu dans les yeux de Derek quelque chose qu'ils n'auront jamais : son respect et sa totale confiance.

Même les disputes étaient une leçon. Stiles apprenait à s'imposer. Quand il était sûr d'avoir raison, il pouvait argumenter pendant des heures. Et parfois, il voyait dans les yeux illisibles de Derek, cette fatigue d'être toujours contredit par ce garçon qui n'existait que parce qu'il l'avait forcé à se redresser. Accompagné de cette irritation, il y avait aussi une pointe de fierté.

Et Stiles se redressait encore plus.

Imaginez à quel point Stiles se tint droit, quand ils s'embrassèrent pour la première fois.

Quand Derek lui murmura "Je t'aime".

Quand Derek répondit "oui" à Stiles.

Quand on l'appela pour la première "Hale-Stilinski".

Plus jamais Stiles ne courba l'échine, plus jamais il ne baissa les yeux, plus jamais il ne rentra la tête.

Imaginez comment Stiles se tint droit, toute sa vie.

Et aux gens qui demandaient à Stiles quel était son pouvoir secret pour réussir son mariage, sa recette pour être heureux, il répondait

"Tenez-vous droit. Si vous voyez votre propre valeur, les autres la verront aussi. C'est cela que mon mariage m'a appris."

 **oOo**

 **Voilààààà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! J'ai essayé de le faire plus positif !**

 **Le prochain, je tue tout le monde ! (JE RIGOLE ! Enfin, je pense …)**

 **Merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça me fait sourire à chaque fois !**

 **EDIT : le fest avance, j'ai fait la moitié des mots (j'en suis fière alors je partage !)**

 **la trad' que j'avais commencé il y a un bout de temps avance aussi (bon, ce sera pas pour tout de suite, tout de suite, elle est longue !)**

 **Sterekement vôtre,**

 **Math'**

 **PS : le titre est issu d'un (très beau) texte de Baptiste Beaulieu, que je vous conseille d'aller lire, mais prenez un mouchoir !  
**

 **PS2 : combien de temps avant de dépasser les 200 reviews ? Vous êtes fous/folles!**


	25. Intouchables

**Disclaimer :** **Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis.**

 **Note :** **Bonsoir ! Ce texte a été écrit en route pour Zakopane (montagnes polonaises). Que voulez-vous, j'avais 3 heures de route ! Je le voulais plus long mais je supporte de moins en moins d'écrire dans les notes de mon téléphone ^^**

 **Tu vois** **PiccolinaSandra,** **elle a été jugée apte à être postée ^^**

 **R &R : **

**Mikawaii-chan :** **Que ce soit flippant, c'est normal. Je crois que le fait que tu trouves ça drôle fait de toi quelqu'un de bizarre (même si je peux comprendre pourquoi tu trouves ça drôle ^^)**

 **Sterekement vôtre,**

 **Am-Stram** **: En espérant que tu passes par là J Je te fais un lot ^^**

 **To fall in deep : en général, je choisis les histoires qui m'ont plu / touchées en espérant que les lecteurs aient les mêmes goûts que moi )**

 **Matin de Sang : Je sais qu'elle n'est pas assez développée mais je savais que je n'aurais pas la motivation pour la modifier. Soit je la postais ainsi, soit je ne la postais pas. Après, une suite est toujours possible et elle devrait mettre en lumière ces points !**

 **Merci pour les reviews que tu égrènes ici et là !**

 **Sterekement vôtre,**

 **Math'**

 **oOo**

Il l'avait aimé. Il l'avait aimé plus fort que n'importe qui. Plus tendrement qu'il n'avait jamais aimé personne.

Pendant toutes ces années, Stiles avait été le centre de son monde, sa seule gravité et sa seule maison.

Derek voulait lui dire. ''Je t'ai aimé plus que je n'ai jamais aimé quiconque.''

Mais la seule chose que Stiles entendrait, c'était le temps utilisé.

Parce que, oui, c'était du passé.

Aujourd'hui, Derek cherchait autre chose. Et il était désolé que causer cette peine, désolé de voir les larmes noyer les yeux caramel.

Désolé de les forcer à séparer chaque bien, de décider qui garderait les meubles et qui prendrait les murs. Mais Derek ne pouvait plus mentir. Ni à Stiles, ni à lui-même.

Il n'était pas heureux. Et une fois que Stiles aurait dépassé le manque et la colère, il verrait que lui non plus, n'était pas heureux.

Ils s'étaient noyés dans la routine, oubliant que la personne qui les accompagnait était plus qu'un meuble. Qu'il avait des rêves, des défis qu'il voulait relever, des espoirs.

Ils s'étaient pensés acquis l'un à l'autre. Et aujourd'hui, cela explosait. Et qu'importe l'amour qu'ils s'étaient portés, qu'importe qu'ils se soient aimés plus que tout, cela ne diminuerait pas la douleur, le sentiment de trahison, la colère.

Et face à la tristesse de Stiles, il aimerait lui dire que c'est mieux pour eux deux, qu'ils ont déjà commencé à se détacher l'un de l'autre. Que ça ne fait mal que parce qu'il pense que ça doit faire mal.

Il aimerait le serrer dans ses bras et le consoler. Mais les contacts lui ont été interdits depuis qu'il a prononcé les mots maudits.

Les mots se bloquent dans la gorge et il a l'impression d'étouffer. Il a tellement de choses à dire, de sentiments à exprimer, d'excuse à formuler, d'explications à donner. Mais les yeux de Stiles ne sont que peine, son corps entier tente de rester droit alors que son monde s'écroule, et Derek sait qu'il ne peut rien faire contre ça, malgré toute sa volonté et tout l'amour qu'il a pu lui porter.

C'est une rupture, dans tout ce qu'il y a de plus tragique et de douloureux.

Ils s'étaient crus au-dessus des douleurs des hommes, avaient pensé que le monde ne verrait jamais la fin de cette vie qu'ils s'étaient créés à deux.

Mais tout à toujours une fin. Et c'est rarement la mort qui sonne le glas.

Tout a toujours une fin, et ainsi que se jouait la leur.

 **oOo**

 **Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à commenter !**

 **Le recueil de drabbles a été mis à jour, si ça intéresse certains d'entre vous !**

 **Les histoires avancent peu mais l'histoire pour le Teen Wolf Fest est bien avancée !**

 **Merci pour tous vos gentils mots !**

 **Sterekement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


	26. L'ordre établi

**Disclaimer** **: Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis**

 **Note** **: Bonjour ! La traduction avance, le fest, pas trop et j'écris une histoire pour Pérégrinations. J'ai un sens des priorités particuliers ^^**

 **Commencée** **le mercredi 01 août 2018**

 **Terminée** **le jeudi 02 août 2018**

 **R &R**

 **Am-Stram** **(en espérant que tu passes par là** **) :** **Le compliment me va droit au cœur J Honnêtement, avant de commencer, je sais rarement ce que je vais écrire dans ces OS. La première phrase m'est venue en tête, et le reste s'est déroulé sans que je ne demande quoi que ce soit ^^**

 **Merci pour la review,**

 **Sterekement vôtre,**

 **Math'**

oOo

La communauté était séparée en 4 grands groupes.

Les Loups. Les Chasseurs. Les Humains. Les Banshees.

Chacun de ces groupes participaient à la gestion et à l'administration de la société. Ils avaient tous une famille avec beaucoup de pouvoir. Pas parce qu'il existait une quelconque royauté. Mais parce qu'à travers les siècles, elles s'étaient illustrées par leur clairvoyance et leur compassion.

Les Hale pour les Loups. Actuellement dirigé par Talia Hale, son fils Derek était pressenti pour reprendre son poste le moment venu.

Les Argent pour les chasseurs. A cause d'un drame familial, c'était la jeune Alison qui dirigeait, secondée par son père.

Les Stilinski pour les Humains. C'était ici un couple dirigeant. Noah et Claudia représentaient le cœur et la tête et exerçaient les deux avec logique. Leur fils Stiles avait hérité de ces qualités ainsi que d'une pointe de folie qu'il le faisait envisager le monde d'un point de vue différent.

Les Martin pour les Banshees. Car elle n'en avait pas reçu le pouvoir, Elisabeth (*) dirigeait jusqu'à ce que sa fille, Lydia, Banshee avérée puisse prendre la relève.

Quatre familles qui avaient à cœur de gérer cette communauté dans le respect de leur propre groupe mais aussi le respect des autres groupes. Ce n'était pas tous les jours faciles et c'était un héritage lourd.

C'est pour cela que les quatre enfants se connaissaient bien. De par les relations entre leurs parents. Et parce qu'il n'y avait qu'eux pour comprendre le poids de cette vie. Toutes les choses que l'on attend de vous parce que votre nom de famille vous assujettie.

Alors ils avaient fait leurs bêtises ensemble. Bien sûr, ils avaient tous des amis dans leur communauté mais toutes les grosses bêtises, c'était ensemble qu'ils les avaient faites. La première fois qu'ils avaient le mur. Leur première cuite. Ils s'étaient couvert les uns les autres pour les premiers rendez-vous en amoureux et autres choses peu avouables.

Il était maintenant temps qu'ils prennent la place qui devait être la leur.

Même s'ils n'avaient pas envie.

Surtout pour deux d'entre eux.

Il existait une règle qui disait qu'il ne devait y avoir de relations trop poussées entre chaque dirigeant des groupes. Règle toujours outrepassée car passer autant de temps ensemble créait forcément un sentiment d'amitié.

Lydia, Stiles, Alison et Derek pouvaient être qualifiés de très bons amis, et cette relation se verrait sûrement renforcée par leurs années d'administration. Leurs parents les avaient mis en garde : les amitiés ne doivent pas leur faire oublier le devoir qu'ils avaient envers leur peuple. Mais de manière générale, ils voyaient plutôt d'un bon œil cette relation.

Par contre, ça ne devait jamais aller plus loin.

Jamais deux familles dirigeantes ne devaient être unies par un sentiment plus fort qu'une amitié profonde et le respect.

Mais voilà, Stiles n'avait été bon pour respecter les règles. Et Derek était doté d'un caractère indépendant, qui le rendait assez imperméable aux lois et aux devoirs. Ces traits étaient balancés par une profonde affection pour leur peuple, qui ferait d'eux des bons dirigeants. Mais pour les autres pans de leur vie, cela les rendait têtu et obstiné.

Dix ans. Dix ans à faire les quatre-cent coups ensemble, à passer des soirées pyjama, des soirées déprimes, des soirées film, des soirées alcoolisées. Ils avaient fait leurs armes ensemble, fait leurs premières découvertes.

Et Stiles et Derek, c'était leur premier amour. Leur première fois. Derek savait, son loup savait, que ce serait Stiles ou personne. Et Stiles savait, son instinct hurlait, il n'y aurait jamais personne qui pourrait être meilleur pour lui que Derek.

Leur nom de famille les avait rapprochés. Et aujourd'hui, jour de la passation de pouvoir, il les séparait. C'était cruel. Mais ils avaient décidé, difficilement, de se soumettre aux règles. Ça allait contre leur instinct les plus profonds mais on leur avait appris depuis leur plus jeune âge que la communauté passait avant leur propre vie.

La cérémonie fut longue et fatigante. Très protocolaire. Le corps de Stiles était pris de frisson. Son costume le collait et il n'arrivait pas à rester statique. Seule la présence de Derek à ses côtés, la chaleur de son corps le calmait. Il jeta à un coup d'œil à Lydia mais elle s'était retranchée derrière son masque de Reine de Glace. Il ne savait pas comment elle faisait pour annihiler ses sentiments ainsi. Elle affirmait que c'était la meilleure manière de diriger, d'être inattaquable. Il pensait que c'était la meilleure manière de devenir folle. Ce n'était que parce qu'il avait vu ce masque voler en éclats qu'il ne s'inquiétait pas.

Alison était déjà sur son siège de dirigeante mais elle les regardait de manière bienveillante, se souvenant toujours, 5 ans après, du sentiment de lourdeur et de peur que cette cérémonie provoquait.

Finalement, la cérémonie se termina. C'était tout. Après des années à se préparer pour ce rôle, ils y étaient. C'était irréel. Les quatre nouveaux dirigeants se réunirent, pour échanger leurs premiers mots.

Stiles et Derek firent attention de se tenir loin l'un de l'autre. C'était douloureux, ça allait contre toutes leurs envies, tous leurs besoins.

Lydia et Allison se regardèrent, souriantes. La Chasseuse prit la parole :

\- Vous pouvez être ensemble. On ne l'annoncera pas, ou en tout cas, pas tout de suite. Comme avant, ça devra être une relation secrète. Mais on vous fait confiance pour être toujours dédié à vos communautés.

Stiles sentit tout son corps se détendre. Il s'approcha de Derek. Tendit sa main. Le loup l'attrapa. Ils restèrent juste comme ça. Ils n'avaient besoin de rien de plus. Juste, l'autre, pour toute la vie.

 **oOo**

 **(*) je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit son vrai nom mais je ne me souviens plus ^^**

 **Voilà, en espérant que ça vous ait plu ! Je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances, parce que les miennes commencent demain soir ! )**

 **Merci pour votre soutien !**

 **Sterekement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


	27. Sous le soleil des Tropiques

**Disclaimer** **: Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis**

 **Note** **: Bonjour ! La traduction avance, le fest, pas trop et j'écris une histoire pour Pérégrinations. J'ai un sens des priorités particuliers ^^**

 **Commencée** **le mercredi 01 août 2018**

 **Terminée** **le jeudi 02 août 2018**

 **Aly03, cet OS est pour toi (et même celui d'avant). Tu semblais tellement vouloir quelque chose d'heureux que j'ai été incapable de faire une histoire triste !**

 **oOo**

Stiles balança son sac dans Roscoe, incapable de se départir de son sourire. Il vérifia une dernière fois qu'il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin, avant de serrer son père dans ses bras et de monter dans la voiture. Avant de démarrer, il envoya un message à Scott pour lui dire qu'il arrivait. Vingt minutes plus tard (il n'était pas pressé. Pour une fois, il n'y avait ni urgence ni ennemis à semer), il se gara devant la maison des McCall. Sur le perron, Scott serrait sa mère contre lui puis se dépêcha de rejoindre la voiture. Il mit son sac dans le coffre et pris la place à la droite de Stiles. Les deux amis se saluèrent et reprirent la route vers le Loft.

Devant l'immeuble, c'était l'effervescence. Erica, Isaac et Boyd essayaient de mettre toutes leurs affaires dans le coffre de la Camaro. Quand elles virent arriver Roscoe, Allison et Lydia avancèrent. Elles déposèrent une bise sur leurs deux joues avant de mettre leur sac dans le coffre de la voiture. Scott alla embrasser Kira pendant que Stiles montait dans le Loft pour récupérer les affaires supplémentaires qu'ils devaient emporter. Il y trouva Derek, qui contemplait le joyeux bazar du haut de sa fenêtre.

\- Salut Sourwolf !

Derek hocha la tête mais ne cessa pas de fixer le groupe en train de préparer les voitures. Bien qu'il fût de dos, Stiles savait qu'un sourire devant étirer ses lèvres, même s'il le nierait. Il attrapa dans la cuisine les caisses contenant de la nourriture et des jeux de société.

Le loup finit par quitter son poste d'observation pour attraper son propre sac et une des deux caisses que Stiles s'évertuait à porter et qui était dangereusement en déséquilibre. Avant de quitter l'appartement, il arrêta Derek pour le regarder. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil mais Stiles ne cessa pas.

\- Ca va aller ?

Derek haussa son sourcil encore plus haut, si cela était possible.

\- Une semaine, avec un grand groupe, toujours bruyant ? C'est quand la dernière fois que tu as été entouré en permanence de personnes et sans endroit dans lequel te retirer ?

Le loup sourit – un minuscule sourire, un coin de lèvre qui s'étira vers le haut mais qui montrait le réconfort de voir quelqu'un se soucier de lui – et haussa les épaules.

\- Je pourrais toujours aller dormir dehors.

Ensuite, il dépassa le brun et sortit de l'appartement. Stiles grogna face à cette tête de mule qui préférait botter en touche. Derek s'arrêta sur le palier et se retourna.

\- Ca va aller. Je ne pars pas en terrain inconnu mais avec des amis, tout ira bien.

Stiles sourit. Derek venait d'avouer qu'ils étaient amis. Il hocha la tête et sortit à son tour. Le loup verrouilla l'appartement et ils descendirent les escaliers pour rejoindre le reste du groupe.

Lydia avait emprunté la voiture de sa mère et elle était pour l'instant vide de tout bagage. Avec Derek, ils mirent les caisses dans le coffre.

Ils se répartirent dans les voitures. Stiles, Scott, Kira dans Roscoe. Allison et Lydia dans la voiture de cette dernière.

Malia arriva en courant et prit place dans la voiture de la rousse après avoir jeté ses affaires dans Roscoe. Erica, Isaac, Boy se glissèrent dans la Camaro de Derek.

La route fût longue mais rythmée par les pauses, les changements de conducteurs, les changements de copilotes, les changements de passagers.

Alison et Lydia chantèrent à tue-tête, entrainant Malia avec elle. Kira et Stiles discutèrent manga pendant que Scott les nourrissait de bonbons et autres gâteaux. Derek finit par virer Erica et Isaac de sa voiture à la 3e aire de repos (un record). Lydia donna donc à Stiles l'argent qu'elle lui devait pour avoir perdu ce pari. Stiles laissa le volant à Malia mais le regretta. Kira et Erica débâtèrent sur des comics. Stiles aurait bien aimé participé mais il était trop occupé à s'assurer qu'il allait récupérer sa voiture entière (il finit par décréter une pause, même si personne n'en avait besoin, pour déloger Malia de la place conducteur).

Isaac essaya de convaincre Derek qu'il pouvait tout à fait conduire la Camaro mais ce dernier fut catégorique et finit par donner les clefs à Boyd. Alison vira Scott de la place de copilote quand elle entendit quel genre de musique il voulait mettre et aucun conducteur ne voulait l'avoir à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte de ne pas mettre les Jonas Brothers en bande-son (Malia fut obligée de grogner. Apparemment, il voulait vraiment écouter ce groupe.)

C'est fatigués mais heureux qu'ils arrivèrent au bord de la mer. Alors qu'ils auraient dû rejoindre la location, ils décidèrent d'abord d'aller sur la plage.

Pieds nus dans le sable, les chaussures dans les mains, face à la mer et le soleil se couchant, ils eurent, sans le savoir, la même pensée.

Ils avaient de la chance d'être ensemble.

 **oOo**

 **Voilà, en espérant que ça vous ait plu ! Je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances. Varsovie, Gdansk, Vienne, Bratislava et Budapest m'attendent. Et peut-être même de la randonnée. Je ne sais pas dans quel état je vais passer ces 2 semaines (j'ai l'impression qu'on est vendredi…) mais je me reposerais au travail ! (je serais peut-être moins présente du coup)**

 **Prenez soin de vous !**

 **Sterekement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


	28. Se rencontrer

**Disclaimer** **: Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis**

 **Note** **: Bonjouuuur ! Je ne poste plus beaucoup en ce moment mais 1) vacances et 2) teen wolf fest que je suis censée rendre avant la fin du mois et qui n'est pas finiiiiiii !**

 **Mais je n'ai pas pu résister ! Et pour la première fois, et je n'espère pas la dernière, je vous annonce que cette histoire est bétatisée par PiccolinaSandra ! Merci pour ton travail ! Et ton soutien dans tes commentaires !**

 **Inspiration** **: "I don't want you back, but I would kill for the feeling of meeting you, all over again."** **(Pinterest)**

 **Commencée** **le lundi 20 août 2018**

 **Terminée** **le lundi 20 août 2018**

 **UPDATE DU 29/08/18 : J'AI TERMINE MON FEST ! Le bébé fait plus de 22 000 mots et 42 pages, sans compter l'épilogue ! Je suis assez fière de moi !**

 **R &R : **

**Am Stram : Et bien, pari réussi alors ! Je suis heureuse que cela t'ait plu !**

 **J'ai vu ce pseudo passer, tu t'es créé un compte ? :) Sterekement vôtre,**

oOo

Derek ne s'était jamais considéré comme un romantique et avait toujours refusé l'idée d'être niais. Il avait ces sentiments en horreur. Il pensait que c'était une faiblesse, une erreur et quelque chose de parfaitement risible.

Et rien ne l'avait jamais fait changer d'avis.

Même sa rencontre avec Stiles. Même son histoire avec Stiles. Il avait 19 ans, lui en avait 23. Ça avait duré 3 ans. Du premier baiser à leur dernière dispute. Trois années de découvertes, de premières fois, de disputes et de réconciliations. Trois années à tout partager, à connaître les plus sombres secrets et les plus beaux rêves.

Il avait fait le deuil de cette histoire.

Stiles était parti. Et Derek arrivait à lui en être reconnaissant. Parce qu'il l'avait aimé tellement fort, mais cette relation les enfermait dans une bulle qu'ils ne quittaient plus. Plus rien n'existait. Stiles n'avait que peu profité de ses années d'université, trop occupé à profiter de Derek. Derek n'avait pas réfléchi à que faire de sa vie parce qu'il était trop occupé à faire de Stiles sa vie.

Ils s'étaient noyés l'un dans l'autre, oubliant leurs propres rêves. Et Derek voyait maintenant qu'il s'était servi de cette relation pour définitivement faire taire cette douleur face à la perte de sa famille. Ce n'était pas guéri, juste enterré plus profondément.

Cette relation avait été belle. Mais elle serait devenue toxique sur le long terme.

Il y repensait avec plaisir mais sans rancœur. Sans vœux de la retrouver. Il ne voulait pas que Stiles revienne.

Par contre, il tuerait pour pouvoir le rencontrer, encore et encore.

Apprendre à le connaître, les conversations désinhibées, toutes ces choses qu'ils avaient à dire, à laisser transparaître.

Il ne voulait pas retrouver Stiles. Mais il voulait le rencontrer encore une fois. Apprécier ses sarcasmes. Découvrir son intelligence. Toucher ses blessures. Il voulait apprendre à nouveau ce qui se cachait derrière ce sourire et lire ses yeux. Il voulait à nouveau prédire une de ses réactions et sourire quand il l'avait fait correctement. Il voulait encore sentir son cœur battre à l'idée de ces messages soi-disant spontanés mais très réfléchi. Il voulait prendre à nouveau le risque d'un mot qui aurait pu faire basculer leur relation.

Ils s'étaient aimés. Ils s'étaient quittés et Derek ne regrettait rien de tout ça. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était pouvoir le séduire à nouveau, et être séduit. Il voulait sentir ses lèvres s'étirer quand Stiles prédisait son comportement. Et sourire encore plus quand il arrivait à le surprendre.

S'il devait dire des derniers mots à Stiles, s'il devait être honnête une dernière fois, il lui dirait :

« Je ne veux pas que tu reviennes, mais je tuerais pour le sentiment de te rencontrer, encore et encore »

 **oOo**

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, j'adore avoir vos retours !**

 **En espérant que vous allez bien,**

 **Sterekement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


	29. Nightmares

**Disclaimer :** **Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis.**

 **Note:** **Bonjour ! Oui, les pérégrinations se font rare ! En cause, je ne prends plus le train. Du coup, ça diminue vachement la possibilité d'écrire. Mais je vais essayer d'écrire plus ! Promis !**

 **Ce texte a été corrigé par la délicieuse** **PiccolinaSandra** **!**

 **J'espère que ça va vous plaire !**

 **Inspiration :** **« Tell him the nightmares have not stopped. Tell him I am not sure what is real anymore. »**

 **oOo**

Erica et Boyd étaient morts. Allison était morte. Chris et Isaac étaient partis. Kira était partie. Derek était parti.

Scott passait tout son temps avec Malia.

Lydia tentait de se remettre de toutes ces voix dans la tête, de tous ces morts dans sa vie.

Et Stiles était seul. Si seul.

Il avait arrêté d'en parler parce qu'il ne voulait plus inquiéter son père. Mais il n'allait pas mieux. Le monde semblait toujours plus gris, les journées toujours plus mornes et lui, toujours plus triste. Ce qu'il voyait avant comme des aventures étaient maintenant pour lui des fardeaux, des quêtes annonciatrices de malheurs et de morts. Il n'était plus curieux des choses étranges qui se passaient autour de lui. Chaque magie semblait vouée à la mort et à la domination.

Le si-bruyant-Stiles devint doucement, si doucement que l'on peina à le remarquer, silencieux, discret. Comme espérant qu'on ne le remarquera pas.

Manque de chances, ses cauchemars le retrouvaient toujours.

Le _Nogitsune_ continuait à le hanter, des années après. Les morts, les tortures, le sang, les scènes terrifiantes, autant de traumatismes que son cerveau n'arrivait pas à surmonter. Alors chaque soir, chaque nuit, il revoyait. Encore et encore. Dormir n'était plus reposant depuis longtemps. C'était avec angoisse qu'il voyait le soleil se coucher. Les médicaments n'avaient rien changé, les cauchemars étaient trop forts, trop réels, trop puissants.

Il ne savait pas pendant combien de temps il pourrait encore tenir. Il était en équilibre précaire et rien ne semblait capable de le stabiliser.

Pourtant le monde continuait de tourner autour de lui. Les cours, les saisons, les matchs de Lacrosse, les interros, les attaques surnaturelles et les visites d'allié.e.s. Infaillible, Stiles était à son poste, à la droite de Scott. Ils avaient fini par se faire connaître et même respecter. Alors, parfois, des loups ou d'autres espèces venaient, pacifiquement, passer quelques temps sur leur territoire.

C'est comme ça que Stiles rencontra un loup qui lui parla de Derek Hale. Il prit des nouvelles, ils échangèrent des banalités.

Le loup était sur le départ. Il demanda si Stiles avait un message à faire passer, un mot qu'il aimerait transmettre. Le brun ne sut pas pourquoi il répondit. Habituellement, il aurait dit non. Mais Stiles était en équilibre précaire et parfois, il voulait appeler à l'aide.

\- Dis-lui que les cauchemars ne se sont pas arrêtés. Dis-lui que je ne suis plus sûr de ce qui est réel à présent.

Le loup hésita, semblant vouloir lui proposer son aide tout en étant conscient qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Mais il finit par hocher la tête et par se détourner.

Stiles secoua la tête. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit ça. C'était comme lancer une bouteille à la mer. Un acte manqué. Jamais le loup ne passerait son message. Et personne ne viendrait le sauver. Il soupira. Le soleil s'était couché. Il était l'heure d'aller affronter ses cauchemars.

.II.

Les mois passèrent. Stiles avait raison, personne ne viendrait le sauver.

.II.

Il arriva un matin d'octobre dans son éternelle Camaro. Scott s'avança, prêt à le saluer, comme le voulait le protocole. Prêt à lui montrer qu'il avait endossé son rôle de chef comme il le devait. Mais Derek l'ignora. Il se dirigea vers Stiles. Le regarda dans les yeux, semblant chercher quelque chose. Il dût le trouver puisqu'une de ses lèvres remonta, comme un début de sourire, de soulagement. Et puis, il prit Stiles dans ses bras. Un Stiles un peu penaud, un peu surpris. Qui lui rendit son étreinte, savourant silencieusement la chaleur d'un autre corps, une chaleur qu'il n'avait pas sentie depuis des mois. Le réconfort qu'il ressentit l'étonna.

Dans ses bras, il comprit que Derek avait eu le message.

Et que, finalement, quelqu'un était venu le sauver.

 **oOo**

 **Hé, vous avez vu ? J'ai tué personne !**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour donner votre avis ! Ou pour parler de votre semaine ! )**

 **Sterekement vôtre,**

 **Math'**

 **PS : pour ceux qui lisent du Harry Potter, je suis en train de poster une série de portraits sur les personnages féminins (si ça vous intéresse / j'ai rarement aussi mal vendu quelque chose !)**


	30. It was not smart

**Disclaimer:** **Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis.**

 **Note :** **Bonsoiiiir !**

 **Ce texte est issu d'un défi de** **Piccolina Sandra** **, écrire une histoire à partir de « It wasn't smart.** **It wasn't cute. And it wasn't pleasant.** **But it was the best option.». Le premier opus était vraiment mauvais mais cette seconde tentative est mieux et a reçu son assentiment (et sa correction!).**

 **Merci à** **Sloe Balm** **dont les reviews m'ont replongé dans ce recueil.  
Merci aussi à ****Tounet** **, j'espère que cette histoire te plaira aussi !**

 **En espérant que ça vous plaira !**

 **oOo**

Derek était assis dans le noir, attendant. Seuls ses yeux rougeoyaient dans l'obscurité, marquant ses traits, de ses sourcils froncés à la courbe colérique de sa bouche. Ses muscles étaient sous tension et il émanait de lui une tentative de contrôle pour essayer de garder sa condition humaine. Seuls ses yeux de loup le trahissaient.

Derek Hale puait la rage et il devait beaucoup tenir à la personne contre qui il était en colère pour ne pas avoir déjà broyé le fauteuil qui l'accueillait et éventré tous les humains sur son chemin.

Les heures passèrent et la colère ne désamplifiait pas. A aucun moment ses épaules ne semblèrent se détendre ne serait-ce que d'un petit centimètre. Ses mains étaient crispées autour des accoudoirs et le silence, pesant, même pas brisé par le tic-tac d'une horloge ou le fonctionnement d'un appareil, ne faisait rien pour diminuer la tension ambiante.

La tête bougea de quelques millimètres, bien avant que le bruit de la voiture ne puisse être audible par un simple humain.

Le moteur s'arrêta dans le jardin. Les pieds trainèrent sur la terrasse. Et malgré l'intérêt non dissimulé de Derek pour ces bruits, il ne bougea pas. Statique, comme une bête à l'affût.

L'inconnu déverrouilla la porte d'entrée, fit quelques pas dans le vestibule avant de déposer quelque chose sur ce qui devait être une table. Il y alluma la lumière, qui se répercuta en partie dans le salon, diminuant l'obscurité, sans pour autant l'éclairer totalement.

Il finit par entrer dans le salon. Son ombre se découpa sur le plancher. Il semblait fatigué mais pas inquiet. Naïf. Incapable de voir le danger.

Derek était toujours à l'affût mais l'arrivée de son invité dans son espace provoqua un rugissement qui venait des tréfonds de son être.

L'homme sursauta, d'un mouvement vif, dégaina sans même avoir eu l'air d'y penser.

L'instant semblait figé. D'un côté, Derek était debout, les crocs sortis, les yeux rouges, les griffes affûtées. En face de lui, Stiles était campé sur ses appuis, la crosse de son révolver bien calée dans sa paume et le regard braqué sur le loup.

Comme le silence avant la tempête, une pause avant le déchaînement.

Doucement, Stiles baissa son arme mais il la garda au poing. Derek ne bougea pas d'un iota.

\- Tu étais obligé ?

C'était plus un rugissement qu'une question.

Et soudain, ça devint limpide. Derek n'était pas le seul à être ivre de rage. La main qui tenait le révolver n'était pas complètement baissée, comme s'il hésitait encore à le ranger, comme si son bras était bien incapable de se détendre. Son corps était crispé, sa bouche n'était qu'une fine ligne. Il n'avait même pas l'air de vouloir répondre, comme s'il ne voyait pas vraiment de quoi il devait se défendre.

Les deux hommes semblaient camper sur leurs positions et étaient comme deux armes prêtes à faire feu.

Stiles força son visage à se détendre assez pour pouvoir répondre. Tout son visage était figé alors que sa bouche s'ouvrit pour répondre.

\- Bonsoir à toi aussi, Derek. Merci, je vais bien. Et toi ?

Derek grogna. Il ne semblait pas goûter le trait d'esprit de Stiles. Mais ce dernier ne montra aucune malignité. Le sarcasme suintait de ses mots.

Cette entrevue ne semblait avoir aucune issue heureuse. Quoiqu'il se passerait, les deux hommes avaient l'air trop pris par leur colère pour pouvoir agir autrement qu'en se sautant à la gorge.

Derek était une cocotte-minute qui a passé les dernières heures à ruminer sa colère.

Stiles avait la tête de quelqu'un qui venait de passer de très longues heures, beaucoup trop épuisantes pour que ce soit sain, porteuses de beaucoup trop de conséquences.

Derek avait l'air prêt à répliquer mais Stiles se mit en mouvement. Arme toujours au poing, prêt à combattre si besoin, il contourna Derek pour se diriger vers ce qui était manifestement l'étage.

Le loup n'avait pas bougé, attendant que son adversaire revienne, comme s'il ne pouvait se mouvoir si la dispute n'était pas terminée.

Stiles revint avec une couverture sous le bras. Il s'assit sur le canapé, défit avec deux doigts les lacets de ses chaussures pour les enlever, retira son pull et s'allongea en étendant la couette sur lui. Sur la table basse, il posa, bien en évidence, sa montre, son téléphone portable et son révolver.

Il se retourna, se rencogna contre l'accoudoir et s'endormit, immédiatement, sans ajouter le moindre mot.

Derek gronda avant de faire volte-face et de manifestement rejoindre la chambre à coucher.

Personne ne sut si l'un d'eux avait réellement dormi cette nuit-là.

oOo

Stiles était debout, dans les habits dans lesquels il avait dormi. Il avait remis son pull, ses chaussures et son fidèle revolver avait retrouvé sa place dans son holster. Il avait une tasse de café fumante dans la main et était appuyé contre le plan de travail, face à la porte.

Derek entra dans la cuisine. Ses vêtements avaient changé mais il ne s'était manifestement pas douché.

Aucun des deux ne savait comment agir. La colère n'était pas retombée. Mais ils avaient maintenant conscience que les mots qu'ils utiliseraient pourraient signer la fin de quelque chose de bien plus important que d'avoir raison.

Alors ils ne parlaient pas, craignant de lancer un boulet de canon, de blesser irrémédiablement l'autre et de brûler ce qu'ils avaient mis tant de temps à construire.

Derek ferma les yeux et se souvint d'une phrase que son père lui avait dite il y a maintenant plus d'une décennie. « L'assassin des histoires d'amour, ce n'est pas la dispute, c'est le manque de communication. Tu as le droit d'être en colère mais tu n'as pas le droit de penser que l'autre sait ce qu'il y a dans ta tête. »

Il s'assit à la table de la cuisine et inspira.

\- Je me suis beaucoup inquiété pour toi.

C'était tellement évident que Stiles dut retenir la phrase sarcastique qui allait s'échapper de ses lèvres. Derek faisait un effort, il n'avait pas le droit de ruiner ce qui s'annonçait être une discussion très importante pour un mauvais jeu de mot.

\- Je m'en suis rendu compte. Mais ça ne change rien.

Derek se crispa et Stiles maudit son choix de mots. Mais il maintint.

\- Non, ça ne change rien. Je ne suis pas un loup-garou Derek, mais ça ne signifie pas que je suis faible ou que je dois me cacher derrière toi à chaque fois. C'était à moi de faire ça, c'était mon rôle.

\- Te mettre en danger n'est jamais une solution. Tu aurais pu mourir des dizaines de fois !

\- Te mettre en sécurité, mettre la Meute en sécurité est toujours mon seul vœu. Et si ça signifie devoir aller parlementer pendant des heures avec des gens qui nous ont menacé, torturé, blessé, je le ferais.

\- Jamais je n'aurais dû t'amener dans cette vie.

\- Derek, arrête.

La voix de Stiles était tranchante. Il choisit de s'installer sur l'autre chaise, en face de Derek.

\- Tu ne fais pas de choix pour moi. Je fais mes propres choix. Je savais, j'ai choisi. La Meute, le surnaturel. Et si je dois mourir demain … Derek, écoute-moi ! Si je dois mourir demain, je ne regretterais pas mon choix, tu m'entends ? Et ce ne sera pas de ta faute.

J'ai été à cette réunion parce que je me sentais capable de gérer. Je suis flic, bordel Derek ! Est-ce que tu peux arrêter de penser deux secondes que je suis une petite chose fragile que tu dois toujours protéger ?

Stiles était en colère. C'était une conversation qui couvait depuis longtemps. L'inquiétude de Derek, sa surprotection. Il avait bien essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'il était fort aussi, Derek semblait penser que l'humanité impliquait qu'il n'était pas capable de gérer le surnaturel, même après autant d'années.

\- Je ne peux pas te perdre.

La voix de Derek se brisa. Et ça brisa le cœur de Stiles.

Jamais Derek ne s'était remis de la mort de sa famille. Pouvait-on réellement lui en vouloir ? Mais il s'empêchait d'avancer.

Il ne voulait pas se marier parce que ça aurait été clamer au monde qu'il était amoureux et il avait peur que le Destin revienne s'acharner.

Il ne voulait pas d'enfant parce qu'il avait peur de ce qui pourrait leur arriver.

Il ne voulait pas accueillir d'autres membres dans la Meute parce qu'il se pensait maudit.

Stiles avait essayé de le rassurer, chaque jour. Il avait appris à se battre, il avait transformé la maison en bunker sécurisé, faisait des recherches sur chaque personne avec qui ils devaient traiter pour ne jamais être surpris.

C'était usant.

Stiles était fatigué.

Il attrapa la main de Derek.

\- Ecoute-moi Derek. On ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Qu'importe ce que je ferais, même si je te laissais me transformer, tu ne seras jamais rassuré. Ce n'est pas vivable. Ni pour toi, ni pour moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de raconter ? On était en train de parler de toi prenant des risques inconsidérés !

\- Des risques pour nous protéger, des risques nécessaires ! Ce n'était pas intelligent, ce n'était pas bien, ce n'était pas plaisant. Mais c'était la meilleure solution !

Il prit une grande inspiration et essaya de calmer le sang qui battait dans ses tempes et l'impression qu'il était en train de jouer son bonheur sur les prochaines phrases.

\- Bon sang, si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre que moi, tu aurais approuvé ce plan ! Mais tu as peur de ton ombre.

Derek essaya de l'interrompre mais il l'en empêcha.

\- Je ne peux plus continuer comme ça.

\- Tu veux rompre ?

\- Je veux que tu ailles mieux. Et tu ne pourras pas aller mieux si tu ne parles pas à quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui pourra accueillir tous tes doutes et tes peurs. J'aimerais passer ma vie à tes côtés, Derek. Mais aux côtés d'un Derek heureux, pas de quelqu'un qui a peur de tout.

\- Je suis heureux.

\- Non. Tu n'es pas malheureux, c'est différent.

\- Si, je suis heureux, avec toi.

\- C'est avec soi qu'il faut être heureux. Les autres sont un bonus.

Je te propose un deal. Je retourne m'installer quelques temps chez mon père. Remets de l'ordre dans ta tête. Décide de ce que tu veux faire plus tard. Mais garde en tête que continuer ce qu'on fait maintenant n'est pas envisageable. Je ne vais pas te laisser mettre ta tête dans un trou en attendant que ta vie passe. Et je ne vais pas passer ma vie à te regarder te leurrer.

Stiles finit son café d'une traite, se brûlant la langue mais pressé de partir, de quitter cette atmosphère pesante, cette odeur de tristesse.

Il ne récupéra aucune affaire, préférant attendre l'absence de Derek pour revenir.

Il quitta la pièce, laissant derrière lui un Derek désorienté.

Ce n'était plus sa bataille.

Et malgré lui, ça le libérait un peu.

 **oOo**

 **Avant que vous ne me disputiez, dans ma tête, ils vont se remettre ensemble !**

 **La suite ne sera jamais écrite mais ça arriverait ! Et, souvenez vous que j'ai tué personne au chapitre précédent et qu'en plus, Derek et Stiles s'étaient retrouvés ! Je peux pas être aussi cool à chaque fois ! ^^**

 **En espérant que vous avez passé un bon week-end et en souhaitant de tout cœur entendre votre avis sur ce chapitre,**

 **Sterekement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


	31. Did any of these assholes mess with U?

**Disclaimer :** **Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis**

 **Note :** **Bonsoiiiiir !** **Chose promise, chose due et en temps et en heure pour une fois ! Une nouvelle histoire où, spoiler, PERSONNE NE MEURT ! Et personne ne rompt !** **C'est assez rare pour être noté ^^**

 **Inspiration** **: Pinterest « - Did any of these assholes mess with you ?**

 **\- No. You've marked your territory so hard they're scared to even say hello."**

 **Commencée le 03 mai 2019**

 **Terminée le 03 mai 2019**

 **Merci à la fantastique** **PiccolinaSandra** **pour sa correction**

 **Enjoy ! )**

 **oOo**

Stiles allait tuer Derek.

Compagnon de l'alpha. Représenter la Meute. Nanana.

Fondamentalement, rien de tout ça ne le dérangeait. Surtout quand on parlait d'être le compagnon de l'Alpha-Derek-Hale-espèce-de-semi-démon-canon. Même la partie « représenter la Meute chez des Meutes étrangères » lui plaisait beaucoup.

Ça signifiait la possibilité de parler avec de nouvelles personnes et de poser des questions sur cet univers qu'il découvrait encore des années après y être entré. Chaque groupe avait ses secrets, ses particularités et c'était un réel plaisir pour lui que de se joindre à eux.

Et la majorité des Meutes l'avait accueilli avec plaisir. Bon, certains n'avaient que moyennement apprécié son humour mais il savait se faire amical pour tisser des relations de confiance avec ces personnes, dont certaines étaient devenus des alliés et des amies très appréciées.

Non, le problème, c'était Derek. Et sa jalousie.

Il avait fallu qu'un gamin de 18 ans lui fasse légèrement du gringue lors d'une précédente rencontre pour que Môssieur se montre irrité.

Ce qui l'avait d'autant plus irrité était que Stiles avait défendu le jeune homme. Il avait 18 ans, il découvrait la vie et il l'avait dragouillé. Ça ne méritait pas l'ire de Derek contre le pauvre garçon ni son comportement irascible avec leurs alliés par la suite. Ça avait eu le mérite de mettre Stiles très en colère aussi. Il ne s'amusait pas à faire la tournée des Meutes régulièrement pour voir son travail saccagé par un Alpha qui ne savait pas se tenir.

Bref, le retour avait été suivi d'une enguelade mémorable dont ils ne se souvenaient plus 2 semaines plus tard. Et la vie avait repris son chemin.

La rencontre avec les Meutes voisines aussi.

Sauf que ce saligaud de Derek l'avait piégé.

Stiles empestait son odeur. Au début, il avait trouvé mignon que Derek frotte son nez dans son cou. Bon, qu'il le fasse aussi souvent était étrange. Il aimait les câlins et adorait piquer ses vêtements.

Mais il avait fini par comprendre – avec un temps de retard – que ce n'était pas un hasard.

Voilà comment il était arrivé dans cette nouvelle Meute qu'il n'avait pas rencontrée, empestant tellement l'Alpha qu'on aurait pu les confondre.

Résultat, aucun des louveteaux, exceptés l'Alpha et les hauts-gradés, n'osait s'approcher de lui.

Derek devait arriver dans quelques heures et Stiles s'apprêtait à le recevoir. Parce que ça va bien deux minutes, les conneries.

Et ça ne loupa pas.

Quand Derek arriva, il lui demanda si tout s'était bien passé. Il avait reçu comme réponse un cinglant « Non. Tu as marqué ton territoire si fort qu'aucun d'eux n'ose ne serait-ce que me dire 'bonjour.' » Derek n'eut même pas la présence d'esprit d'avoir l'air vaguement coupable.

« On est d'accord que mon rôle est de représenter la Meute sur d'autres territoires et de travailler à avoir des relations cordiales avec eux ? »

Oui, dit comme ça, Stiles ressemblait à une Première Dame.

Derek acquiesça, ne semblant pas voir l'entourloupe. La voix soudainement sifflante de Stiles l'avertit très rapidement du danger.

« Alors peux-tu m'expliquer en quelques mots simples comment je suis supposé établir une relation cordiale si aucun des louveteaux n'ose venir me parler ?

Bordel Derek, ce que tu as fait pourrait être pris comme une preuve de méfiance pour tout Alpha m'accueillant. Ton odeur étalé sur moi semble crier que tu ne leur fait pas confiance. Dans ta jalousie à la con, ça t'ait venu à l'esprit qu'ils auraient pu m'éjecter de leur territoire manu militari ? Ou pire, détester ce comportement et me trancher la gorge ? »

Derek se tassa un peu, sous les yeux ébahis des loups aux alentours qui s'étaient réunis à l'arrivée de Derek. Apparemment, voir un compagnon remettre à sa place l'Alpha n'était pas une coutume par ici. En même temps, là, il y avait clairement matière.

Le loup était parti pour argumenter (comprendre, se disputer) quand l'Alpha Maryline se dirigea vers eux, les paumes ouvertes et un sourire, comme pour montrer qu'elle n'avait aucune mauvaises intentions.

« Jamais on s'en serait pris à toi, Stiles. C'est un comportement, certes extrême, mais que l'on peut comprendre.

Alpha Hale, bienvenue sur notre territoire. »

Stiles jeta un regard noir à son petit-ami. Maryline venait peut-être de lui sauver le cul mais ce n'était clairement pas fini.

Il avala sa salive et sourit à son hôtesse, prêt à reprendre le rôle qui lui avait été confié : protéger sa Meute en s'alliant aux autres.

 **oOo**

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !**

 **Bon week-end, prenez soin de vous !**

 **Sterekement vôtre,**

 **Math'**

 **PS : Merci à TenshinNeko pour son commentaire qui m'a fait hurler de rire ! Elle a fait un petit OS que je vous conseille d'aller lire, vous ne devriez pas être dépaysé ^^**

 **Merci à** **Am** **-** **Stram** **et à** **Lesaccrosdelamerceri** **qui sont les seules à avoir apprécié que je n'ai tué personne !** **Am-Stram** **a même dit que ça finissait pas si mal pour une de mes histoires ! Nah !**


	32. Allo Maman Bobo

**Disclaimer :** **Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis.**

 **Note :** **Bonjour ! Je m'écarte de mon chemin habituel, ceci n'est pas un Sterek mais j'espère que vous apprécierez quand même !**

 **Merci à la merveilleuse PiccolinaSandra pour sa correction et ses commentaires ! :)**

 **oOo**

Laura a 25 ans et a eu une vie beaucoup trop triste pour une jeune femme.

Laura a 25 ans, elle a perdu sa famille dans un incendie, elle a un oncle dans le coma et un petit frère en dépression.

Laura a 25 ans et elle est fatiguée des mauvaises nouvelles. De ces voix sans visage qui viennent annoncer les drames de sa vie.

Laura déteste le téléphone et quiconque l'entend y répondre est comme choqué par le ton qu'emploie cette femme pourtant si avenante.

D'aucun dirait qu'elle a le « allo » agressif.

En réalité, elle a le « allo » de celle prête à mener une bataille. Le « allo » de celle qui redoute que le téléphone sonne. Qui a appris à se méfier de la sonnerie de malheur.

Elle sait qu'on ne doit pas accuser le messager. Mais personne n'utilise jamais le téléphone pour dire « je vais bien » ou « tout a marché comme prévu ». Non, on ne prend son téléphone que pour se plaindre, décevoir, annoncer de mauvaises nouvelles.

Alors elle a appris à craindre cet objet qu'on a pourtant qualifié d'invention du siècle. Elle arrêtera de craindre sa sonnerie quand on l'appellera pour lui dire « je t'aime », « je vais bien », « tu me manques ».

A ce moment-là, elle arrêtera d'avoir le « allo » agressif, défensif, désespéré. Elle s'autorisera à sourire en soulevant le combiné.

D'ici là, ne le prenez pas mal si elle semble un peu vous aboyer dessus en décrochant, les voix ont été beaucoup porteuses de mauvaises nouvelles.

 **oOo**

 **C'était court mais j'espère que ça vous a plu !**

 **Bon week-end, prenez soin de vous !**

 **Teen wolfement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


	33. La colère de Derek

**Disclaimer :** **Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis**

 **Note :** **Bonjouuuur ! Je prends beaucoup moins le train mais j'essaye d'écrire un truc à chaque fois, juste pour vous !**

 **Parfois, j'ai du mal à trouver de l'inspiration. Et puis, parfois, c'est mes voisins de train qui me donnent de l'inspiration.**

 **Commencée le** **: dimanche 2 juin 2019**

 **Terminée le :** **dimanche 2 juin 2019**

 **Inspiration** **: ma voisine de train**

 **Merci à la merveilleuse** **PiccolinaSandra** **pour la correction / la mise en page et ses merveilleux commentaires !**

 **oOo**

Derek avait horreur de ces gens. Ceux qui troublaient la tranquillité des trains. Ça comprenait ceux qui mettaient leur musique sur haut-parleur comme si leurs goûts musicaux étaient partagés de tous **(spoiler : non)** , ceux qui téléphonaient **(spoiler : tout le monde s'en tape de ta réunion, de ton beau-frère relou ou de ton repas de ce soir !)** et ceux qui ne mettaient pas leur téléphone en silencieux. **(Spoiler : personne n'est impressionné par ta vie sociale qui fait que ton téléphone sonne toutes les 30 secondes)** Comme l'énergumène qui était dans la même voiture que lui. Non seulement son téléphone émettait un ding énervant à chaque message reçu mais en plus, son put*** de clavier faisait du put*** de bruit à chaque fois qu'il tapait sur une put*** de touche ! (*)

Il y avait un risque qu'il lui fasse bouffer, son téléphone. Mais au lieu d'aller le voir pour lui demander aimablement s'il pouvait couper le son de son téléphone, Derek fit du Derek. Il souffla toutes les 30 secondes jusqu'à ce que l'autre percute.

Ils auraient pu rester longtemps comme ça si la patience de Derek n'était pas inexistante. Il lui fallut 2 minutes avant de se pencher vers le siège de l'autre garçon, attendre que ce dernier se rende compte que quelqu'un le regardait fixement avec un regard noir. Quand Derek fut bien sûr d'avoir capté TOUTE l'attention de l'autre passager, il lui dit  
'' je suis ravi de savoir que tu as une vie sociale ! Mais si ton téléphone fait encore une fois 'ding' ou que j'entends encore une de tes touches faire du bruit, je balance ton téléphone par la fenêtre !''

Il s'attendait à ce que l'autre le regarde avec des yeux ronds, s'écrase, s'excuse.  
C'était mal connaître Stiles Stilinski.

Ce dernier haussa un sourcil et répondit : ''je suis désolé pour le bruit, je ne savais pas que ça vous gênait. Par contre, votre menace, vous pouvez vous la mettre où vous le pensez. Peut-être que titiller cette zone aura pour conséquence de vous rendre un peu plus aimable''

La réponse laissa Derek sur le cul mais il ne put s'empêcher de grogner. Personne ne lui avait jamais parlé comme ça! Et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça allait commencer !

Il allait répliquer quand l'autre continua ''Écoute mon gars, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas me prendre la tête avec quelqu'un de désagréable mais aujourd'hui est une bonne journée. Je rentre à la maison pour la première fois depuis 2 ans. Je suis incapable de rester en place, mon meilleur ami est incapable de rester en place - ce qui explique les messages toutes les 30 secondes - et mon père est déjà à la gare alors que le train arrive dans 40 minutes. Si tu veux la prochaine fois qu'on se voit, on se fritte ! Mais je demande à ce qu'on remette notre échange corsé à la prochaine fois ! Deal ?''

Et bien malgré lui, Derek hocha la tête parce que la manière dont ses yeux brillaient, son sourire un peu benêt, tout respirait l'envie d'arriver plus vite. Alors, pour une fois, Derek laissa passer.

Il reprit sa place, dans le silence de la voiture maintenant que le téléphone était en mode silencieux et il savoura la fin du trajet, se surprenant à surveiller l'heure pour voir combien de temps le père avait encore à rester sur le quai de gare.

Quelques jours après, ils eurent leurs disputes.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Derek apprit que mettre des choses là où il le pensait lui donnait le sourire.

 **oOo**

 **(*) note de l'auteur : j'ai bien conscience que ça peut sembler une réaction disproportionnée mais croyez-moi, non ! Ça fait 10 minutes que ma voisine de train fait clic-clic-clic et c'est totalement énervant !**

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! C'est léger et j'ai tué personne ! Et ça fait plusieurs chapitres que ça dure, je pense que je suis malade ! En espérant que ça vous ait plu aussi, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !**

 **Sterekement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


	34. Your life!

**Disclaimer :** **Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis.**

 **Note :** **Bonjour !**

 **Je suis impardonnable. Parce que je ne suis plus présente en ce moment. Parce que ce texte est écrit depuis un bout de temps et je l'ai pas posté.**

 **Et surtout, parce que je n'ai répondu à vos reviews. Je suis vraiment désolée mais promis, ça n'arrivera plus !**

 **Merci à Piccolina Sandra pour sa correction, son retour et son soutien ! **

**Enjoy !**

 **Inspiration :** **Pinterest - « - You're risking the lives of millions for just one life !**

 **\- Damn right ! Because it is not just one life, it's yours. »**

 **Commencée le :** **Mercredi 12 juin (en cours d'éthique ...)**

 **Terminée le :** **Mercredi 12 juin**

 **oOo**

Rien de tout cela n'avait de sens. Stiles courrait à travers la forêt, tentant de rejoindre la maison des Hales. Ses pieds se prenaient dans les racines, les branches frappaient ses bras nus et son visage. Il pensait que plus personne ne le suivait mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de courir, de fuir. Son cœur battait sourdement dans sa poitrine et son souffle était erratique. Il finit par arriver miraculeusement à l'orée de la forêt avec le manoir Hale à quelques centaines de mètres. Il s'autorisa quelques secondes de pause. Mais il se remit à courir, incapable de se sentir en sécurité dans ce bois qu'il avait pourtant arpenté des centaines de fois. Il traversa le jardin aux herbes folles, se sentant soudainement comme pris au piège dans cette verdure enlacée par les arbres. Le bruit de ses pieds frappant la terrasse le prit par surprise mais son arrivée en trombe dans la bâtisse en bois finit de le rassurer. Le propriétaire de la maison arriva dans le salon, à l'affût et sembla se calmer quand il vit Stiles. Il s'approcha, se voulant rassurant mais inquiet.

\- Stiles ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Ils sont tous devenus fous !

Un éclair de compréhension passa dans l'œil de prit Stiles par le bras, l'amenant doucement vers un fauteuil.

\- C'est fini.

\- Fini ? Il semblait tous possédés. Tous les habitants de Beacon Hills ! C'est forcément quelque chose de surnaturel !

\- Ça l'était. Mais c'est terminé, je te le promet.

Entendre l'assertion de Derek finit de calmer Stiles malgré son cœur battant la chamade.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

A cette question, Derek sembla un peu plus tendu.

\- Une simple menace.

\- Mais encore ?

La réticence à partager de Derek le fit sourire mais il avait besoin de savoir. Le loup partit leur préparer un chocolat chaud. Cette fuite intrigua Stiles qui le suivit dans la cuisine.

-Derek, parle-moi.

\- Un sorcier, un simple sorcier.

\- Il a jeté un sort sur Beacon Hills ?

\- On a fait un pari. J'ai gagné. Tout est redevenu normal.

Le regard fuyant, cette fausse concentration pour verser du lait dans une casserole, Derek taisait quelque chose et ça mettait Stiles mal à l'aise.

\- Raconte-moi tout.

Le ton était sans appel.

\- On t'a menacé. Çà m'a mis en colère. J'ai attaqué. On a fait un pari. Ta vie contre celle des habitants de Beacon Hills. Si tu me rejoignais, Beacon Hills survivrait. Si non, ça aurait été une hécatombe, je suppose.

\- Quoi ? Tu as parié la vie de Beacon Hills sur le fait que je te rejoindrais coûte que coûte ?!

\- Ça a marché, non ?

Sa fausse nonchalance ne cachait pas sa crainte face à la réaction de Stiles.

\- Tu as risqué la vie de milliers de personnes pour une vie ?!

\- Putain, oui ! Mais ce n'était pas une vie, c'était la tienne !

L'assurance et la nonchalance de Derek se fissurèrent, laissant entrevoir un désespoir que Stiles n'avait pas soupçonné.

\- Pourquoi Derek ? Ma vie ne vaut pas celle de tous les gens de cette ville.

\- Non. Elle est plus importante. C'était un choix égoïste. Je peux vivre sans les habitants de Beacon Hills.

Le sous-entendu de cette phrase inachevée coupa le souffle de Stiles.

\- Derek.

Mais Derek le fuyait. Il fuyait son regard. Il fuyait son contact. Il fuyait la situation.

Alors il attrapa sa main pour l'empêcher de partir, l'empêcher de le quitter.

\- Toi aussi. Toi aussi, tu es important. Et j'aimerais affirmer que je ne sacrifierais pas une ville entière pour toi. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagi à ta place. J'espère juste que je n'aurais jamais à le faire.

Derek hocha timidement la tête en revenant vers lui. Aucun des deux ne savait vraiment comment se conduire après cette révélation inattendue. Stiles fit la première chose qui lui passait par la tête, son besoin ultime. Il enlaça Derek. Là, dans le creux de ses bras, noyé dans on odeur si particulier, Stiles se dit qu'enfin, il était là où il voulait être.

 **oOo**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Vous avez vu, j'ai tué personne !**

 **N'hésitez pas à reviewer, promis, cette fois, je répondrais !**

 **Bon week-end,**

 **Sterekement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


	35. La Loi des Autres

**Disclaimer :** **Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis.**

 **Note :** **Bonsoiiiir !**

 **Je passe en coup de vent livrer un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Merci à PiccolinaSandra pour sa correction et ses commentaires ! **

**Commencée le :** **Mercredi 17 juillet 2019**

 **Terminée le :** **Mercredi 17 juillet 2019**

 **Inspiration : _(Pinterest)_ "Loving any of us is a death sentence, isn't it? "**

 **.II.**

Il savait qu'ils viendraient pour lui. Peut-être pas demain, ou la semaine prochaine. Mais un jour, une matinée où ils n'avaient rien de prévu, ils viendraient frapper à leur porte. Rien ne pourrait les arrêter. Après tout, ils avaient la loi de leur côté et aucune morale.

On avait souvent dit de Stiles qu'il était quelqu'un de têtu, d'entier. Ses derniers choix avaient prouvé à quel point c'était vrai.

Était-ce de sa faute, à lui, s'il était tombé amoureux d'un loup-garou ? Peut-être que s'il avait été moins curieux, moins casse-cou, il n'aurait pas osé se promener du côté de la frontière interdite. Il n'aurait pas observé la Meute Hale. N'aurait pas découvert Derek. Et n'en serait pas tombé amoureux. Mais Stiles était un casse-cou, têtu, au grand cœur pour qui tous les êtres étaient égaux. Quel manque de chance de vivre dans un monde où être un loup nous condamne à l'isolation derrière des barbelés, et à terme, à la peine de mort.

Stiles avait essayé très fort d'oublier son attirance. Oublier la force brute, oublier l'énergie, oublier le sourire d'un brun d'un mètre quatre-vingt-dix. Il était revenu dans sa vie normale, vide de sens et de toute aventure.

L'Alpha, Talia Hale lui avait expliqué la première fois qu'il s'était présenté à la demeure qu'il ne pourrait pas lutter. Elle avait l'air désolée pour lui et en même temps heureuse pour son fils. Les âmes sœurs ne sont pas un mythe chez les loups et il semblait que Stiles était la moitié de son fils, Derek.

Stiles était foutu à partir du moment où il avait posé ses yeux sur Derek. Parce que la lune les avait unis. Qu'importe que dans leur monde, aimer l'un d'eux était un crime. Cette logique d'amour au premier regard échappait complètement aux humains. Et comme chaque chose qu'ils ne comprenaient pas, ils l'avaient condamnée.

Il avait longuement réfléchi. Lutter, et vraisemblablement finir par se pendre face à la douleur. Ou accepter, embrasser cet amour et finir par mourir de la main de ses pairs.

La seule raison qui aurait pu le forcer à rester, c'était son père. Ce père qui avait déjà perdu son épouse et qui n'était pas prêt à perdre son fils. Mais ce dernier, militant favorablement pour l'intégration des loups dans la société, était mort une nuit d'automne, lors d'un vol qui avait mal tourné. L'assassinat était tellement mal déguisé que toute la ville savait que l'on avait juste fait disparaitre un homme qui commençait à être dérangeant.

Ça avait fini par achever de convaincre Stiles. Une semaine plus tard, il s'était planté sur le porche de la demeure Hale, demandant une place dans leur Meute, prenant enfin le rôle qui lui était destiné.

Il savait qu'il signait son arrêt de mort. Mais son sort était déjà décidé, il était déjà mort. Alors, il avait décidé de passer le reste de sa vie, aussi courte soit-elle, à aimer et à être aimé. A appartenir à une famille, auprès d'un homme bon.

Ils viendraient, dans un mois, un an, une décennie. Dans longtemps, espérait-il. Mais pendant ce temps-là, alors que ses pairs étaient occupés à haïr, il allait vivre sa meilleure vie.

 **.II.**

 **Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Une autre histoire a été écrite et devrait arriver dans quelques jours**

 **Sterekement vôtre,**

 **Math'**

 **PS :** **TenshinNeko** **, t'as vu, j'ai tué personne !**


	36. Mon Amie La MORT

**Disclaimer :** **Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis.**

 **Note :** **Bonsoiiiir !**

 **Voilà le nouveau chapitre promis ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Merci à PiccolinaSandra pour sa correction et ses commentaires ! **

**Commencée le :** **Mercredi 17 juillet 2019**

 **Terminée le :** **Mercredi 17 juillet 2019**

 **Inspiration : _(Pinterest)_ "How terrible it is to love something that death can touch. "**

 **.II.**

Il le savait depuis le début. C'était un tourment dont on l'avait prévenu dès le début : être le compagnon d'un loup, c'est être le compagnon d'un soldat. Et ça implique de devoir parfois attendre le retour de l'être aimé. Espérer son retour. Espérer son retour, vivant.

C'est un de ces soirs. Un soir où un hurlement avait déchiré le ciel. Tous les loups s'étaient figés. En trente secondes, ils avaient tous abandonné ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Ils avaient embrassé leur moitié avant de se précipiter dehors pour se transformer et courir vers la menace.

Parfois, quand tous discutaient stratégie, Stiles passait des heures à leur dire que ce principe de se précipiter vers le hurlement, sans savoir ce qu'ils allaient combattre, sans plan, était suicidaire. Mais paraît-il que c'était instinctif. Quand ils se glissaient dans leur peau de loups, les humains n'avaient plus le contrôle. Les plans étaient inutiles, ils avaient l'instinct.

En quelques secondes, Derek l'avait embrassé et n'était plus là, laissant un Stiles un peu hébété. Comme à leurs habitudes, les compagnons laissèrent aussi leurs tâches en cours. Les enfants s'étaient déjà réunis, trouvant du réconfort dans la sensation de la peau des autres contre la leur, dans ce tas de louveteaux. Les adultes s'assirent sur le canapé. Il prit sa petite dernière de son berceau pour la garder contre lui. Le soudain changement d'atmosphère la mettait à fleur de peau.

Il s'assit à côté de Cora, sa belle-sœur. C'était une première pour elle. Habituellement, elle courrait aussi. Mais elle était enceinte et à cause de cela, elle restait en sécurité avec les non-loups. L'ironie, c'était que son mari, un loup aussi était parti. Eux qui avaient l'habitude de partir au combat ensemble, laissant les humains derrière, goûtaient au quotidien des autres : la séparation. Et pour Cora, la longue attente.

Stiles confia Emily à l'épouse de Peter et se leva pour aller guetter la fenêtre. Il attrapa un fusil à pompe. Il n'avait jamais eu à s'en servir, la menace n'étant jamais parvenu jusqu'à eux. Mais il se voyait comme le dernier rempart en cas d'échec de la Meute. Celui qui protégerait les enfants si les choses venaient à mal tourner.

Il fut rejoint par Cora. Ils scrutaient l'horizon. A la recherche d'un ennemi ou d'un ami.

Sa belle-sœur était fébrile, supportant mal cette absence. Stiles comprenait trop bien. Lui aussi avait eu du mal à laisser partir ces gens qu'ils aimaient au combat, sans avoir de possibilité de les aider.

\- Comment tu fais ?

Sa voix était basse, posée. Elle ne voulait pas briser le calme de la maison, ce calme qui faisait que les enfants ne paniquaient pas et qui ne semblait que tenir à un fil.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je le fais, c'est tout. J'évite de trop y penser, je suppose.

\- C'est terrible d'aimer quelqu'un que la mort peut toucher.

\- Mieux vaut-il aimer quelqu'un qui peut être fauché par la mort ou n'aimer personne pour se protéger de cette douleur et mourir avec des regrets ? Réfléchis-y, tu me donneras la réponse quand ils reviendront.

Il était un peu espiègle en prononçant ces mots mais au fond, il était très sérieux. Il quitta son poste d'observation pour aller faire un bisou à son bébé.

.II.

La gestion de la menace prit trois heures. Trois longues heures. Quand les loups revinrent, et que chacun avait retrouvé sa moitié, dans les bras de Derek, Stiles demanda à Cora :

\- Alors ?

\- Aimer. Je choisis aimer.

Stiles lui fit un sourire de connivence.

Il ne lui dit pas que c'était une réflexion qu'il avait à chaque fois que son mari s'en allait. Que chaque fois qu'il retrouvait ses bras, ils choisissaient « aimer » aussi. Mais qu'il n'était pas persuadé qu'il ne regretterait pas ce choix le jour où Derek ne reviendra pas.

 **.II.**

 **36 chapitres ! Je ne savais pas en commençant que je ferais autant de chapitres. 310 reviews (à la dernière comptabilisation). Je ne savais pas qu'autant de gens liraient ces histoires, que je retrouverais toujours les mêmes noms, chapitre après chapitre, histoire après histoire. Je vous remercie du fond du cœur pour votre soutien à chaque publication, c'est pour vous que j'écris !**

 **En espérant que ça vous ait plu !**

 **Sterekement vôtre,**

 **Math'**

 **PS :** **TenshinNeko** **, t'as vu, j'ai tué personne ! C'est bien, hein ?**


	37. At the end

**Disclaimer :** **Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis**

 **Note :** **Bonsoiiir !**

 **Vous vous souvenez du texte « Your life », celui où Derek fait un pacte avec un sorcier ? Je l'avais écrit pendant un cours d'éthique particulièrement relou. Bah, ce cours avait été tellement relou que j'ai pu écrire 3 histoires, 2 lettres et m'ennuyer ^^**

 **Vous avez eu le premier texte, voici le deuxième ! :D Ne me tuez pas !**

 **Merci à PiccolinaSandra pour la correction ! **

**Commencée le :** **Mercredi 12 juin**

 **Terminée le :** **Mercredi 12 juin**

 **Enjoy ! :)**

 **oOo**

Ils avaient vaincu. Après tout ce temps, après toutes ces batailles, ils avaient gagné. Il sentait entre ses doigts la main de Derek. Il avait à sa droite Scott, son presque frère, il était entouré de sa famille. Scott enlaçait Kira. Allison et Isaac se souriaient doucement. Boyd et Erica étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre. Lydia avait la tête posée sur les genoux de Jackson.

Ils allaient bien. Enfin, c'était fini.

Tant pis si les doigts de Derek étaient un peu rigides.

Si Scott et Kira ressemblaient à une statue de marbre.

Si les sourires d'Allison et Isaac semblaient un peu fiés accompagnaient de leurs yeux vides.

Si Boyd et Erica ne respiraient plus en cadence.

Si la main de Jackson avait arrêté de caresser le visage apaisé de Lydia.

Des jours de questions, de douleur, de cris et de torture. Et de peur.

Des jours qu'on les exhortait de parler, d'avouer. Mais ils avaient résisté. Ils s'étaient tus. Tous. Ensemble dans cette dernière épreuve. Et cette bataille finissait maintenant.

C'était fini. Leurs familles étaient sauves. Ils s'étaient tus.

Stiles souriait doucement en sentant le poids mort de Derek contre lui.

Il pouvait se reposer.

C'était fini. Ils étaient ensemble. Ils étaient heureux.

 **oOo**

 **NE ME TUEZ PAS !**

 **Je poste un texte plus fluffy pour atténuer votre colère ! (que je crains!)**

 **N'hésitez pas à commenter, vos commentaires sont comme une friandise pour mon petit cœur !**

 **Sterekement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


	38. Ohana

**Disclaimer :** **Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis**

 **Note :** **Bonsoiiir !**

 **Pour me faire pardonner du texte précédent ! ;) [savourez, je le referais pas ^^]**

 **Merci à PiccolinaSandra pour la correction ! **

**Commencée le :** **Samedi 10 août 2019**

 **Terminée le :** **Samedi 10 août 2019**

 **Enjoy ! :)**

 **oOo**

Stiles n'était pas quelqu'un de jaloux.

Oui, Derek était beau. Oui, des femmes et des hommes se retournaient sur lui dans la rue, le draguaient, flirtaient. Mais Stiles ne se sentait pas en compétition, pas en danger.

Pas qu'il se pensait plus beau que les autres. Mais il était arrivé à cette proximité avec Derek en apprenant à le connaître, et Merlin savait qu'il détestait n'être résumé qu'à son corps. Ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien et avaient fini par se confier sur leur passé respectif. Ça avait pris beaucoup de temps, ça avait parfois laissé Stiles désespéré.

C'est tout ce chemin qui faisait qu'il ne prenait pas ombrage des avances des autres.

Bon, l'instinct de loup qui encourageait à la fidélité jouait aussi sur le sentiment de sécurité de Stiles.

Non, Stiles n'était pas quelqu'un de jaloux.

Mais il pouvait tout à fait le devenir.

Surtout si cette chose continuait à rester à proximité de Derek.

Quel erreur ça avait été de la ramener à la maison. Au début, il voulait juste lui faire plaisir. Maintenant, il avait l'impression d'être petit à petit remplacé. C'est simple, leur couple commençait à ressembler à un plan à 3 !

Ça rendait Stiles grognon. Et ça faisait beaucoup trop rire Derek.

\- Je comprends pas Stiles. C'est TOI qui me l'as offerte !

\- Pour me remplacer quand je suis pas là ! Alors, peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi, alors que je suis ici, en chair et en os, c'est elle que tu prends dans tes bras ?

Derek éclata de rire. Il reposa la peluche et se dirigea vers Stiles pour l'enlacer.

Collé contre Derek, Stiles jeta un coup d'œil vainqueur à ce Stitch en mousse, comme pour prouver sa supériorité.

Promis, la prochaine fois qu'il allait à un parc d'attraction, il ne ramènerait aucun souvenir.

 **oOo**

 **C'était fluffy et non seulement j'ai tué personne mais c'est pas démoralisant non plus ! Je suis très fière de moi ^^**

 **En vous souhaitant une bonne soirée,**

 **Sterekement vôtre,**

 **Math'**

 **PS : « Les personnages et les situations de ce récit étant purement fictifs, toute ressemblance avec des personnes ou des situations existantes ou ayant existé ne saurait être que fortuite. » (au cas où mon copain passerait par là ^^')**


	39. All you had to do was die

**Disclaimer :** **Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis**

 **Note :** **Bonsoiiiir !**

 **J'ai quelques textes écrits qu'il faut que je poste, je pensais le faire demain et puis je me suis dit "Zut, je vais en poster au moins un ce soir !"**

 **Un qui fera que personne ne voudra me tuer ! (Je te vois TenshinNeko !)**

 **Merci à PiccolinaSandra qui supporte mes envois innopinés d'histoires, qui corrige vite et est une incorrigible supportrice de toutes mes idées farfelues ! **

**Commencée le :** **Mardi 10 septembre 2019**

 **Terminée le :** **Mardi 10 septembre 2019**

 **Inspiration :** (Pinterest) " **You had one job. All you had to do was die."**

oOo

Il était revenu. Ce connard était revenu. Ils avaient prévu un plan dangereux, ils avaient fait des paris sur le fait qu'il allait mourir et ce connard n'était pas mort.

Peter Hale était une putain d'épine dans le cul.

Et Derek en savait quelque chose, c'était son oncle.

Il lui avait caché ses jouets quand il était petit, lui avait raconté des histoires d'horreur juste avant d'aller se coucher, il avait mis des insectes dans ses déjeuners et l'avait plus d'une fois poussé dans l'étang.

C'était un connard doublé d'un psychopathe. Il avait tué sa nièce, mordu un adolescent, massacré des innocents pour du pouvoir – qu'il n'avait même pas été foutu de garder – et énervait tous les ennemis possibles, des chasseurs aux loups-garous.

La seule raison pour laquelle Derek ne l'avait pas égorgé, c'était parce que sa mère n'aurait pas voulu qu'il tue un membre de sa famille. Mais plus le temps passait et plus il se demandait si sa propre mère – la Grande Et Miséricordieuse Et Un Peu Flippante Alpha – n'aurait pas massacré son propre frère.

Des mois qu'il se prenait le chou à être un bon héritier de la famille Hale. Il reste deux membres de ce qui avait été une immense et honorable famille. Et il fallait que l'autre Hale soit ce connard de Peter, qui se servait de son nom pour avoir des faveurs mais le roulait dans la boue dès qu'il en avait l'occasion.

Et là ! Ils avaient l'occasion parfaite. Un rôle que lui seul pouvait tenir avec une chance de survie inférieure à 1 et il fallait que ce connard SURVIVE !

Quand la Meute le vit arriver au loft, blessé mais VIVANT, Stiles exulta, Lydia fût dubitative et Derek tirait franchement la tronche. L'autre abruti avait même l'air fier d'avoir réussi sa mission.

\- Espèce de connard ! T'es vivant ! Tu avais une putain de chose à faire ! Tout ce que tu avais à faire était de mourir !

Face à ce déferlement de colère, Peter eut le mérite de rester de marbre. Son air de contentement se fit la malle mais il n'eut pas l'air de prendre ombrage du manque évident d'enthousiasme de son neveu face à sa survie.

\- Ravi de te revoir aussi, neveu.

Très étonnant, Stiles courut vers Peter et lui fit un bisou sur la joue. Le loup sembla désarçonné mais rapidement, un sourire pervers apparut sur son visage.

\- Tu m'as fait gagner la Camaro !

\- Quoi ?

Peter était scandalisé ! Il se tourna vers son neveu, et observa tous les visages avant de remarquer que de l'argent changeait de main.

\- Vous avez parié sur ma mort !

Erica rigola.

\- Perso, j'ai parié sur ta survie. Je viens de gagner 200$ !

\- Et je ne vaux que 200 $ !

\- Et une Camaro ! ajouta joyeusement Stiles en récupérant clefs et papiers de la Derekmobile à un Derek à deux doigts de pleurer.

 **oOo**

 **Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Personne n'est mort ! :D**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, je sais plus en j'en suis dans mes réponses mais promis, je vais être plus disciplinée !**

 **Teen Wolfement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


	40. I am not brave enough

**Disclaimer :** **Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis**

 **Note :** **Bonsoiiiir !**

 **Merci pour vos reviews au chapitre précédent ! J'espère que vous aimerez celui-ci aussi !**

 **Merci à PiccolinaSandra qui supporte mes envois innopinés d'histoires, qui corrige vite et est une incorrigible supportrice de toutes mes idées farfelues ! **

**Commencée le :** **Samedi 7 septembre 2019**

 **Terminée le :** **Samedi 7 septembre 2019**

 **Inspiration :** **(Pinterest) "** **-You know how you always thought I was brave ?**

 **Yeah ?**

 **Well, I'm about to prove you wrong. »**

Stiles ne savait pas pourquoi Derek lui avait demandé de venir. C'était la première fois. Bien qu'il admirait le loup, ils n'étaient pas très proches. L'hyperactif pensait que c'était leur respect mutuel – gagné avec du temps et pas mal de batailles – qui les faisait, si ce n'est s'apprécier, au moins s'accepter. Ils n'avaient pas le même vécu mais ils avaient un sens des valeurs semblables : on n'abandonne pas les siens et on protège les innocents. Mais, à la différence du reste de la Meute, eux s'accordaient sur un dernier point : tout le monde ne peut pas être sauvé et un assassin hier restera un assassin demain.

C'est cette vérité là qui les avait réellement lié. Pour Scott, tout le monde mérite une seconde chance. Eux pensaient que le monde n'était pas noir ou blanc mais que les gens qui le composaient ne pouvaient changer leur nature profonde. Et si pour sauver des innocents, il fallait tuer les coupables alors Stiles et Derek s'en chargeraient. Même si cela signifiait passer dans le camp des coupables. Mais cette certitude s'accompagne d'une peur primale, d'un doute constant : celui d'oublier son objectif, de ne devenir qu'un assassin et perdre pied. Les deux hommes s'étaient donc retrouvés, un peu par hasard, le garde-fou de l'autre, l'assurance qu'on ne les laisserait pas être guidé par la colère, le ressentiment ou la vengeance.

Mais rien de tout cela ne justifiait ce rendez-vous, en cette chaude soirée d'automne, près de la sortie de la ville. Dans tous les cas, ça n'annonçait rien de bon à Stiles.

oOo

Il arriva dans son habituel Camaro, son cuir noir pour une fois laissé au placard pour ne laisser apparaître qu'un tee-shirt. Il semblait un peu gêné et ce n'était pas une émotion que Stiles avait l'habitude de voir sur le visage de Derek. Après des salutations quelques peu étranges, le silence s'installa.

\- Tu sais comment tu as toujours pensé que j'étais courageux ?

\- Oui …

\- Et bien, je vais te prouver que tu avais tort. Je pars. Avec Braeden. Officiellement pour chasser la louve du désert. Mais en réalité, Beacon Hills,

Il fit une pause.

« C'est juste trop pour moi. Ma famille hante chacune de ces rues. Et je ne peux plus ... »

Sa voix se brisa et ses épaules tombèrent un peu. Comme s'il avait perdu une bataille, qu'il pensait être faible.

Stiles ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était ravi. Avoir Derek à leurs côtés était agréable et sécurisant. Mais peut-on dire à un homme qui a perdu toute sa famille à cause d'une femme qu'on a aimé, « tu n'as pas le droit de partir, j'ai peur quand tu n'es pas là » ?. Non, bien sûr que non. Derek méritait de pouvoir reprendre sa vie, de guérir, de faire confiance à nouveau. Et il est vrai que les rues de Beacon Hills et le nom des Argent étaient pour lui du sel sur la plaie.

Alors Stiles inspira. Posa sa main sur le bras de Derek. Et répondit :

\- Fais attention à toi. Donne des nouvelles. Et si un jour, pour n'importe quoi, tu as besoin de nous, appelle.

Derek sembla comme soulagé de la réponse de Stiles, comme s'il venait de recevoir une espèce d'absolution. Peut-être que c'était ça pour lui. Peut-être que si on lui dit « tu n'as pas le droit de partir », il ne serait pas parti. Mais à partir de maintenant, les batailles de Beacon Hills ne concernaient plus Derek. Et bien que Stiles se sente légèrement abandonné, il ne pouvait être qu'heureux pour le pas vers la guérison que Derek venait de faire.

 **oOo**

 **Voilà ! Il est moins joyeux que le précédent mais j'espère qu'il vous aura plu quand même :)**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !**

 **Prenez soin de vous,**

 **Sterekement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


	41. Echec et Mat

**Disclaimer :** **Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis**

 **Note :** **Bonsoiiir !**

 **Vous allez me détester ! Je vous aime !**

 **Merci à PiccolinaSandra pour sa correction et son support !**

 **Merci à vous .s pour vos reviews !**

 **Inspiration :** _ **(Pinterest)**_

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'une Reine sans son Roi ? »**

 **« Une Reine ».**

 **Commencée le :** **Mardi 10 Septembre 2019**

 **Terminée le :** **Mardi 10 Septembre 2019**

 **oOo**

Lydia se balançait doucement, le corps encore chaud d'Aiden contre elle. Elle était recouverte de sang, de sang qui ne lui appartenait pas. Ses mains étaient poisseuses, ses vêtements imbibés. Elle se balançait doucement, d'avant en arrière, comme si elle berçait quelqu'un. Sur ses genoux, la tête de son amour, dans ses bras, un cœur qui ne battait plus.

Toute la meute était silencieuse. Le combat était terminé et au milieu du champs de bataille, il y avait Lydia, leur flamboyante Lydia qui faisait couler son mascara le long de ses joues rosées.

Personne ne savait comment réagir. Et pourtant, ils le devaient. Bientôt, des gens arriveraient, alertés par le bruit. Ils devaient nettoyer les lieux. Et surtout, ils devaient fuir, laisser la peau froide d'Aiden et s'en aller pour sauver la leur.

Comment retirer des mains rouges de Lydia celui qu'elle était en train de pleurer ? Sans qu'elle ne se brise, sans qu'elle ne se braque ?

Ils se regardèrent, se demandant comment agir, s'interrogeant du regard pour savoir si l'un d'entre eux n'avait, ne serait-ce qu'une idée, de comment lui parler.

Ce fût finalement Stiles qui s'approcha. Il s'accroupit derrière elle. Elle ne réagit pas. Le monde extérieur n'avait pas de prise sur sa réalité. La seule réalité qu'elle connaissait s'était figée.

\- Lydia ?

Il l'appela doucement mais aussi basse sa voix fut-elle, elle sembla résonner.

\- Il faut qu'on y aille ma douce.

La rousse se mit à sangloter. Elle savait cela. Elle savait aussi ce que cela signifiait. L'abandonner. Encore.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire sans lui ? Elle demanda.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'une Reine sans Roi ?

\- Une Reine. Lydia, ça va faire mal, ça te donnera l'impression d'être amputée. Tu vas pleurer et haïr le monde et nous détester de ne pas souffrir comme toi. Mais à la fin, il restera toujours toi. Une femme fabuleuse. Qui vivra avec le souvenir d'un homme merveilleux.

Elle se tût, semblant étudier ces paroles.

Stiles jeta un coup d'œil à Derek. Il lui fit signe qu'il fallait s'en aller. L'hyperactif savait que maintenant, cela se comptait en minutes avant que quelqu'un n'arrive. Ils n'auraient pas le temps de couvrir leurs traces, à peine celui de sauver leur peau.

\- Mais pour ça, Lydia, il faut qu'on soit tous libre. Et si on ne s'en va pas dans les minutes qui arrivent, ce ne sera sûrement pas le cas.

Stiles voyait du coin de l'œil les autres membres de la Meute commencer à s'en aller. Seul Derek restait au milieu du champ de bataille, aux aguets.

Sa voix devint pressante, même s'il détesta ça.

\- Lydia, il faut vraiment qu'on y aille.

Elle acquiesça, embrassa une dernière fois les lèvres froides de son Amour. Elle se leva péniblement, Stiles la soutenant en passant un bras dans son dos. Rapidement, ils se dirigèrent vers la Camaro, Derek déjà au volant, le moteur vrombissant et les portes passagers ouvertes. Stiles aida Lydia à s'installer sur les sièges arrière avant de se dépêcher de monter à la place du mort. La porte n'avait pas claqué que déjà, Derek démarrait sur les chapeaux de roues.

Derrière eux, ils laissèrent le sang, la mort et le corps encore tiède de celui qui avait été un ennemi, un allié, un amant.

 **oOo**

 **Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu quand même ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !**

 **En vous souhaitant une bonne semaine,**

 **Math'**


	42. La vengeance du Louveteau

**Disclaimer :** **Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis, je ne fais que jouer avec ses personnages.**

 **Notes :** **Bonjouuuuuuur ,**

 **Je n'ai aucune excuse ! Ce texte est écrit depuis un bout de temps,** **Piccolina Sandra** **l'a corrigé depuis longtemps et je le poste que maintenant … Mais y'en a plein d'autres qui arrivent !**

 **Inspiration :** _ **(Pinterest, as usual)**_

 **« So, tell me little wolf, do you want to punish those who have wrong you ? »**

 **Commencée le :** **Dimanche 29 septembre 2019**

 **Terminée le :** **Dimanche 29 septembre 2019**

 **oOo**

Stiles était en colère. Stiles était blessé. Stiles était désespéré.

N'importe qui connaissant les émotions humaines savait que c'était un cocktail dangereux. Pour lui. Pour les autres.

On l'avait dédaigné. Rejeté. Mis au ban. Lui qui n'aspirait qu'à appartenir à quelque chose, à un groupe, à une entité. Il aurait tout fait pour appartenir à la Meute. Il avait tout fait : aider Scott au péril de sa propre vie, faire des multitudes de recherches, s'entraîner. Il avait fait de nombreuses nuits blanches et leurs mésaventures lui avaient octroyé bien d'ecchymoses. Il estimait qu'il avait le droit à ses galons de membre honoraire. Pas humain de seconde zone. Pas sous-fifre de cul poilu. Membre. Au même titre que chacun d'entre eux.

Il avait dit qu'il appartenait à la Meute, en riant. Pour lui, ce n'était pas une question. Il avait vécu avec eux, souffert avec eux. Il s'était fait torturer et avait volé au secours de gens qu'il connaissait à peine, parce qu'ils formaient un tout.

Il avait rapidement arrêté de rire. Le silence qui l'avait entouré l'avait glacé. Ce qui était deux minutes avant une scène de Meute quotidienne devint une espèce de gêne teintée de mépris. Il avait blanchi. Scott avait évité son regard. Derek avait bien planté le sien dans les iris de Stiles.

La réponse avait claqué, catégorique.

« Non. »

Isaac avait ajouté avec un petit rire cruel :

« On ne fait pas dans la charité. »

Stiles commença à bégayer. Il montra Lydia, Allison. Des humaines.

« Vous nous reniez ?! »

Ce fût aux filles de dévier leur regard.

« Allison est une chasseuse. Lydia est une banshee. »

Il n'y avait pas de place pour la moindre interrogation dans les phrases de Derek.

« Et moi ? Je suis juste le gars qui fait les recherches et qui prend les coups ? »

« Non. »

Stiles maudira plus tard le sursaut d'espoir dans son cœur.

« Tu n'es rien. »

Il recula, comme frappé. On l'aurait frappé qu'il n'aurait pas été plus choqué. Il avait menti à son père pour eux. Il avait traqué des gens pour eux. Il avait tué pour eux.

Il regarda Scott, cherchant un soutien, une aide, une explication. Il n'eut le droit qu'à son prénom murmuré plaintivement et au rire méchant d'Erica qui semblait se demander comment il avait pensé être plus.

Il fuit.

oOo

Il avait couru à travers la forêt, les larmes brouillant la moindre de ses visions. En quelques minutes, il était passé d'ami à rien, à moins-que-rien, à pire ennemi.

La Meute de Derek pouvait crever. C'était ce que Stiles n'arrêtait pas de penser alors qu'il courrait comme un fou, essayant d'éviter racine et branches. Il voulait s'en aller le plus loin possible, espérant peut-être que son cœur s'apaiserait, que sa douleur se tairait, que la rancœur disparaîtrait.

Il espérait fuir ainsi jusqu'au bout du monde quand un obstacle le stoppa. Un torse plus précisément. La violence de l'impact le fit reculer, trébucher et il finit les fesses sur la terre humide. Il essuya ses yeux à l'aide de ses mains sales et étala de la boue sur son visage, telle des marques guerrières.

Devant lui se tenait un homme de deux mètres de haut, aux yeux aveugles mais qui semblait voir plus clairement que lui-même. Il souriait doucement. Derrière lui se trouvaient une femme à l'air féline, une armoire à glace et deux personnes se ressemblant trop pour ne pas être jumeaux.

Tous firent rougeoyer leurs yeux.

Stiles jura entre ses dents.

« Après m'être battu, je n'appartiens même pas à la Meute de l'autre abruti de Hale et je vais quand même me faire tuer par des loups-garous. »

Le loup qui le surplombait fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'as-tu dit ? »

« Que j'allais mourir. »

La grande brune derrière sourit plus franchement. Ouep, définitivement sa dernière heure.

« Non, à propos d'un Hale. »

Stiles hésita. C'étaient des connards. Mais les gens en face de lui étaient des assassins. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui se jouait maintenant mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir vivre avec le fait que les prochaines minutes pouvaient déterminer la mort de ses anciens alliés.

« Que je n'appartiens pas à la Meute Hale. »

L'aveugle sourit.

« Tu suintes la tristesse. »

« Que voulez-vous, c'est une histoire banale. Votre ami se fait mordre, vous faites tout pour l'aider, vous pensez faire partie d'un tout et un jour, après tout le mal que vous vous êtes donné, on vous dit que vous n'êtes rien. Classique. »

Stiles n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il savait qu'il aurait dû pavaner, les protéger, même si c'était clairement la dernière chose qu'il ferait et qu'il n'était pas sûr que les autres le méritait.

Mais la douleur sourde de la trahison pulsait encore dans son cœur.

« Quelle grave erreur de leur part. »

« Je ne vous dirai rien. Peut-être que je n'ai jamais été rien pour eux mais ça ne signifie pas que je vais les trahir. »

« Je sais. Et c'est bien pour ça que c'est une erreur. Malgré ta peine, tu leur es toujours loyal. Tu souffres, à cause d'eux mais tu ne les trahirais pas. Plus loup que les loups eux-mêmes. »

« Appelez ça de la loyauté si vous voulez. Je me sens juste très con. »

« Donc, dis-moi, louveteau, veux-tu punir ceux qui t'ont fait du tort ? »

« Vous voulez dire, vous aider à les tuer ? Non, merci. »

Le démon-loup s'accroupit, pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

« Que sais-tu de moi ? »

« Que vous êtes le grand méchant. La Némésis de Talia Hale. Et que ceux derrière vous sont une sacrée bande de violents connards. »

L'homme rit. Stiles était plus qu'étonné. Il pensait plutôt qu'il fonçait vers une mort imminente en les insultant.

« Talia et moi avons eu bien nos désaccords, c'est vrai. Et, mes compagnons de voyage ne sont pas réputés pour leurs subtilités. Mais en réalité, nous n'avons rien à reprocher à Derek Hale, à part un vrai manque d'aptitude à être un alpha digne et surtout digne de sa mère. »

« J'aimerais vous y voir, être alpha sans jamais avoir été formé pour. Il fait de son mieux. »

« Même si c'est pas brillant » ajouta Stiles pour lui-même.

« C'est vrai. Je suis venu pour lui proposer de l'aide. Nous sommes une Meute aussi peu conventionnelle que la sienne, j'étais venu lui apporter mes conseils. »

« En taguant votre sigle sur sa maison ? »

Deucalion fronça les sourcils.

« Dans les traditions lycanthropes, ça signifie que l'on désire une rencontre. »

Ce fût au tour de Stiles de froncer les sourcils.

« Et bah la prochaine fois, vous devriez passer un coup de fil parce qu'il est persuadé d'être en Guerre. »

Le démon-loup secoua la tête alors que toute sa Meute grondait d'incrédulité. L'armoire à glace dit

« Il n'est clairement pas préparé à ce rôle. »

« Ce qui est une raison de le tuer ? »

Stiles ne savait pas pourquoi il s'obstinait à les titiller. Peut-être parce que tout ça devenait trop simple. La tragique menace qui planait sur eux était en fait une incompréhension de Derek. Ça pourrait tout à fait être un piège de ses ennemis, pour lui faire croire qu'ils étaient les gentils.

L'armoire à glace fit rougeoyer ses yeux dans sa direction en murmurant :

« Je comprends ta méfiance louveteau mais ne me pousse pas à bout. »

Genre, ça allait changer quelque chose à la finalité de ce bordel. Mais sans qui le remarque, la douleur dans la poitrine de Stiles s'était un peu tarie. Ce n'était plus son putain de problème si Derek était un incompétent entouré d'adolescents guidés par leurs hormones. Et il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devait mourir pour des gens qui n'avaient rien à faire de lui.

« Tu demandais si je voulais me venger ? Non. Par contre, Derek doit apprendre. Il a des responsabilités envers ses louveteaux. Il ne m'a jamais considéré comme l'un des siens, soit. Mais d'autres lui font confiance et ne doivent pas périr parce qu'il n'a jamais appris à être un chef. »

Stiles inspira doucement l'odeur de terre mouillée autour de lui.

« Maintenant, fais ce que tu as à faire. »

Deucalion se releva et allongea sa canne. La femme s'approcha.

Stiles murmura dans sa tête un au revoir à son père, qu'il avait trop souvent trahi ces derniers mois. Il eut une pensée pour Scott qui n'avait jamais été foutu d'écrire ses devoirs tout seul et qui maintenant était un être mystique.

« Derek Hale était un idiot de ne pas avoir vu en toi le compagnon de Meute exceptionnel que tu es. Je vais lui apprendre ce qu'il a à savoir pour être un bon chef et un bon Alpha. »

« Prends soin de toi Stiles Stilinski ».

Et sur ces quelques mots, la Meute d'Alphas disparut.

Stiles finit par se lever, surpris d'être en vie. Le temps passant, cette rencontre semblait complètement impossible. Arrivé à l'orée de la forêt, il se demandait même si elle était vraiment arrivée.

Il savait que ça s'était vraiment passé parce que dans son cœur, la douleur avait cessé de pulser. Cette Meute l'avait assuré d'une chose : il méritait sa place dans la Meute Hale. C'était eux qui n'avaient pas su voir quel ami il était, eux qui avaient tort. Il n'était pas un moins-que-rien.

Il était plus loup que les loups eux-mêmes.

 **oOo**

 **Voilà ! C'est un peu dark, pas du tout du Sterek et je sens que vous allez encore me détester !**

 **N'hésitez pas à vous plaindre de moi dans les commentaires !**

 **Prenez soin de vous,**

 **Sterekement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


End file.
